Lumipallo takaraivossa
by Ledianity
Summary: Kelmien ja Lilyn viimeinen vuosi Tylypahkassa alkaa. Vuosi sisältää kepposia, kaksimielisyyttä, suhdesolmuja ja rakkautta. Mukana menossa ei ole Voldemortia, vaan kelmit saavat rellestää vapaasti aikuisiälle asti. Rating T kielenkäytön, seksin mainitsemisen, Siriuksen ja alkoholin takia. Lily/James, Sirius/monta OC:ta, Remus/OC, Peter/OC, Regulus/OC muita
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't get money from this and everything you know to belong to Rowling is her.**

**A/N: Noniin, siis olen rohkaissut mieleni, ja viimein postitin tämän sitten tänne. Ranskan kieliopista en tiedä, Google kääntäjä auttoi..Olen lukenut ranskaa kaksi jaksoa nyt, joten sillä ei pitkälle pötkitä.**

* * *

Luku 1: Pöllöjä suuntaan ja toiseen

Rappuset tömisivät, kun 16-vuotias punahiuksinen tyttö ravasi niitä alas.

"Isä! Isä!" hän kiljui kurkku suorana vihreät silmät innosta loistaen.

"Pääsetkö huomenna viemään minut, Sarahin ja Jessican Lontooseen? Kävisimme Viistokujalla ostamassa kirjat kouluun. Ja arvaa mitä, minusta tehtiin Johtajatyttö! Haluaisin vain tietää, kuka on Johtajapoika. Olen nyt niin iloinen, että minua ei kauhistuttaisi, vaikka Johtajapoika olisikin Severus Kalkaros! En voi uskoa tätä! Tämä on niiiiiin..."

"...hämmentävää. Nyt haluan tietää, mikä on Johtajatyttö ja Johtajapoika, kuka ihme on Severus Kalkaros ja milloin sinut pitäisi viedä sinne Lontooseen? Ja hitaasti, pyydän", Lily Evansin isä käski innostunutta tytärtään, joka tällä hetkellä pyöri ympyrää ja pomppi välillä. Lily rauhoittui ja alkoi kertoa.

Toinen 16-vuotias, poika tällä kertaa, nukkui keskellä sotkuista huonettaan, jossa vaaleansiniset sieppikuvioidut verhot rytätty sotkuisesti kiinni ja samansävyiset seinät olivat kuin tapetoidut Rohkelikon tupaviireillä ja kuvilla erinäisistä huispausjoukkueista. Pojan mustat hiukset olivat sekaisin, peitto oli lattialla ja puolet hänen vartalostaan oli valunut peiton mukana lattialle paljastaen lihaksikkaan selän.

"Jamie! Minulla on sinulle yllätys!" huusi toinen tummahiuksinen poika lyöden oven melkein saranoiltaan törmätessään huoneeseen ja oli kaatua pinoon vaatteita. Tällä pojalla oli myrskynharmaat, ilkikurisesti ja lapsenomaisesti tuikkivat silmät ja yhtälailla tummat hiukset, mutta hiusmalli oli pidempi, otsahiukset roikkuivat tyylikkäästi silmillä. Hänellä oli myös komeat ja hiukan kopeatkin piirteet: korkeat poskipäät, veistoksellinen nenä ja arvokkaasti kaartuvat kulmakarvat. Leuka oli terävä ja huulet hymyilivät iloisesti.

"James Sarvihaara Potter! Oletko kuollut vaiko vaipunut koomaan?" huusi poika ja potkaisi nukkuvaa kylkeen napakasti. James älähti, käänsi päätään ja mutisi jotakin jatkaen kuorsaustaan. Toinen mietti hetken huuli pyöreänä ja ilkeä pilke syttyi tämän silmiin.

"SARVIHAAAARAAAAA! YLÖS NYT!" tämä karjaisi James-paran korvaan tökäten tätä samalla kylkiluiden väliin. James säikähti, kiljaisi kovaa ja tippui rytinällä lattialle, jossa oli paksu kirja avonaisena.

"Saamari! Sirius, vaikka olisitkin hereillä, voisit silti antaa kunnon kansalaisten nukkua ja mennä itse vaikkapa kiusaamaan naapurin kissaa", saarnasi James noustessaan ylös Tylypahkan historiikin päältä kiroillen samalla mitä rumimmin sanoin huomatessaan paikkojaan kolottavan.

"Kunnollinen James Potter? Salli minun nauraa! Mutta en tiennytkään, että kiljut noin tyttömäisesti! Annatko uusintanäytteen?" naljaili Sirius seinään nojaillen.

"Oliko sinulla asiaakin, vai tulitko tänne vain hätyyttelemään viattomia ihmisiä?" kysyi närkästynyt James ystävältään.

"Oli. Tylypahkan kirjeet tulivat. Onkos herra Potter lukenut Tylypahkan historiikkia koko yön? Vaiko oliko ah-niin-ihana Evans-uni taas valloittanut meidän pöpiporon luupään?" kiusasi Sirius toisen penkoessa kiireisesti jotain päällepantavaa. James nuuhkaisi punaista paitaa ja irvisti ikävästi; hajusta päätellen paita oli käytetty.

Kun James oli pukeissa, edes jotenkuten, sininen paita oli nurinpäin, hän tömisteli rappuset alas Siriuksen pomppiessa perässä.

"Huooooo-menta, äiti. Onko ruokaa?" poika haukotteli Siriuksen suunnatessa jo keittiöön.

"Ruokaa on, tai oli ainakin minuutti sitten, mutta ei ole kohta, jos päästät Siriuksen syömään", ilmoitti pojan äiti Charlotte Potter. Hän oli pitkä, laiha, vaaleahiuksinen, ruskeasilmäinen ja näyttävä. Hän oli ikänsä puolesta kaunis ja iloinen. Kiharansa, silmänsä ja kurittoman hiuspehkonsa oli James perinyt äidiltään. Charlotte oli ranskalainen, mutta puhui englantia hyvin, sillä hän oli asunut Skotlannissa 18-vuotiaasta. Hän oli käynyt Beauxpatonsin, mutta halunnut laittaa poikansa Tylypahkaan, sillä hän oli ollut siellä vuoden vaihto-oppilaana kuudesluokkalaisena.

Keittiössä rouva Potter tyrkkäsi Jamesin käteen tutun kirjeen, jonka poika innoissaan avasi. James otti tavanomaiset kirjalistat ja muut semmoiset laput kuoresta ja luki ne kiinnostuneena. Samassa hänen käteensä sattui jotain kovaa ja kylmää. Hän katsoi sitä hämmentyneenä. Rintamerkki oli pieni ja siinä luki JP, Johtajapoika. Tai James Potter. Merkin perässä oli pieni lappu, jossa luki McGarmiwan tuttuakin tutummalla (lukuisista jälki-istuntolomakkeista) käsialalla:

_ Hyvä herra Potter,_

_ teistä on tehty Johtajapoika, ja velvollisuutenne on osoittaa hyvää esimerkkiä nuoremmille oppilaille ja partioida käytävillä yhdessä Johtajatytön kanssa klo 22-23. Matkalla Tylypahkaan teidän tulee ohjeistaa valvojaoppilaat yhdessä Johtajatytön kanssa tulevaan lukuvuoteen. Tulkaa 2. syyskuuta klo 18 huoneeseeni, oletan teidän tietävän, missä se on. Ohjeistan teidät alkuun._

_ Ystävällisin terveisin,_

_ Minerva McGarmiwa_

_ vararehtori, Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu_

James päästi lapun lipeämään sormistaan lattialle. Hän, kelmi, jälki-istunnossa eniten vapaa-aikaansa viettävä huligaani, Johtajapojaksi. Vanhalla Dumbledorella taitaa viirata vintissä pahemman kerran. James Rémi Potter, _Johtajapoika_! Vuosisadan vitsi. Tai Siriuksen erityisen huono kepponen.

James havahtui mietteistään Siriuksen haukahtelevaan nauruun tämän luettua lapun.

"Voi voi, pikku-Jamie, mahtavat isi ja äiti olla nyt ylpeitä, kun heidän peuransa pääsi Johtajapojaksi", naljaili Sirius väistäessään toisen nyrkkiä, joka suhahti vähemmän hellävaraisesti paikkaan, jossa toisen nenä oli sekunnin sadasosaa aiemmin ollut.

Charlotte ja Charles Potter, Jamesin isä, tulivat hämmästelemään merkkiä, jonka heidän pahimmanlaatuinen häirikköpoikansa oli ansainnut. Charles Potter oli viisissäkymmenissä oleva mustahiuksinen mies, joka jakoi Jamesin ruumiinrakenteen ja kieroutuneen huumorintajun. Charlesilla oli hyvin lättänät ja ohuet hiukset sekä siniset silmät. Hänellä oli myös naururyppyjä silmäkulmissa ja silmissä kiilui sama kuriton pikkupojan kiilto, joka Jamesillakin tuomitsi tämän aina lapselliseksi. Pirullinen virne oli kuin kopioitu ja liitetty Jamesille. Isä ja poika olivat luonteeltaankin samanlaiset. Charles oli elänyt koko elämänsä Skotlannissa, ja tavannut ensimmäistä kertaa Charlotten tämän tullessa vaihtoon Tylypahkaan. Silloin Charles oli ollut vielä toivoton sydämiä särkevä komistus, joka ei välittänyt piirun vertaa tyttöjen tunteista. Tässä oli yksi syy Siriuksen ja herra Potterin läheiseen isä-poikamaiseen suhteeseen. Kun mies oli 18-vuotias ja opiskeli Auroriakatemiassa, tämä tapasi Charlotten uudelleen nuoren naisen muuttaessa tämän naapuriin. Muutama vuosi vierähti, ja Charles palasi Lontoosta kotikonnuilleen. Mies ja nainen rakastuivat, ja menivät naimisiin. Kun kummatkin olivat 35-vuotiaita, heille syntyi kuriton poikavauva, ja toista lasta pariskunta ei hankkinut tämän Jamesin aiheuttamien laskujen, ennenaikaisen harmaantumisen ja rikkoutuneiden esineiden määrän takia.

"Mitäs, mitäs meidän pikkuisemme onkaan ansainnut. Ihan itsensä Dumppiksen lähettämän nimikirjainrintamerkin", vinoili Charles vinon hymyn keikkuessa tämän huulilla. Takana seisova Sirius tyrskähteli yrittäen peittää ne yskähdyksiksi huonolla menestyksellä. Tästä hyvästä poika ansaitsi kovan läiskäyksen takaraivoon ja pahalla silmällä luodun mulkaisun Charlottelta.

"Hullu äiti sinulla, James!" Sirius kommentoi vetäytyessään nopeasti ja teatraalisin itsensäsuojausliikkein varustettuna pois uuden läimäisyn alta.

"Hullu taisin ollakin, kun otin tuon asumaan meille", jupisi rouva Potter kuitenkin hymyillen.

"Noh, noh naiset", herra Potter naljaili. Sirius dramatisoi tilanteen: hän läiskäisi käden sydämensä päälle ja henkäisi liioitellusti.

"Hyvä herraseni, ethän vain pahastu jos menen tästä takaisin pöydän ääreen syömään fiiniä aamiaistani", liittyi Siriuskin leikkiin kimittäen hassusti ja sipsuttaen päkiöillään pöydän ääreen takapuoli työnnettynä liioitellun taakse ja rinta röyhistettynä eteen.

James alkoi nauraa räkänaurua Siriuksen vetäessä tuolin siististi pöydän alta ja istuen ohi. Siinäpäs Sirius istui, pöllämystyneenä lattialla, parhaan ystävänsä ja tämän vanhempien räkättäessä kaksin kerroin taipuneina.

"Hmrph..."

"Hehhehhehhee... Anturajalka-hih- naisena... -hihhihhih-Istuu-hahhahhaa-ohi!Hehhehheh", James hekotteli naurun kourissa pyyhkien vettä silmistään. Sirius mulkaisi poikaa pahasti ja mutisi jotain epäreiluista ystävistä.

Myöhemmin samana päivänä James istui pöytänsä ääressä raivattuaan siitä pahimman kasan pois. Hänellä oli tyhjä pergamentti edessään, ja hän pureskeli mietteissään sulkakynänsä päätä. Mitä hän kirjoittaisi? Pojan oli tarkoitus kutsua Remus ja Peter huomenna Viistokujalle, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat harhautuneet Lilyyn. Taas. Poika oli päättänyt kirjoittaa Lilylle, mutta ei tiennyt mitä.

_Hei Evans,_ kirje alkoi. Muuta James ei paperille sitten saanutkaan. Hän huokaisi ja jatkoi:

_tiedän, että en ole suosikkisi, ja olen mahdoton sinua kohtaan, mutta en voi sille mitään. _Äh, ei tästä tulisi mitään. Paitsi nyrkki silmään, kun he pääsisivät Tylypahkaan tai vaihtoehtoisesti kirous. Poika suttasi lauseen, mutta jatkoi sotkun perään:

_älä lähetä pliis mitään kirousta vastauksessasi, jos siis vastaat. Tuli pakkomielle kirjoittaa jollekulle, mutta Kuutamo ja Matohäntä eivät ymmärtäisi asiaani, vaan nauraisivat. Sirius nauroi jo. Olen puhkonut päätäni koko aamun ja aamupäivän (heräsin poikkeuksellisesti jo kymmeneltä, kun Sirius oli saanut jonkin iloisuusaallon ja potki -kirjaimellisesti minut hereille, koska (usko tai älä!) Dumbledore on varmaankin ottanut muutaman liikaa tai sitten madot söivät hänen aivonsa. Äh, kierrän tätä kuin kissa kuumaa puuroa (tiedän sen, sillä kissamme tekee sitä alinomaa), mutta siis minut nimitettiin Johtajapojaksi, voitko kuvitella! Siinä tulikin ongelmani, äh, kukaan ei ota minua todesta. Äiti nyt ottaa, mutta isäkin vain vitsailee siitä... Äh, kuulostan ihan pikkukakaralta. Mutta mitenkä on kesä mennyt?_

_Ikuisesti sinun,_

_James_

_P.S. Pöllö on nopea, eli katsothan, ettei se karkaa._

Kirje oli valmis. Poika sitoi sen tunturipöllönsä Pöllön jalkaan, ja hätyytti pöllön ulos ja paiskasi ikkunan kiinni. Sinne meni, myöhäistä katua. Vastaus saattaisi hyvinkin olla jotain räjähtävää tai räyhääjä tai muuta yhtä traumatisoivaa. Poika kastoi sulkakynän mustepulloon, joka olikin sitten tyhjä. Hitto.

"Maman, tu apporter une bouteille d'encre?" karjaisi poika äidilleen alakertaan. (SUOMENNOS: Äiti, toisitko uuden mustepullon?)

"Venez votre faire la bouteille d'encre, je vais mettre de la nourriture dans les!" kuului vastaus alakerrasta. (SUOMENNOS: Tule itse hakemaan mustepullosi, teen ruokaa!) Äh, ei tuo ranskan sepustaminenkaan auttanut imartelussa. Niinpä poika rahtautui alakertaan, otti komerosta pullollisen mustetta, hipsi keittiöön, nappasi keksin kulhosta ja juoksi ylös kuullen äitinsä huudon perässään:

"James Potter! Ce fut la dernière qui a été inventé aujourd'hui, ne volent plus!"(SUOMENNOS: Tuo oli viimeinen keksi jonka enää tänään varastat!) James hykerteli mutustaessaan keksiä. Jos äiti huutaa ranskaksi, hän on silloin hyvin vihainen. Sirius saa taas pöllytystä, kun tuo kurat ulkoa. Pojan äiti siivosi juuri eilen, ja vihastuu ranskalaisen temperamentillaan helposti löytäessään likaa puhtaalta lattialta.

James tallusteli huoneeseensa, ja alkoi kirjoittaa uutta kirjettä, tällä kertaa Remukselle ja Peterille. Hetken päästä ovi kävi, ja Siriuksen raskaat askeleet tömistelivät eteisen läpi. Keittiön kohdalla Jamesin arvioima huuto alkoi.

"Sirius! Nettoyer ces boues, et vite!"

"Rouva P, en osaa tuota helkutin mongerrusta enempää kuin sanan 'Sirius' ja se viime muistamalla oli nimeni, eli jotain minulle sinä huudat."

"Sirius, siivoa nuo kurat, ja heti. Niin äiti sanoi", tulkkasi alakertaan tullut James heittäen rätin Siriukselle. Poika alkoi luututa lattiaa jupisten samalla jotain siitä, että kuinka noin vaikeaa kieltä saattaa osata.

Samaan aikaan Lily notkui sängyllään. Yhtäkkiä tyttö kuuli koputuksen ikkunastaan. Siellä oli pöllö, joka vaati päästä sisään. Sillä oli kirje jalassaan, ja kirjeen päällä oli ilmiselvällä pojan käsialalla hänen nimensä.

Tyttö päästi pöllön sisään ja sulki ikkunan. Hän otti kirjeen sen jalasta ja luki kirjeen. Kirje oli Potterilta. Lily luki kirjeen, ja alkoi sadatella rajusti luettuaan Jamesin olevan Johtajapoika. Koko ensi vuosi olisi pilalla! Kirjeessä oli kyllä jotakin, mikä kertoi Potterin olevan muuta kuin se sama aivoton kusipää, kuin kuudennelta lähtiessä, kun poika oli pyytänyt häntä lomaksi luokseen. Vaikka tyttö kuinka Potteria vihasikin, tämän oli pakko vastata kirjeeseen.

_Potter,_

_älä luulekaan, että pitäisin sinua vähääkään parempana kuin ennen, vaikka kirjeeseesi vastaankin. Kesäni meni hyvin, mutta (tästä sinä tulet ilahtumaan) pilasit sen ilmoittamalla olevasi Johtajapoika, sillä joudumme työskentelemään koko vuoden yhdessä. Kyllä, oikein arvasit, olen Johtajatyttö. Mutta onnea kuitenkin, vaikkakin nyt epäilen suuresti Dumbledoren älykkyyttä tässä asiassa. Vaikka sinua vihaankin, otan osaa. Siis siihen kysymykseen, että sinua ei oteta tosissaan. Aika hulluahan se kyllä on, että juuri sinusta tuli JP._

_Evans_

_P.S. Onko pöllösi nimi oikeasti Pöllö? Ai niin, sinähän sen nimesit, joten kaikkea voi odottaa..._

Noin, kirje oli jotakuinkin sopiva. Ennen Potter ei ollut kirjoittanut hänelle muuta kuin ikuisia rakkaudentunnustuksiaan ja lähetellyt kuvia ja kukkia tai suklaata ja muuta pinkkiä sydämenmuotoista. Lily oli ajatellut Potteria kuluneen kesän aikana paljon. Miksi hän vihasi tätä niin paljon, miksi hän ei ollut samanlainen kuin muut tytöt, aina Potterin ja Blackin perässä. Black nyt olikin sika, vaihtoi tyttöjä kuin paitaa ja rehenteli vatsalihaksillaan ja ulkonäöllään, joka kyllä oli ihan mukavanlainen. Potteria tyttö ei koskaan ollut nähnyt seurustelemassa, tosin Sarah kertoi, että tämä oli joskus viidennellä ollut yhden korpinkynteläisen tytön kanssa. Kolme viikkoa. Ei kolmea päivää, niin kuin Black. Voi hyvänen aika! Hän teki sitä taas, ajatteli Potteria. Ja vertasi tätä toisiin! Ei voi olla totta!

Lily kiinnitti kirjeensä pöllön jalkaan ja päästi tämän ulos. Sinne meni. Tyttö lysähti sängylleen, jota ei ollut pedannut. Kohta pääsisi taas Tylypahkaan, ei tarvitsisi homehtua täällä Petunian friikiteltävänä. Toisaalta, myös kelmit olisivat siellä pilaamassa koko vuoden, erityisesti Potter. Tyttö ei tajunnut, kuinka ne neljä poikaa pystyivät pääsemään läpi huippuarvosanoilla, tai siis hyvillä arvosanoilla, paitsi se pikkuruinen Peter. No, Lupinin ymmärtääkin, hänhän on melkein yhtä tunnollinen oppilas kuin Lily itse. Mutta Potter ja Black, hehän viettävät aikaa enemmän jälki-istunnossa kuin sieltä poissa. Ja ovat olevinaan niin hauskoja ja vetäviä, kun keppostelevat ja herran jestas, satuttavat toisia. Eivätkä lue edes kokeisiin ja hulluttelevat ja häiritsevät opetusta.

"Lilyy, nyt on ruoka!" Lilyn äiti Rose Evans huusi alakerrasta. Rose Evans oli viidenkymmenen tienoilla oleva vihreäsilmäinen nainen. Hänellä oli tuuheat ruskeat hiukset ja samat kasvonpiirteet kuin tyttärellään Lilyllä, ohuet, korkeat kulmat, kulmikas leuka, hieman pisamia nenällä ja korkea otsa. Nainen oli lyhytkasvuinen, vain 155 cm pitkä ja hoikka.

"Joo joo tullaan. Odota hetki!" kuului vastaus yläkerrasta. Kohta äiti toistaisi huutonsa, mutta Lily ei siitä välittänyt. Hän vain kiljuisi kurkku suorana äidilleen odotuskäskyn, ja rynnistäisi alas. Ruokana taitaa olla hajusta päätellen makaronia ja jotain kastiketta. Toivottavasti jotain hyvää, tai jotain syömiskelpoista, ei mitään jauhelihaa, yök! Tyttö ei voinut käsittää sitä julmaa tapaa riistää henki eläimeltä vain saadakseen muutaman ruokalajin lisää.

"Lily, heti!" Vaativaa. Ennen tuo huuto on tullut vasta neljännen pyynnön jälkeen, parasta olisi kyllä vain mennä, ettei huomenna ole pöydässä sikaa.


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2: Erinäisiä tapaamisia, tapaturmia ja sopimuksia

Sirius Black läjäytti oven saranoiltaan. Hän lampsi Jamesin huoneeseen ja lysähti tämän pöydälle istumaan pojan mulkoillessa Siriusta murhaavan katseensa deluxe-mallilla. Poika tuhahti ja nappasi vierestään pöydältä kirjeen ja luki ensimmäiset rivit vaivalloisesti pitäen kirjettä mahdollisimman korkealla Jamesin näppien ulottumattomissa. Jestas, se poika oli ärsyttävä, ei antanut tämän lukea kirjettäkään. Poika jähmettyi lukiessaan lähettäjän nimen, Evans.

"Sarvihaara-pojuseni, oletkos saanut kaadettua liikkuvan kirouskoneen?" Sirius naljaili ja sai palkkioksi kovan iskun naamaan.

"Au! Nyt tajuan sinun ja äitisi samanlaisuuden, lyötte molemmat yhtä naisellisesti", Sirius jatkoi, ja sai tällä kertaa nyrkistä olkavarteen. Pojan käsi turtui iskun voimasta.

"Sirius, mon petit, si vous pouvez arrêter l'intimidation", James kiusasi ranskantaidotonta Siriusta.

"Voi hitto, mikä tässä talossa oikein mättää. Kaikki kolme muuta mongertaa jotain käsittämätöntä sönkötystä ja tämä koko talon komein uros ei osaa kieltä", Sirius nurisi. Sitten tämän ilme kirkastui. Pään päälle saattoi kuvitella Heureka-lampun syttyvän. "Keksin! Te kaikki puhutte komeudestani selkäni takana!"

"Sirius sanoin vaan, että voisitko lopettaa kiusaamiseni. Mutta ei onnistunut. Sinulla näyttää olevan muiden kiusaamiseen pakkomielle!" Tätä, kunnon kelmi kun oli, Sirius ei voinut olla ajattelematta alapäällään, ja virnuili sitten idioottimaisesti Jamesin pyöritellessä silmiään.

"Minulla on pakkomielle aivan johonkin muuhun", selvensi Sirius kelmivirne kasvoillaan.

"Huomattu on!" puuskahti vieläkin kirje-episodista suutuksissaan oleva James. "Mutta siis, Viistokujalle huomenna, ellei casanovallamme ole muuta..." vihjaili James keikutellen kulmiaan.

"Äh, ei minulla mitään taida olla, mutta tuleeko Kuutamoinen ja Matis?"

"Kuutamoinen? Matis? Joo, tulevat. Mutta mistä sinä nuo lempinimet pöllit?"

"Täältä yli-inhimillisestä päästäni ihan sen hankin"

"Miten kaksi näin isoa egoa voi olla samassa talossa talon poksahtamatta?" ihmetteli James.

"Niinpä, sitä olen minäkin täällä aivo-osassani pähkäillyt päivät pitkät"

"Omistatko sinäkin aivot?"

Seuraava aamu koitti, ja James heräsi rysäykseen ja kiroamiseen, joka sitä seurasi. Poika veti housut jalkaansa ja meni katsomaan, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Herra Potter kirosi varsin värikkäillä ilmaisuilla Siriusta, joka oli jättänyt kasan likaisia (ja haisevia) sukkia portaisiin. Mies oli kompastunut kasaan, joka oli ihan mukavissa mitoissa, noin metrin korkuinen. Nyt hän oli hautautunut haiseviin sukkiin ja sadatteli raivokkaasti.

"James, herätä Sirius ja käske hänen siivota tuo kasa. Menen suihkuun. Haisen sukkahieltä", Charles Potter manaili ja lisäsi vielä muutaman kirosanan perään.

James ryntäsi Siriuksen huoneeseen ja näki mustahiuksisen pojan kuolaavan tyynylleen ja kuorsaavan tärykalvoja tärisyttävästi. Pojan huone oli kuin räjähdyksen jäljiltä: kaikkialla oli vaatekasoja, kaapuja, kirjoja, mustepulloja, roskia, Coca-Cola tölkkejä, homehtunut leipä; kaappien ovet olivat auki ja ne tursuilivat tavaraa ulos. Seinillä oli moottoripyöräjulisteita, valokuvia vähäpukeisista naisista, Rohkelikon tupaviirejä ja huispausjulisteita, Auroriakatemian lentolehtisiä, ja jostain syystä jonkun tytön rintaliivit. James puikkelehti kasojen välistä pojan työpöydän ääreen ja kaivoi pergamentinpalasten, vinyylilevyjen, erinäisten roskien ja karkkipapereiden kasasta terävän sulkakynän ja pomppi Siriuksen sängyn viereen. Poika nosti sulkakynän ja työnsi sen nukkuvan komistuksen sieraimeen.

"Aiiiuuuooohh!" kiljui juuri herännyt poika. James vain hekotteli ja pyyhki kaikessa rauhassa sulkakynää Siriuksen peiton helmaan.

"Kosto elää. Milloin muuten olet siivonnut lääväsi viimeksi?"

"Viibe viikolla. Ja misdä hybäsdä duo sulkakydäjuddu oikein duli?"

"Eilisestä. Pue päällesi. Isällä on hevoskotka kynittävänä kanssasi."

Pojat raahautuivat alakertaan, Sirius vertavuotavaa nenäänsä pidellen paidattomana ja collegehousut väärin päin, tyylikkäät suortuvat pystyssä ja takussa. Taikasauva pilkotti mustien housujen vyötäröltä. Tätä seuraava James oli yhtälailla paidaton, mutta pojan mustat, tiukat farkut olivat oikein päin ja matalasta vyötärönauhasta tunki ulos taikasauva.

"Pojat. paidat päälle ja heti!" sanoi Charlotte, joka pyyhälsi keittiöstä kaulin kädessään. Kaulimen nähtyään molemmat pojat kääntyivät kannoillaan ja kipittivät yläkertaan hakemaan paitojaan.

Molemmat olivat saaneet lihaksikkaat yläosansa peittoon, Sirius mustalla Deep Purplen lyhythihaisella bändipaidalla ja James puolestaan viininpunaisella pitkähihaisella paidalla. He istuivat keittiön pöydän ääressä ahmien neljänsiä paahtoleipiään, Jamesin vanhempien katsellessa inhoavina vierestä.

"Hillitkää nyt vähän tuota tahtia! Syötte kohta itsenne kipeiksi!" Charlotte päivitteli tottuneena poikien ahmimiseen, mutta nalkuttaen vain nalkuttamisen ilosta.

"Hihä hääheä, hai hihhiheh haa hyöhä", Sirius mässytti suu täynnä leipää niin että sitä tursusi hampaiden välistä lautaselle hyvin epäsiististi. (Kun kukaan ei ymmärtänyt Siriuksen lausumaa, niin suomeksi se on "Mitä järkeä, kai ihminen saa syödä")

"Muistapa Sirius, että ensinnäkään ruoka suussa ei puhuta ja toisekseen, näytät ihan koiralta kun ruoka tursuaa kaikista mahdollisista aukoista ulos", rouva Potter saarnasi hyväntahtoisesti. Tästä James sai naurukohtauksen, mutta epäonnekseen pojalla sattui olemaan suu yhtälailla täynnä. Niinpä tämä päätyikin kakomaan leipiään lautaselle ja oli tukehtua. Poika punehtui, eikä hengitys meinannut kulkea, Sirius katsoi parhaaksi takoa toista selkään. Siriuksen tarkkaavaisuuden ollessa muualla, Charlotte otti paahtoleipäkorin ja leijutti sen Siriuksen hilloisten sormien ulottumattomiin. Nälkäinen poika loikkasi pöydälle ja alkoi tavoitella koppaa sormiinsa huonolla menestyksellä ja lopulta kaikki leivät kaatuivatkin lattialle.

Poikien sikaillessa keittiössä, puolestaan Lily istui myös keittiössä ja söi vähän siistimmin aamupalaansa. Hän keikkui tuolinsa takajaloilla ja luki Päivän Profeettaa. Tytön kädessä oli puolikas sämpylä matkalla suuhun. Punaiset hiukset olivat takussa ja hänellä oli vielä yöpuku päällä. Paita oli tummansininen ja löysä lyhythihainen ja siinä oli Henkipään Harpyijoiden kapteeni heittämässä kaatoa juuri parhaillaan sisään vanteesta. Kuva tietenkin liikkui, kuten velhomaailmassa oli tapana. Jalassaan tytöllä oli samansävyiset pitkät housut, jotka valuivat yli kantapään.

"Huomenta, friikki", Petunia sanoi tullessaan huoneeseen. Tämä oli jo täysissä pukeissa ja ruskeat luirut hiukset olivat kalsealla, laihaakin laihemmalla letillä ja hevosennaama oli nyrpistetty samalla tavalla kuin hän olisi nähnyt juuri mahdottoman ällöttävän rotan tai erityisen likaisen pummin. Ainoa, mikä siskoksilla oli yhteistä, oli juuri tämä nenännyrpistys. Molemmat näyttivät tasan samalta tämä ilme kasvoillaan.

Petunialla oli punainen puhvihihainen T-paita ja ruskea polvipituinen hame. Tällä oli myös valkoiset polvisukat ja musta pieni laukku.

"Oletpas taas vaihteeksi kovin pirtsakka. Minne olet menossa?" kysyi Lily keskittyen silti Päivän Profeetan liikkuvaan sarjakuvasivuun, vai pitäisikö sanoa animaatiosivuun.

"Vernon tulee hakemaan minut, menemme yhdessä eläintarhaan. Sinun, friikin, olisi hyvä siistiytyä, ennen kuin hän tulee", Petunia vastasi myrkyllisesti katsoen merkitsevästi Lilyn resuista ulkoasua.

"Ei ole mitään järkeä. Vernon on jo ovella", vastasi Lily nostamatta vieläkään katsettaan.

"Mistä sinä sen tiedät?", Petunia kysyi epäilevästi ja inhoavasti.

"Ikkunasta", Lily vastasi nostaen vihdoin katseensa lehdestä. Samassa kuuluikin äänekäs koputus ovelta. Petunia kiirehti avaamaan oven. Lily huokaisi helpotuksesta siskonsa mentyä ja jatkoi syömistään hiukkaakaan häiriintymättä.

Pian eteisestä kuului askelia, jotka tulivat keittiötä kohti. Itse asiassa kahdet askelet, Petunian ja huomattavasti äänekkäämmät Vernonin painavat tömistelyt. Askelia säesti Petunian nauru ja innokas puhe. Askelet pysähtyivät keittiön ovelle, ja oven kahva kääntyi. Kuului narahdus ja ovi aukeni. Lily nosti päänsä ja loihti väkinäisen tekohymyn kasvoilleen.

Vernon ja Petunia astuivat sisään ja mies henkäisi kauhusta ja perääntyi monta askelta ja lopulta kompastui omiin jalkoihinsa pakokauhun loistaessa miehen punertavilta kasvoilta. Tämä näytti hyvin hassulta istuessaan lattialla lihavalla pyrstöllään hikikarpaloiden vieriessä otsalla.

"Hei Vernon! Näytät olevan hyvin, hmm, pulskassa kunnossa sitten viime näkemän", Lily sanoi kepeästi ja tallusteli miehen ohi tämän puhistessa lattialla raivoissaan. Lilyltä pääsi pieni tirskahdus ja hän kipitti nopeasti yläkertaan.

Ovikelloa rinkutettiin vaativasti ja Lily pomppi alakertaan. Oven takaa kuului kovaäänistä riitelyä ja rinkutus vain jatkui.

"...tiedä, kuuleeko Lily tätä, kummallisia nämä jästivempeleet!"

"Kyllä Lily kuulee. Siihen kyllä riittää yksikin painallus"

"Nämähän ovat vaikeampia kuin hupelimet! Kaikki jästien taikuuskorvikkeet pitävät ääntä, jota ei itse... LILY!"

Samassa Lilyn syliin ryntäsi vaalea pyörremyrsky ja oli rutistaa Lilyn keuhkot tyhjiksi. Vihdoin irrottautuessaan halauksesta, tyttö näki toisen paremmin. Siinä seisoskeli Jessica, yksi Lilyn parhaista kavereista. Jessillä oli vahvasti mustalla rajatut myrskynsiniset silmät ja tupeeratut vaaleat hiukset, jotka sojottivat joka suuntaan kuin Potterilla konsanaan, mutta paljon paremmalla tavalla. Jessillä oli myös violetti, hyvin suurikokoisella kaula-aukolla varustettu T-paita, jossa oli mustaa pitsiä ja ketjuja ja niittejä. Jalassaan tytöllä oli tiukat mustat farkut, jotka oli revitty ja niitattu. Farkkuja koristi niittivyö ja maiharit. Kyntensä tyttö oli lakannut mustaksi ja oli Jess ottanut lävistyksen huuleensakin.

"Wow, Jess! Olet ihan erinäköinen kuin ennen! Mikäs sinuun on iskenyt?" kysyi Lily verraten tyttöä kuudennelta luokalta lähteneeseen tyttöön, joka oli ollut oikein tavallinen ja lävistyksetön.

"Olenpas kuullut tuon ennenkin. Äidistä minä olen kammottavan näköinen ja suvaitsematon", Jess manaili ja Lily päätti jättää asian sikseen ja siirtyi toiseen parhaista ystävistään, Sarahiin. Sarah oli samanlainen kuin ennenkin. Tytöllä oli valkoinen pitkähihainen ja matalalantioiset vaaleat farkut. Kasvoissaan Sarahilla oli vaaleansininen silmämeikki ja runsaasti puuteria. Pitkällä tytöllä oli jalassaan siniset Conversen tennarit ja olallaan olkalaukku. Ruskeat hiukset olivat korkealla ponnarilla ja ainaisesti sileät.

Tytöt halasivat ja vaihtoivat kuulumiset. Sarah oli täysin samanlainen kuin ennenkin ja kaikki oli tämän tytön kanssa muuttumatonta.

"Iiiskää! Sarah ja Jess ovat täällä! Lähdetäänkö?" kysyi Lily isältään, joka kohta juoksikin ulos kahvimuki kädessään.

Matthew Evans oli vihreäsilmäinen neljänkymmenen paremmalla puolella keikkuva mies. Miehellä oli punertavanruskeat hiukset ja laihat kasvot. Hänellä oli myös hyvä huumorintaju, josta kertoi ainaiset naururypyt miehen silmäkulmissa. Herra Evansin vartalo oli sopusuhtainen, muttei hirveän lihaksikas.

James, Sirius, Charlotte ja Charles ilmiintyivät Vuotavan Noidankattilan eteen kovasti poksahtaen. Miesväki päätyi kasaksi asfaltille, pojat alimpana.

"Anturajalka, ottaisitko ystävällisesti tassusi pois naamaltani? Ja iskä, voisitko nousta, litistyn tänne?" James marisi poski lyttääntyneenä kovaan asfalttiin. Samaan aikaan Charles nousi ponnistellen ylös. Kohta mies seisoikin jalkakäytävällä puhdistaen kaapuaan. Sitten loppu paino katosi, ja Sirius sadatteli ja ravisteli itseään Jamesinkin vääntäytyessä ylös.

Samassa Sirius olikin kadonnut kadun toiselle puolelle ja flirttaili jo täyttä häkää kahden huomiota herättävän lyhyisiin hameisiin ja niukkoihin toppeihin pukeutuneen jästitytön kanssa. James irvisti, mutta meni äitinsä pyynnöstä hakemaan poikaa.

Sarah, Lily ja Jess olivat juuri astelemassa ulos Irvetasta. Jess ei käsittänyt sitä, miten toiset kaksi voivat olla niin herkkävatsaisia! Hehän vihersivät, mutta sekään ei estänyt Jessiä selittämästä tarinaa kuudennen luokan päättöhetkistä, kun Black oli tullut ja posauttanut vessan seinän Jessin ollessa vessassa, kolmannen kerroksen tyttöjen vessassa.

"...ja minä vain istuin siinä ihan normaalisti, ja sitten kuului kauhea BOOM! Ja yhtäkkiä seinää ei ollutkaan ja sitten minä olin vähän niinkuin iik... Ja hei katsokaa, ketkä tuolta tulevat!"

"Voi pyhä pökäle sentään! Ei, ei, ei, antakaa heidän olla huomaamatta meitä, pliis...", Lily piipitti. Jess kuitenkin tiesi, että tyttö tulisi joskus menemään Potterin kanssa yhteen.

"HOI! Black! Potter! Lupin! Piskuilan!" Jess kiljui kurkku suorana. Lily taisi pikkuisen järkyttyä, koska kompastui jalkoihinsa ja kaatui portaissa. Auts. Hitto.

"Voi McGarmiwan nuttura sentään!" huusi Potter, joka juoksi jo kovaa vauhtia tyttöjä kohti Black ja Lupin kannoillaan. Piskuilan oli kadonnut. Varmaan Qaino Vahvahqoelle. Ainakin painonsa mukaan.

"Okei, osaako kukaan parannusloitsua tai onko kukaan seitsemäätoista?" Sarah kyseli huolestuneena katsellessaan Lilyn päätä, jossa oli mukavankokoinen kuhmu ja pieni naarmu, josta tuli verta.

"Olen seitsemäntoista ja osaan parannusloitsun pikkuhaavoille aika hyvin", Lupin vastasi rauhallisesti. Muut kaksi jäljellä olevaa kelmiä katsoivat toisiaan ja hykersivät hiljaa jollekin sisäpiirin, tai kelmien, vitsille, joka ihan varmasti oli tappavan kaksimielinen.

Lupin kumartuikin Lilyn vierelle ja sauvan heilautuksella Lilyn iho kuroutui takaisin.

"Herpaannu", mutisi poika seuraavaksi ja Lily nousikin ylös ja voihkaisi nähdessään Potterin huolestuneen pärstän nokkansa edessä.

"Morjensta mie -siis naiseen!" Black paukautti tullessaan Jessin viereen ja iski silmäänsä.

"No terve Black. Ainiin, siis no, mielisairas Black!" paukautti Jess takaisin.

"Mitä? Mielisairas?"

"Siis terve on ihan idiootti tapa moikata, kun kyseessä on epäterve ihminen, tässä tapauksessa eräs kävelevä naistenkaatokone, joka parhaillaan... Älä. Hiplaa. Jalkaani. Black. Tai, saatat menettää elimesi, joilla jatkat mahtavaa Blackin sukua", Jess sihahti lopun hampaidensa välistä.

"Okei, okei, jatka ole hyvä"

"Siis, sinä olet epäterve, ja epäterveelle ei voi sanoa terve, niin että päätin määrittää miten olet sairas, ja paras sana oli mielisairas eli siis tervehdin sinua sillein"

"Ahaa. Mutta liikuttaisiinko yhdessä loppupäivä? Oletan, ettette ole vielä ostaneet kirjoja", Sirius ehdotti kelmivirne komeilla kasvoillaan.

"Joo, liikutaan vain yhdessä", Jess vastasi flirttiin vino virne kasvoillaan ja iski silmäänsä. Yhtäkkiä Lilyn ja Potterin kovaääninen riita loppui ja Potter vislasi kovaäänisesti ja Lily läimäisi poikaa oikein olan takaa korvalle saaden tämän rillit tippumaan.

"Hitto!" Potter kirosi, kun lasit helähtivät rikki kovaan marmoriin. Ja taas auttava-käsi-Lupin näpäytti rillejä ja simsalabim -ne olivat ehjät.

Lily nauroi kevyesti ja tönäisi Potteria huikan. Potter näytti kieltään Lilylle ja päristi. Lily tuuppasi poikaa olkapäähän ja Potter pörrötti hiukan tytön hiuksia. Lily ei ollut tästä moksiskaan vaan nauroi ja päristi. Jessin vieressä Sarah kohotti toista kulmaansa ja katsoi Jessiä kysyvästi. Jess vastasi omahyväisellä hymyllä.

Kuuden Rohkelikon ryhmä käveli sisälle Säilä & Imupaperiin. Sarvihaara ja Lily nahistelivat vieläkin leikillisesti, ja Sarah oli kadonnut nuoleskelemaan jotain Korpinkynsipoikaa. Jess ja Sirius juttelivat ja kiusasivat toisiaan vähän kovemmalla kielellä ja iskivät kevyttä -ja vähän raskaampaakin flirttiä. Kuutamo oli bongannut Maryn, heidän ikäisensä Rohkelikkotytön, muiden tyttöjen kaverin, joka oli ollut poikaystävänsä kanssa ostoksilla, mutta tytön Luihuispoikaystävä oli kadonnut jonnekkin Ruikulin ja Malfoyn seuraan. Nimi taisi olla Avery tai jotain. Siriuksen vierellä kulkeva Jess nuoli kurpitsajäätelötötteröään, ja oli Siriuskin siitä vähän nuolaissut. Ja saanut leikkisän läpsäyksen poskelle.

"Hyvät herrat ja neidit, mitä saisi olla?" kysyi joukkion eteen pysähtynyt vanha, kurttuinen myyjä, joka näytti yhtä haperolta kuin kirjojen sivut.

"Päivää, me olemme menossa seitsemännelle luokalle Tylypahkaan, eli tarvitsemme..." Lily aloitti, mutta myyjä keskeytti: "Juu, juu, tiedän mitä tarvitsette. Seuratkaa!" Ja niin mies lähti johdattamaan nuoria korkeiden hyllyjen väliin.

James kantoi suurta pinoa kirjoja. Vieressä kävelevällä Remuksella oli puolet enemmän, mutta Lily oli se, joka pesi koko joukon kirjojen määrässä, tytöllä oli muutama kirja enemmän kuin Remuksella, ja lyhyt Lily näytti hautautuvan jättimäiseen kasaan kirjoja. James olisi halunnut tarjota auttavan kätensä, mutta pelkäsi saavansa kirouksen niskaansa. Hän ei halunnut kuitenkaan sorruttaa sitä haurasta ystävyyttä, joka hänen ja tuon punahiuksisen jumalattaren välille oli tällä ostosressulla rakentunut. _Ja, _sanoi pieni ääni Jamesin päässä, _olisiko sinulla muka enempää käsiä, joita voi ojentaa apuun._ Äh, se oli se vitsikäs ääni, ei se järjen ääni.

"Potter, missä Jess ja Sirius ovat?" kysyi Lily, joka oli tätä ennen jutellut Maryn kanssa hiukan taaempana. Voi, kuinka kauniit tämän syvät, vihreät silmät olivatkaan! Ja musta huppari, jossa oli pieni HH ja sen ympärillä kultainen sieppi; Henkipään Harpyijoiden logo. Se ei yrittänyt mitenkään olla erityisen kaunis tai erityinen, mutta oli silti kauniimpi kuin Mary tai Sarah tai Jess, jotka tekivätkin jotain kauneutensa eteen. Tytöllä oli myös yksinkeraiset farkut, jotka pukivat häntä hyvin. Vanhat ja likaiset tennarit näyttivät sopivan kuin nakutettu muuhun kokonaisuuteen ja hiukset olivat pörrössä, eikä tytöllä ollut meikkiä.

"Häh..? Aa, joo, ei Anturajalka ainakaan Säilästä & Imupaperista poistunut", James vastasi ollen omissa ajatuksissaan, eli siis Lilyssä, ja vasta nyt huomasi veljensä puuttuvan.

"No, he menivät varmaan jonnekin nurkan taakse nuolemaan", veikkasi Lily, ja James oli samaa mieltä, vaikkei sitä sanonutkaan ääneen.

"Evans?" kysyi James, joka oi jäänyt Lilyn kanssa Remuksen ja Maryn jälkeen, monta metriä.

"Mmm..."

"Tuota noin, ööh..." James takelteli.

"Älä viitsi päätäsi puhkoa. Anna tulla vain, ei mikään sinua ennekään ole estänyt", naurahti Lily.

"Tuota, tehtäisiinkösopimus?"**,** James puuskahti yhteen putkeen hermostuksissaan.

"Mitäh?"

"Siis sitä vain, että tehtäisiinkö sopimus?"

"Riippuu vähän siitä, mimmoinen sopimus olisi kyseessä"

"Äh, ei mikään ihan kammo, vaan ajattelin lähinnä sitä, että alkaisimme kutsua toisiamme etunimillä, jos sopii? Kun joudumme työskentelemään koko vuoden yhdessä ja mehän olemme vähän niin kuin kavereita, vai..?"

"Joo, kai se sopii, mutta sillä ehdolla, ettet yritä lähennellä minua yhtään"

"Sopii, Lily"

Lily vaan nauroi ja tuuppasi poikaa ja molemmat alkoivat nauraa ihan hillittömästi.

Emily MacCourtney asteli äitinsä kanssa Säilä & Imupaperiin. Emilyn äiti meni ryppyisen kauppiaan puheille ja kirjahullu Emily meni hyllyjen väliin etsimään mukavia kirjoja Tylypahkaan mukaan otettavaksi. Emily oli 11-vuotias, ja meni ensimmäiselle luokalle Tylypahkaan. Tyttö oli puoliverinen, joten hän oli osannutkin odottaa kutsua, mutta oli silti ollut innossaan sen saatuaan. Viereisestä hyllyrivistä kuului omituista ääntä, ihan kuin joku olisi heitellyt vesi-ilmapalloja lattiaan. Ääni herätti Emilyn mielenkiinnon, ja tyttö siirtyikin vaivihkaa seuraavaan hyllynväliin.

Siellä tyttöä odotti yllätys. Kaksi melkein aikuista rohkelikko-oppilasta (jos mitään voi pojan paidan ja tytön korvakorujen kuvioista päätellä) oli kietoutunut toistensa ympärille, ja mustahiuksisen, huomiota herättävän komean pojan kädet oli tytön tupeeratuissa vaaleissa hiuksissa ja vyötäröllä ja tytön kädet olivat pojan hiuksissa.

"Em, missä olet?" Emilyn äiti huusi. Samassa tyttö ja poika irrottautuivat toisistaan ja huomasivat Emilyn. Poika kuiskasi jotain tytölle, väläytti Emilylle henkeäsalpaavan hymyn, iski silmää ja lähti vetämään tyttöä kadulle. Molemmat nostivat kirjapinonsa ja katosivat ulos, jossa näkyi pieni joukko muita heidän ikäisiään, joilla kaikilla oli käsissään pino kirjoja. Toinen mustahiuksinen, silmälasipäinen poika ja punahiuksinen tyttö nahistelivat kuin viisivuotiaat ja arpinen, ruskeahiuksinen poika ja hieman pullea ja lyhyt tummanruskeahiuksinen tyttö juttelivat rauhallisesti. Silmälasipäinen poika alkoi kuulustella juuri tullutta tummaa poikaa ja punahiuksinen tyttö ja tumman pojan punkkariseuralainen riitelivät jostain, mikäli jotain heidän ilmeistään voi päätellä.

"...Jess! Oletko hullu! Black? Siis ihan tosi, _Black_! Etkö enää enemmän petollista poikaa löytänyt! Herran jestas!" saarnasi Lily järkyttyneenä Jessille. Kuinka, kuinka tuo typerä tyttö oli voinut retkahtaa siihen naistennaurattajaan, joka vaihtaa tyttöä viiden minuutin välein.

"Lily, rauhoitu, me kummatkin vain pidämme hauskaa, siis en minäkään Siriuksesta pidä kuin ystävänä. Olemme vähän kuin ystäviä etuisuuksilla", Jess selosti. Lily hymähti ja meni juttelemaan Jamesin kanssa. Lily ei ikinä uskonut ajattelevansa Jamesia parempana seurana kuin Jess, Mary, Remus, Alice tai Sarah. Mutta Alice, Lilyn ehdottomastti paras ystävä oli Amerikassa poikaystävänsä Frank Longbottomin kanssa, Mary jutteli Remuksen kanssa, Jess oli muuten vain rasittava, Sarah oli kadonnut sen Korpinkyntensä kanssa; James oli oikein mukavaa seuraa. Ei hän niin omahyväinen, turhamainen, itserakas, rasittava, kaksimielinen tai mahdoton ollutkaan, kun häneen hiukan tutustui.

Rohkelikkoryhmä kävi vielä jäätelöllä, Matami Malkinilla ja syömässä Vuotavassa nodankattilassa ennen kotiinlähtöä.

"Nähdään huomenna junassa, Lily", James toivotti ja halasi Lilyä nopeasti. Autossa istuva Matthew Evans oli pullauttaa silmänsä ulos päästä nähdessään tämän. Sirius ja Jess oli häädetty jo jäätelöbaarissa Maryn meinattua oksentaa jäätelöönsä niiden kahden tekemisten vuoksi. Sarah oli jäänyt, mutta Lily oli sopinut Maryn kanssa, että tyttö tulisi heille yöksi.

"Nähdään James!" Lily vastasi ja rutisti poikaa ystävällisesti. Tyttö toivotti hyvästit vielä Remukselle ja loikki autoon Maryn kanssa.


	3. Chapter 3

Luku 3: Uusia tuttavuuksia, riitoja ja paukkuvia ovia, eli takaisin Tylypahkaan

Lily työnsi kärrynsä laiturien 9 ja 10 välisestä puomista läpi. Hän näkisi ystävänsä. Viimeksi hän oli nähnyt Jessin, Sarahin ja Maryn eilen, mutta Alice hänen olisi nähtävä. Niin, Alice. He eivät olleet koko kesänä kirjoitelleet saati sitten tavanneet. Ja tietysti hän näkisi kelmit, eli siis Jamesin. James oli täyttänyt tytön koko pään viime yönä, eikä hän ollut saanut nukutuksi ollenkaan. Mary oli lähtenytkin heiltä illalla, kun oli kuullut veljensä tulleen Englantiin. Maryn veli Oliver asui Italiassa vaimonsa ja tyttärensä Francescan kanssa. Tyttö oli vasta kahden. Nyt koko pikku perhe oli Englannissa visiitillä. Oliverin vaimo ei osannut sanaakaan englantia, mutta silti he tulivat saattamaan Marya Tylypahkaan.

"Lily!" huusi lyhythiuksinen Alice, joka juoksi tytön luo ja kapsahti tämän kaulaan.

"Hei Alice! Olikos Ameriikassa hauskaa?" kysyi Lily tummahiuksiselta tytöltä.

"Jeah. Frankkin on täällä. Frank!" Alice oli ihan kuin olisi vetänyt koko viikon pelkkää kofeiinia. Se olikin hyvin todennäköistä ottaen tytön mustat silmänaluset huomioon.

"Mitäs täällä on tapahtunut?" Alice uteli tiukasti Frankin kainalossa.

"Ömh, minä ja James olemme nykyään kavereita, Jess on Blackin kanssa, ainakin oli eilen, ja Jessistä on tullut joku punkkari tai jotain vastaavaa"

"Sinä ja Potter? Kavereita? Jess ja Black? Eikö kukaan täällä voi vastustaa kelmejä paitsi minä?" Alice ihmetteli ja suuteli Frankia.

"Arvaas kuka?" kuului karhea ääni Lilyn selän takaa ja kädet peittivät tytön silmät.

"Olet joko James tai Black", arvasi Lily. Samassa kädet poistuivat tytön silmiltä.

"Miksi kutsut Sarvihaaraa etunimeltä, mutta minä olen vain Black", nurisi Sirius.

"Koska olet tuollainen hitonmoinen naistenkaataja etkä välitä himppuakaan tyttöjen tunteista", näpäytti Lily ja poistui. Sirius kohautti olkapäitään kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan.

James avasi melkein tyhjän vaunuosaston oven. Ainoa, joka siellä istui, oli Lily syventyneenä johonkin ulkoasun perusteella vanhaan kirjaan. Hiukset peittivät kasvot punaisena verhona ja jäivät lenkkiin niiden osuessa kirjan sivulle.

"Höm, tuota noin, saammeko tulla tänne?" poika kysyi Siriuksen ja Jessin hihitellessä taustalla. Tyttö nosti katseensa kirjasta ja vastasi myöntävästi, mutta jatkoi lukemista. James istui Lilyn viereen.

"Mitä luet?" James kysyi. Lily sulki kirjan ja näytti kantta pojalle.

"_Roméo et Juliette, _Romeo ja Julia. Ranskaksi?"

"Jep. Osaatko sinäkin ranskaa?" Lily kysyi.

"Osaan. Äitini on ranskalainen. Olin juuri kysymässä samaa sinulta. Mutta ilmeisen hyvin osaat, jos Shakespearia alat ranskaksi vääntämään. Yritin kerran lukea juuri tuota ihan englanniksi, mutta oli hiukan vaikealukuista ja jätin kesken. Enkä ole sen koommin kirjaan koskenut", James sepusti ja sai vastaukseksi naurahduksen. Lily pisti merkin kirjaan ja sujautti sen toisen kirjan seuraksi laukkuunsa.

"Luetko sinäkin klassikoita?" tyttö kummasteli.

"En. Anturajalka vain kehui sitä", James vastasi muina miehinä.

"Anturajalka? Ai siis Sirius? Siriusko lukee Shakespearea?" sanoi toinen silmät teevadin kokoisina.

"Jep. Tai luki, joskus pari kolme vuotta takaperin"

"Voi huhhuh! Mitäs sinä sitten luet?"

"Huispauskirjoja, historiaa, useimmiten Merlinistä ja muuta sellaista"

"Historiaa? Tosiaanko?"

"Jeps. Tylypahkan historiikki on hyvä, mutta paras on Merlinin elämänkerta. Tiesitkö, että Merlinin paras kaveri keksi Merlinin kuoltua sanonnan 'Kautta Merlinin likaisten alushousujen'?"

"Tylypahkan historiikki on kyllä hyvä, mutta Merliniä en ole lukenut, koska Merlin on minusta ikävystyttävä hahmo. Oliko Merlinillä sitten oikeasti niin likaiset alushousut?" tyttö kysyi kiinnostuneena. James purskahti nauruun. Tässä hän jutteli elämänsä rakkauden kanssa Merlinin alushousuista.

"Sarvihaara, mitä nyt?" Sirius kysyi laiskasti irrottautuen vihdoin pitkästä suudelmasta Jessin kanssa.

"Ää, ei mitään, kerroin tässä vain Lilylle kiinnostuksestasi Shakespearen tuotantoon", kiusoitteli James ja Sirius kalpeni hiusrajaansa myöten ja sitten punastui helakasti.

Pian tulikin Lilyn ja Jamesin aika mennä ohjeistamaan valvojaoppilaita, ja Sirius ja Jess jäivät kolmisin Remuksen kanssa vaunuosastoon. Peter oli häipynyt taas jonnekin, eikä Sarah ollut tullut samaan vaunuosastoon alkuunkaan, koska hän halusi kai kuherrella jossain rauhassa sen korpinkyntensä kanssa. Alice ja Mary olivat myös menneet jonnekin muualle, mutta se ei Siriusta paljoakaan hetkauttanut. Remus nukkui. Jess luki kirjaa, jonka oli Lilyn laukusta pöllinyt. Siriuksella oli tylsää, ja hän tupeerasi Jessin vaaleita hiuksia. Jess ei ollut mikään maailman kaunein, mutta kelpasi, sillä molemmilla oli oikutteleva luonne ja paljon yhteistä. Sirius haukotteli. Voisi ruokakärrykin joskus tulla, että saisi murua rinnan alle.

Yhtäkkiä vaunuosaston ovi aukeni, ja sisään työntyi kauniin vaaleat kiharat omaavan tytön pää.

"Bonjour, saanko tulla tänne? Muualla on täyttä", tyttö kysyi vahvalla ranskalaisella korostuksella.

"Joo, tule vaan, vaikkakin täältä puuttuu pari tyyppiä, mutta ihan sama. Kyllä me sinulle tilaa saadaan", Sirius vastasi ja iski tytölle silmää.

"Kiitos. Olen muuten Joëlle, ja tulen Ranskasta. Olen vaihto-oppilaana Tylypahkassa tämän vuoden"

"Olen Sirius, tässä on tyttöystäväni Jess ja tuo nukkuva tuolla on Remus ja meidän riitapukarimme ja samalla ainoat ranskantaitoiset ystävämme puuttuvat vielä, he ovat johtajaoppilaita", Sirius esitteli ja viittasi jokaiseen omalla esittelyvuorollaan.

"Ahaa. Ovatkos ne riitapukarinne sotkuisen mustan 'iuspehkon omistava rillipää ja punahiuksinen lyhyehkö tyttö?" Joëlle kysyi ja heilautti hiuksensa selkään. Tytöllä oli hyvin pitkät hiukset ja korkeakorkoiset mokkasaappaat, joihin oli siististi työnnetty valkoisten housujen lahkeet. Tytöllä oli meikkiä taidokkaasti kasvoissaan ja pitkät kynnet olivat punaiset, samansävyiset kuin tämän muotoonleikattu kaunis helmikoristeinen ja avokauluksinen pitkähihainen.

"Jeah. Lily ja Sarvihaara ovat riidelleet ykköseltä asti ja Sarvihaarasemme on saanut monta erinomaista kirousta niskaansa", selitti Sirius puhuen noin kolmisenkymmentä senttiä tytön kasvojen alapuolelle. Tyttö ei näyttänyt häiriintyvän, vaan tarkasteli kynsiään ja mutristi huuliaan.

"Vai niin. 'E ovat tulossa tännepäin", Joëlle ilmoitti ja kaivoi kynsisakset ja kynsilakan laukustaan ja alkoi huoltaa täydellisiä kynsiään. Jess tuhahti ja laski kirjansa alas ja pisti sen Lilyn laukkuun.

"Mitä sinä tuhahtelet? Ei sinulla paljoakaan kehumista ole", tyttö katsoi merkitsevästi kulmat koholla Jessin mustaksi lakattuja, lyhyeksi pureskeltuja kynsiä.

"En olekaan tuollainen materialisti tai perfektionisti kuin eräät", Jess näpäytti takaisin ja marssi ulos vaunuosastosta ja läimäytti oven väkivaltaisesti kiinni ja lähti marssimaan käytävää pitkin tömistellen maihinnoususaappaitaan kovaäänisesti lattiaan. Joëlle jatkoi kynsiensä lakkaamista ja Sirius siirtyi tytön viereen ja yritti tirkistellä tämän kaula-aukosta sisään kuin koko Jessiä ei olisi ollut olemassakaan.

Jess paukautti vessan oven kiinni ja säikäytti yhden ohikävelevän ensiluokkalaisen, jolle irvisti rumasti. Pieni tyttö purskahti itkuun ja juoksi vaunuosastoonsa. Mokomakin itkupilli! Ja joku ah-niin-kaunis-ja-ihana ranskatar Joëlle, jolla ei ollut mielessä kuin ne aivan mahtavat kyntensä ja pojat. Pinnallista! Ja hän antoi Siriuksenkin katsella kaula-aukkoaan. Jos hän olisi ollut tuo ranskatar, olisi hän antanut pojalle ympäri korvia ja haukkunut vielä päälle päätteeksi. Ja jos poika menee pelehtimään tuollaisen läjän kanssa, niin saa kyllä selkäänsä, ja kovaa! Sen voi Jessica Nemesis Connor luvata pyhästi!

Lily astui James kannoillaan vaunuosastoon, jonka kokoonpano oli muuttunut. Jess oli lähtenyt, ja joku ranskalaisella aksentilla puhuva tyttö puhui kovaan ääneen ja osoitteli jotain pergamentilta. Remus ei ollut herännyt, mutta nytkähteli hassusti. Sirius ei varmaan kuunnellut tytön paasausta ollenkaan, vaan tuijotteli tämän rintavarustusta. Kuullessaan oven avautuvan, tyttö nosti kylmänsiniset silmänsä paperista ja mittaili Lilyn sotkuisia hiuksia, meikittömiä kasvoja, vanhoja farkkuja ja likaisia tennareita arvostelevasti ja siirsi katseensa Jamesiin. Pojalla oli tiukat pillifarkut, Queenin keikkapaita ja musta aukinainen huppari. Hän kieltämättä näytti hyvältä.

"Bonjour", tyttö kehräsi Jamesiin katsoen. James loi apuapyytävän katseen Lilyyn, joka katsoi hyytävästi tyttöä, josta hänelle tuli mieleen muotitietoisempi, kauniimpi Petunia.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle", Lily vastasi hyytävän kohteliaasti samaan ääneen Jamesin kanssa.

"Moi, je m'appelle Joëlle, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Joë", Joëlle vastasi katsoen vieläkin Jamesiin.

"Je m'appelle James Potter, et elle est Lily Evans", James esitteli ja meni istumaan Remuksen viereen ja Lily otti laukkunsa, ja huomasi, että joku oli penkonut sitä. Hän tiesi, että Jess luki hänen Taru Sormusten herrasta-kirjaansa välillä, mutta nyt se oli pohjalla. Tarkemman tutkiskelun jälkeen Lily huomasi yhden ranskankielisistä tarinoistaan puuttuvan. Juuri se oli se pergamentti, josta Joë oli kovaan ääneen lukenut.

"Aah, Lily, tässä on 'urmaava tarinasi, siinä oli vaikka kuinka paljon kielioppivirheitä ja lauserakenteet pielessä", Joëlle ilmoitti tärkeilevästi ja ojensi pergamentin takaisin tytölle.

"Saanko katsoa?" kysyi James. Lily punastui, mutta antoi tarinansa toisen luettavaksi. James luki tarinaa pitkään, ja lopulta totesi sen olleen ihan hyvä, eikä kielioppi ollut yhtään niin paha kuin tyttö oli väittänyt. Lily soi pojalle ystävällisen hymyn ja uppoutui taas Romeon ja Julian maailmaan Jamesin vallattua loppupenkin makaavalla ruumiillaan. Remuskin siirtyi pois alta Siriuksen viereen lukemaan jotain kirjaa. James makasi kyljellään kuunnellen vastapäätä istuvan Siriuksen luentoa ranskan kielen vaikeuksista ja käsittämättömyydestä. Pojan T-paita paljasti kaistaleen lihaksikasta selkää, eikä Lily voinut kieltää jääneensä tuijottamaan sitä.

Jess avasi koko junan melutasoltaan korkeimman vaunuosaston oven, jossa James makoili penkillä rennosti jalat Lilyn sylissä, joka luki sitä ranskankielistä opustaan. Muoti-ikoni meikkasi käsipeilistä katsoen kasvojaan, Remus luki jotain paksua tiiliskiveä ja Sirius selitti jotain luultavasti Jamesille kädet viuhtoen ja äänentaso huomattavan korkealla.

"Jess!" Sirius kiljaisi ja avasi kätensä kutsuen syliin, koska muualla ei ollut tilaa(James oli Lilyn kanssa vallannut toisen penkin, Remus, Sirius ja Joëlle olivat toisella). Jess istui Siriuksen syliin, ja poika virnisti omahyväisesti.

"Ihanaa että tulit takaisin, on ollut tylsää ilman sinua", Sirius heitti.

"Voi olen minäkin paluustani iloinen, koska aloin saada vieroitusoireita huulistasi", Jess jatkoi yhtä kehnolla iskulauseella.

"Korjataanpa se asia sitten", mutisi Sirius ennen kuin heidän huulensa koskettivat toisiaan.

"Saako olla jotain syötävää?" ruokakärryn noita kysyi, mutta Sirius ja Jess eivät irrottautuneet toisistaan.

"He näyttävät syöttävän kieliään toisilleen, mutta minä voisin ottaa suklaasammakoita kaksi pussia, Droopleja ja Bertie Bottin jokamaunrakeita", James tilasi. Noita antoi tilatut tavarat ja James maksoi. Lily otti noidankattilaleivoksen, Bertie Botteja sekä suklaasammakoita. Remus otti vain suklaasammakkopussin.

Päivä alkoi kääntyä illaksi ja vaunuosastossa oli aina vain entistä kovempi melu. Jopa Lily oli hylännyt kirjansa ja osallistunut räjähtävä näpäys-turnaukseen, joka päättyi Remuksen rökäletappioon ja Siriuksen kovaäänisiin voitonjuhliin, joihin liittyi Jess, tuolilla tanssiminen, nuoleskelu ja Jamesin ja Lilyn keskeytyspyynnöt ja Remuksen yökkäily. Lopulta kaikki olivat kasvoiltaan noessa ja hiukset pystyssä, paitsi Joëlle, joka oli jättäytynyt pelistä tuhahdellen "Englantilaisten 'alvoille 'uveille".

Velhoshakkiturnaus taas oli päättynyt Lilyn ja Remuksen puolituntia kestäneeseen taktiikkamittelöön, joka oli päättynyt siihen, että Sirius kaatui shakkilaudan päälle ja nappulat valittivat lattialla. Ja koko vaunuosaston porukka oli vesiselviä. Tai siis kurpitsamehuselviä.

"Hei, pitäisiköhän vaihtaa kaavut?" kysyi Lily saatuaan shakkipelin takaisin laatikkoon.

"Kai, olemmehan puolentunnin päästä Tylypahkassa", Jess vastasi ja pyyhkäisi noet kasvoiltaan hihaansa.

"Okei, miesväki, hushus! Eikä Siriuskaan kurki!" Lily hätisteli ja läpsi menemään haluttomia Jamesia ja Siriusta päähän kädellään. Remus oli jo kilttinä poikana ulkona istumassa selkä seinää vasten.

Jess oli ottamassa paitaa pois, kun kuuli pienen kolahduksen ja vaunuosaston ovi aukeni. Sieltä pilkisti pakenevan Siriuksen selkä. Tyttö vetäisi paidan päälleen, ja kiljui Siriuksen perään:

"Sirius Black, sinä saasta, etkö osaa edes hetkeä pitää noita pervoja silmiäsi erossa puolialastomista tytöistä!" Mutta Sirius oli jo kaukana. Remus pyöritteli päätään ja huokaisi raskaasti, tömäytti päänsä seinään hiukan liian kovaa ja kirosi hiljaa.

Kun vaunuosaston nuoret noidat ja velhot olivat säädyllisesti pukeissa ja Siriuksen poskessa oli kämmenenmuotoinen mustelma, alkoi juna hiljalleen hidastaa.

"Reemuuus! Herätys!" Sirius herätteli Remusta ja paukautti poikaa tämän kädessä olleella paksulla kirjalla päähän. Remus kilttinä poikana heräsi ja vähemmän kilttinä poikana paukautti Siriusta samalla kirjalla päähän puolet kovempaa, ja sai pojan valittelemaan.

"Remus, Sirius, juna pysähtyi pikkuiset. Nyt astutaan junasta ulos ja kävellään kivasti käsi kädessä kivoihin pikku thestraleiden vetämiin vaunuihin, joista ei roikuta eikä työnnetä sormia pinnojen väliin", opasti James äidillisellä äänellä.

"Kyllä, äiti. Saako thestraleita lyödä?" kysyi Sirius eläytyen pikkulapsen rooliin ja ottaen Jamesin kädestä kiinni.

"Ei saa lyödä, ja päästä irti kädestäni!" James murahti ja mulkaisi toista. Sirius nurisi jotain ja Remus huomautti jotain Siriuksesta ja miehiin suuntautuneisuudesta ja sai mulkaisun.

Kelmit, paitsi edelleen kadoksissa oleva Peter, ja Lily, Jess ja Joëlle astelivat Suureen Saliin ja edelleen Rohkelikon tupapöytään, paitsi Joëlle, jonka oli käsketty mennä opettajien pöydän takana olevaan huoneeseen.

"Ääh, päästiinpä siitä täydellisestä ranskalaisesta hempukasta. Eihän se voi osallistua edes liemiin, kun kynnet katkeavat. Yöök!" Jess manaili Joëta.

"Onhan se aika ärsyttävä, mutta ulkonäköä ei ainakaan puutu!" Sirius puuttui puheeseen. Jess mulkaisi poikaa, joka loi anelevan katseen Remukseen, joka näytteli kiinnostuneen jostain pöytäliinan kuviosta. Sirius hymyili Jessille, ja Jess hymyili takaisin, ja sitten he aloittivat tavanomaisen suutelutuokionsa Jamesin näytellessä oksentavaa siinä Siriuksen toisella puolella. Siriuksen ihailijakaarti, eli puolet koulun tytöistä mulkoili paria pahasti, kun taas loput puolet mulkoilivat Siriusta pahasti ja Jessiä myötätuntoisesti, sillä tämä puoli oli joutunut vain viivaksi Siriuksen sängynpäätyyn.

"HOI! Rakki! Missähän Sarah ja Matohäntä ovat?" James kysyi saaden Siriuksen huomion itseensä.

"Luutakomerossa", Sirius vastasi muina miehinä.

Emily asteli jännittyneenä tuiman noidan perässä Suureen Saliin, joka oli yhtä upea mitä hän oli lukenut. Katto oli täydellinen myrskytaivas, sillä ulkona satoi kuin saavista kaatamalla ja salamat halkoivat taivaankantta. Koko tuleva ensiluokka oli läpimärkänä ja kylmissään.

"Mitenköhän meidät lajitellaan?" kysyi Emilyn vieressä seisova tyttö, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset siististi letillä, pisamia nenällä, silmälasit ja tyttö oli hiukan pyöreä.

"Täällä on Lajitteluhattu, jota sovitetaan ja se kertoo tupasi. Olen muuten Emily MacCourtney. Minulla on isosisko seitsemännellä luokalla täällä, Korpinkynnessä. Hän on Ellemarina MacCourtney, mutta mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Olen Rachel King. Tulen Lontoosta, ja molemmat vanhempani ovat jästejä"

"Aijaa. Minä olen puoliverinen; isäni on jästi, mutta ei sillä paljoakaan väliä ole. Elle on kertonut, että hänen vuosikurssillaan on yksi todella fiksu Rohkelikkotyttö, joka on jästisyntyinen"

"Kiva. Mistä sinä tulet?"

"Olen Skotlannista, niinkuin varmaan korostuksesta kuulet. Asun Invernessissä ja minulla on siskon lisäksi vielä pikkuveli, Encadacarlos. Hän on nyt yhdeksänvuotias. Oikea nimeni ei ole Emily, vaan Emberley. Vanhemmillani on oudot nimimieltymykset. Mutta katso, McGarmiwa alkaa lukea nimiä!" Ja niin alkoi nimilista, jonka aloitti Christina Amney-Galacan, kapeakasvoinen ja kauniskasvoinen tummahiuksinen tyttö, joka meni Luihuiseen.

"Amelia Callioni", huusi McGarmiwa. Arannäköinen ranskalaispiirteinen tyttö kipitti eteen, ja hänestä tuli ensimmäinen Rohkelikko. Rohkelikon pöytä hurrasi rajusti, ja toisessa päässä pöytää olevat kaksi mustahiuksista poikaa vislasivat kuuluvasti, kun Amelia kaatui portaissa ja tämän kaapu hulmahti pään yli. Punahiuksinen tyttö poikien vieressä antoi näille ympäri korvia ja toinen heistä näytti erityisen katuvalta.

"Rachel King", McGarmiwa huusi. Emily taputti toisen kättä ja tämä meni eteen. Lajitteluhattu mietti hetken ennen kuin lajitteli tytön Rohkelikkoon.

"Joëlle Lijon-Sainbury", McGarmiwa takelteli hiukan lausuessaan nimen. Tyttö oli kaunis ja ilmeisen vanha, hän kai oli vaihtanut koulua tai oli vaihdossa.

"Rohkelikko!" Ne samat kaksi mustahiuksista poikaa vilkaisivat vaaleaan tyttöön, jonka Emily tunnisti Viistokujalta. Eräs tyttö samasta pöydästä painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja toinen pojista kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.

"Emberley MacCourtney!" Vihdoin! Emily asteli varmana korokkeelle ja veti hatun päähänsä.

_ Hmm, _sanoi ääni Emilyn päässä, _sinussa olisi ainesta Rohkelikoksi, Korpinkynneksi ja Luihuiseksi. Olet hyvin viisas, mutta myös todella rohkea ja ovela. Siskosi on Korpinkynnessä, mutta sinä olet enemmänkin ROHKELIKKO!_

Viimeinen sana kaikui koko salissa. Taas Rohkelikkopöytä hurrasi villisti. Emily suuntasi paikkaan, minne Rachelkin oli mennyt, punahiuksisen tytön viereen.

Ruoat ilmestyivät pöytään, Anturajalka ja Sarvihaara ahmivat ruokaa kuin viimeistä päivää. Molempien naamat olivat yltä päältä kanassa, ja Lily ja kaksi juuri lajiteltua ensiluokkalaista näyttivät inhoavalta. Myös Joëlle katsoi nenänvarttaan pitkin hyvin ylenkatsovasti sikailevia poikia. Joëlle oli hyvin kaunis ja mukavanoloinen varmasti, jos häneen vain tutustuisi.

Lily nalkutti jotain Jamesille ja Siriukselle, jota ei kiinnostanut tippaakaan, sillä hän ja Jess olivat taas hyvin liittyneet suistaan kiinni. Suudelma uhkasi mennä rajummaksi, kun pari kaatui lattialle, mutta Sarvihaara potki heidät eroon toisistaan. Ne kaksi ensiluokkalaista näyttivät pakokauhuisilta, ja Lily tyynnytteli heitä sanomalla jotain ja hymyilemällä.

_ 1. Syyskuuta 1978_

_Rakas päiväkirja,_

_ihanaa olla taas Tylypahkassa. Täällä on niin kotoisaa ja turvallista, tämä on kotini. En voi sietää ajatusta, että tämän vuoden jälkeen tämä loppuu. Viimeinen vuosi kotona ennen todellista maailmaa._

_ Tänään Jess ja Sirius vähän ikäänkuin innostuivat. He meinasivat alkaa luutakomeroimaan keskellä Suurta Salia. Ja tänään lajiteltiin uudet ensiluokkalaiset. Heitä oli kaksi ihan kivaa: Rachel King ja Emberley "Emily" MacCourtney. Emin isosisko on Ellemarina Korpinkynnestä, ihan kiva tyttö._

_ Mutta mitä teen? Pidän Jamesista todella paljon, mutten uskalla kertoa hänelle mitään. Olen ihan hukassa, enkä halua kertoa mitään Alicelle ta Jessille, koska he vain möläyttävät sen Jamesille. Ja Sarah on aina vain sen Jason Benteyn kanssa. Marylle en kerro, koska vaikka Mary onkin ihana, en siltikään pidä häntä parhaana ystävänäni, ja hän on aina jossain huitsissa. Ja se uusi ranskatar: Joëlle Lijon-Sainbury, yök! Voiko kukaan olla niin itsekeskeinen? Hänellä ei taida olla muuta elämää kuin pojat ja meikki. Mutta nyt painun nukkumaan, huomenna on aikainen aamu ja paljon tehtävää._

_Rakkaudella,_

_Lily_


	4. Chapter 4

Luku 4: Angstaamista, kuolaa ja tunteenpurkauksia

Lily heräsi aamulla tavanomaisesti kello kuusi kolmekymmentä, eli puoli seitsemän, tyttöjen makuusalin kellon kumahduksiin. Tyttö katsoi ympärilleen. Hänen vasemmalla puolellaan nukkui Alice, jos jotain verhojen takaa kuuluvasta tuhinasta saattoi päätellä. Mary istui sänkynsä reunalla ja haukotteli makeasti ruskeat hiukset takussa päälaella. Sarah oli hereillä, muttei ilmeisestikään jaksanut nousta ylös. Jess kuorsasi vielä kovaan ääneen suljettujen verhojensa takana. Joëlle oli pedannut sänkynsä siististi, ja viikannut vaatteensa sävy sävyyn sänkynsä päätyyn. Kaapu ja hattu olivat myös viikattu siististi muiden vaatteiden viereen. Tyttö oli, veden lotinasta ja korkealla sopraanolla lauletusta ranskankielisestä laulusta päätellen, suihkussa.

Lily avasi Alicen verhot, ja havaitsi tytön sikiöasennosta peitto potkittuna jalkopäähän.

"Alice! Herää, on aamu", Lily sanoi hiljaa ja ravisti tyttöä hiukan. Alice heräsi unestaan. Hän nousi välittömästi ylös kylmissään kipristellen ja hiukset tavanomaisesti pystyssä.

"Huomentaaaaaa", Alice haukotteli ja venytteli.

"Huomenta vaan", Lily vastasi ja siirtyi Jessin sängyn luo, jossa tyttö kuorsasi yhä hyvällä mallilla.

"Jess! Ylös!" Lily käski kuin koiraa ja repäisi verhot auki.

Sängyssä ei kuorsannutkaan Jess, vaan Sirius, jonka kainaloon oli käpertynyt vaalea ja supersotkuinen hiuspehko. Siriuksella ei ollut paitaa, mutta (luojan kiitos!) housut pojalla näytti olevan, sillä toinen pyjamanhousujen peittämä jalka oli poissa peiton alta.

"Jessica Nemesis Connor!" Lily jyrähti. Jess käänsi päätään ja kohtasi Lilyn salamoivat vihreät silmät.

"Miten. Ihmeessä. Sinä. Olet. Saanut. Tuon. Paskiaisen. Raahattua. Tänne?" tyttö murisi toiselle, joka kalpeni silmissä. Siriuskin heräsi ja haukotteli, jolloin Lily tunki lattialla olleen sukan tämän suuhun.

"Sirius mikälie Black, raahaa tuo ruhosi ovesta ulos kuin olisi jo", Lily sanoi Siriukselle päättäväisesti. Tottelevaisesti Sirius juoksi sukat edelleen suussaan ulos huoneesta ja ennen oven menemistä kiinni, tytöt kuulivat joidenkin nuorempien tyttöjen kikatusta, Siriuksen kauhunhuudon ja poikien makuusalin oven paukahduksen.

"Lily, miksi ihmeessä heivasit poikaystäväni ulos, vaikka me vain nukuimme?" Jess kysyi ihan unenpöpperössä. Lilyn onni, ettei tyttö ollut kunnolla herännyt, koska muuten olisi seurannut huutoa, paukkuvia ovia ja vielä lisää huutoa ja kova lyönti mahaan.

"Jess, haluatko tosiaan, että Black katselee meistä jokaista kun käymme suihkussa ja vaihdamme vaatteita ja laittaudumme tunneille? Tein sen ihan vain hyvää hyvyyttäni estääkseni prinsessamme ja Blackin suhteen", Lily kysyi ärtyneesti.

Joëlle tuli suihkusta vaaleanpunainen pyyhe kiedottuna ympärilleen. Nyt oli Lilyn vuoro mennä suihkuun, ja tyttö poimikin pesupussinsa ja vaalean pyyhkeensä matka-arkustaan. Astuttuaan vessaan, Lily kuuli karmivan korviahyytävän laulun seinän toisella puolen olevasta poikien kylpyhuoneesta. James, tai Black, oli näemmä päättänyt esitellä musikaalisia lahjojaan suihkussa ja kiduttaa kanssaeläjiään koko linnassa. Rääkynästä huolimatta Lily ripusti pyyhkeen naulaan ja astui suihkutilaan, sulki inhottavan pinkin suihkuverhon, jota oli ensimmäisestä vuodesta lähtien vihannut ja käänsi veden tapansa mukaisesi kuumimmalle mitä tuli. Tyttö oli muuttanut suihkuverhon monestikin eriväreihin, kuten viimevuonna valkoiseksi, mutta aina joku muunsi värin ennalleen.

Lily oli juuri astumassa ulos suihkukopista, kun korviahuumaava räjähdys rikkoi hiljaisuuden, jos poikien kylppäristä edelleen kuuluvaa korvien kidutusta ei lasketa. Lily lennähti vähän taaksepäin, ja huomasi reiän kylpyhuoneiden välisessä seinässä. Poikien ja tyttöjen suihkukoppia erotti vain seinä, ja samassa Lily kiljui täyteen ääneen huomatessaan toisella puolen seisovan Jamesin, joka kirkui vieläkin korkeammalta kuin tyttö, ja repi samalla pyyhettä naulasta kriittisten paikkojensa peitoksi. Lily totesi itsekin ajatuksen hyväksi, repäisi pyyhkeen päälleen ja juoksi ulos edelleen kirkuen.

Jess oli tupeeraamassa hiuksiaan, kun kuuli räjähdyksen ja korkeaa kiljuntaa ja samassa Lily pyrähti tomuisena suihkuhuoneesta ulos pelkkä pyyhe päällään.

"Lily, mitä tapahtui?" Alice kysyi ja antoi tytölle vaatekasan, jossa näytti olevan Lilyn sängyllä kasassa olleet vaatteet.

"Joku poksautti kylppäreiden välisen seinän, ja minä ja James olimme suihkussa", Lily selitti Alicelle vetäessään sinistä pitkähihaista päänsä yli.

"Oliko hänellä iso?" Alice kysyi uteliaana ja Jess oli repäistä kokonaisen hiustupon päästään kun purskahti nauruun ja sanoi:

"Alice, arvaa katseleeko _Lily_ poikien, tai varsinkaan Potterin kriittisiä alueita?" Jess hekotti. Lily punehtui pahaenteisesti hiusrajaansa myöten ja näytti elävältä tulipallolta.

James lampsi yksin Suureen Saliin päin. Ei hitto kun Siriuksen piti räjäyttää se helvetin seinä! Seinäepisodin jälkeen James oli raivonnut pojalle ja lähtenyt yksin aamiaiselle. Nytkin Sirius varmaan suunnittelee iskulistaansa. Ja pah! Paljonkos Jamesia kiinnostivat Siriuksen tekemiset! Voisi tällä hetkellä sekin poika painua helvetin syvimpään loukkoon ja pysyä siellä. Ja vielä Lilyn nähden. Poika punastui jo ajatuksesta, että Lily näki hänet ilman rihman kiertämää. Toisaalta hänkin näki Lilyn, mutta ei kerinnyt järkytykseltään katsoa, eikä muutenkaan olisi kuin vilkaissut. Ehkä kahdestikin. Tai kolmesti. Tai ehkä jäänyt ihan tuijottamaan.

"James! Odota minua!" kuului Remuksen hiljainen, hiukan karhea ääni portaista. James kääntyi ja kohtasi pojan arpiset kasvot ja väsyneet silmät: kaksi yötä täysikuuhun. Siitä tulisi hauskaa.

"No, mitä nyt Kuutamo?" poika kysyi ja jatkoi matkaansa Remuksen juostessa tämän vierelle.

"Pitääkö aina olla taustalla jotain jos aikoo tulla syömään parhaan kaverinsa kanssa. Muuten Lily on tulossa kohta", Remus puuskutti.

"Pidetään sitten kiirettä", toinen punastui ja lisäsi vauhtia Remuksen jäädessä jälkeen.

Lily oli karannut muilta rohkelikkotytöiltä ja heidän kysymyksiltään. Oli ärsyttävää, kun Lily, joka ei muutenkaan ollut mikään huomion keskipisteessä viihtyvä tyttö, joutui kovin nolon asian kanssa kysymystulvan alle.

"'Ei Lily!" huusi ranskan korostuksella puhuva tyttö Lilyn takaa.. Varmaankin se rasittava meikkiläjä, Joëlle. Lily väänsi tekohymyn kasvoilleen ja kääntyi. Hänen hymynsä taisi näyttää pakokauhuiselta irvistykseltä.

"Hei Joë", tyttö mutisi ja läimäytti vihaisesti pörröiset punaiset suortuvansa naamaltaan selkään. Typerät hiukset! Aina kasvoilla ja suussa ja sähköiset ja takussa! Ponnarikin unohtui makuusaliin.

"Taisit lähteä 'iukan kiireessä, kun et kerinnyt edes meikata tai laittaa 'iuksiasi", Joëlle sanoi ja sipaisi suurieleisesti vaaleat ja raivostuttavan sileät hiuksensa selkään ja räpäytti täydellisesti meikattuja suuria silmiään niin, että hyvin pitkät tekoripset, joiden ei luulisi edes olevan tekoripset, kun ne oli niin hyvin liimattu, koskivat poskipäihin. Tyttö oli olevinaan niin julmetun kaunis täydellisine meikkeineen ja sileine hiuksineen. Raivostuttavan omahyväinen pikku nukke!

"Kiireessä lähdin, mutta en meikkaa tai laita hiuksiani muuten kuin harjaan ja ponnarille", Lily vastasi myrkyllisesti ja lähti läpsyttelemään tennarit jalassa entistä kovempaa vauhtia kohti Suurta Salia kuullen takaansa korkeiden korkojen kopinan marmoriin.

Sirius ahmi seitsemättätoista leipäänsä naama marmeladissa. Itse asiassa Kuutamo ja Siriuksen kainaloon käpertynyt Jess olivat käskeneet tämän ja Peterin lopettaa tämänkaltainen ahmiminen, mutta voiko muka syömäkisaa lopettaa kesken? Sehän on niin raukkamaista kun voi vaan olla! Samalla Sirius ajatteli seuraavaa iskettävää tyttöä, Jess oli ollut jo nyt liian pitkäaikainen. Pojan katse eksyi Lilyyn ja tytön kavereihin, joista ehdottomasti kaunein oli se ranskalainen, Joëtta, tai jotain sinnepäin. Myös Sarah oli ihan mukiinmenevän näköinen, mutta liian ärsyttävä sen korpparinsa kanssa. Lily ei tullut kysymykseenkään; Sarvihaarahan tappaisi hänet, jos hän edes vilkaisisikaan punapäähän päin sillä silmällä. Eikä Lily muutenkaan ollut sellainen tyttö, joka olisi sopinut Siriukselle. Liian hikipinko, liian siveellinen, liian räjähdysaltis, liian kiltti ja liian hyvä kiroaja. Mary oli liian ruma ja lihava. Hän ei edes ollut mikään läski, mutta ei sellainen kukkakeppikään kuin muut. Alice oli liikaa Francin tyttö, mutta kaunis ja mikä tärkeintä, helppo manipuloida ja todella pinnallinen. Muutama tuliviski, niin Sirius saisi taas yhden viillon sängynpäätyynsä. Niitä oli tällähetkellä jo vähän päälle viisikymmentä, ja Jessistä tulisi taas yksi.

Sirius katsoi ympärilleen salissa. James tuijotti lautasta kuin voisi katseellaan saada sen palamaan ja mäyssäsi leipää hajamielisesti kauluspaidan ylimmät napit auki ja kravatti löysällä. Kuutamolla oli taas tavanomaisesti hyvin paksu nide käsissään, paita napitettuna ylös asti, housut sileinä ja hiukset järjestyksessä. Peterillä oli paita rypyssä ja juoponnapissa, hammastahnaa suunpielessä ja kravatti auki. Siriuksen kylkeen käpertynyt Jess oli tavanomaisesti hiukset tupeerattuna, hame nostettuna vaarallisen korkealle, paidan ylimmät napit auki ja raskas meikki kasvoillaan. Sirius kumartui ja suuteli tytön mustaksi maalattuja huulia kääntäen katseita. Kyllä, oli todellakin aika jättää tämä tyttö: tuohon samanlaiseen suutelutyyliin oli saatava vaihdos!

Lily istui pöydässä ja puri huultaan verille. Häntä ärsytti Joëllen korkea kimitys korvansa juuressa, Alicen luomat kaipaavat katseet kelmiporukkaan päin, Maryn ja Sarahin kauneuskeskustelu ja eritoten pöydän toisessa päässä istuvan Jamesin tuijotus lautaseensa. Poika ei ollut kertaakaan nostanut katsettaan siitä helkutin lautasesta eikä rentouttanut otsansa ryppyjä. Tytön teki mieli rynnätä ulos koko Salista ja kiljua ulkona raivostuneisuutensa taivaalle. Mutta ei. McGarmiwan pitäisi tuoda lukujärjestykset, ja makuusalissa pitäisi käydä hakemassa kirjat.

"Lilyy! Maa kutsuu!" Alice sanoi ja heilautti kättään tytön naaman edessä. Lily hätkähti nostaen katseensa ja kohtasi Alicen ruskeat silmät.

"No?" kysyi Lily ärtyneenä. Alicen naama venähti, mutta tyttö palautti sen peruslukemille.

"Ääh, mitä sinä tölläät? Näytät manaavan tuota lautasta alimpaan helvettiin samoin kun Potter pöydän tuolla päässä", Alice sanoi viitaten kädellään kelmien päähän pöytää. Voi hyvänen aika! Hänhän oli kuin Potterin klooni! Samanlailla rypistynyt otsa, yhtä sotkuiset hiukset, jännittyneet olkapäät ja katse suunnattuna kaukaisuuteen.

Lily katsoi Jamesin asentoa, ja yhtäkkiä arvaamatta poika nosti jähmettyneen katseensa lautasestaan ja katsoi suoraan Lilyn silmiin. Voi, miten kauniit ruskeat silmät pojalla olikaan! Ja se ristiriitainen katse tämän silmissä hänen luodessan hämmentyneen katseensa taas lautaseensa.

Remus katseli apaattisia ystäviään. Sirius ja Jess yrittivät taas vaihteeksi tukehduttaa toisensa kielillään, Peter haukotteli ja meinasi nukahtaa. James tuijotti lautastaan kuin harjoitellen sanatonta, sauvatonta kedavratusta siihen lautaseen.

"Krhm", rykäisi Remus saaden Peterin huomion. Sirius vain kohotti toista kulmaansa eikä huomioinut muuten. James ei korvaansa lotkauttanut rykäisylle.

"Mikäköhän kaikkia vaivaa?" kysyi Peter kuin lukien Remuksen ajatukset.

"En kuule tiedä. Samaa minäkin pohdin. No Anturajalka taitaa taas olla vaihtamassa tyttöä hetken päästä. Nyt hän varmaan vetää loppukirin saadakseen Jessin vällyjen väliin, ja seuraavana aamuna jättää tämän", Remus ennusti. Niin se ennenkin oli mennyt. Ja tulisi kai menemään jatkossakin. Ei Sirius tulisi ainakaan lähiaikoina muuttumaan.

"Hei katsokaa, McGarmiwa on tulossa tännepäin!" Peter kiekaisi todella korkealta ja sai kuin saikin Siriuksen ja Jessin huomion, mutta James jatkoi angstaamistaan.

"Anturajalka, pyyhi naamasi, se on marmeladissa ja mustassa huulipunassa ja näytät siltä, kun olisit joutunut räjähtäneiden mustepullon ja marmeladipurkin kohteeksi", Remus huomautti. Poika tosiaankin näytti aivan hirveältä; koko naama oli marmeladin ja huulipunan jäljiltä musta ja tahmea. Sirius pyyhkäisi naamansa kaavun hihaan ja näytti entistäkin kamalammalta. Peter tyrskähti. Remus huokaisi teatraalisesti. Hän kaivoi taikasauvansa hihastaan ja loitsi puhdistusloitsun, jonka jälkeen toinen näytti jo hiukan paremmalta.

"Lukujärjestykset!" kiljaisi Jess ja käänsi puolen pöydän katseet itseensä.

"Niistähän tässä on viimeiset minuutit puhuttu", Remus huokaisi. Joku kävi hitaalla tänään, taas.

McGarmiwa läjäytti jokaisen eteen lukujärjestyksen, jota Remus sitten alkoi kiinnostuneena tutkia.

"Voi McGarmiwan nuttura sentään!" huusi Sirius hysteerisesti. Pojan pahaksi onneksi professori kuuli pojan manauksen ja palasi tämän luo kädet puuskassa ja suu mutrussa.

"Mitäs herra Black sanoikaan? Viisi pistettä Rohkelikolta siitä samasta syystä kuin ennenkin"

"Jaa mistä niistä? Vessan räjäyttämisesrä, Dumbbiksen parran muuttamisesta siniseksi, Lipetitin taikomisesta lentäväksi vai jostain muusta..?" Voi pyhä jysäys, se poika saisi vielä loppuviikonkin toimia Voron apulaisena! Eikö se osaa pysyä poissa hankaluuksista!

"Viisi pistettä Rohkelikolta tyhmän esittämisestä ja opettajan epäkunnioittavasta puhuttelusta"

"Pitäisikö sitten sanoa voi Dumbledoren kukkakuvioiset alushousut?"

"Etköhän tiedä itsekin vastauksen tuohon, mutta kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta rehtorin kukallisten alushousujen pilkkaamisesta"

"Onko Dumbledorella oikeasti kukikkaat alushousut!" Sirius ihmetteli. McGarmiwa punastui ja mutisi jotain.

"Ja herra Potter, tee jotain muutakin kuin tuijota sitä lautastasi", McGarmiwa sanoi todettuaan Jamesin yksitoikkoisen ajanvietteen ja kopisteli niine hyvineen pois poikien luota. McGarmiwan pyynnöllä ei paljoakaan vaikutusta Jamesiin ollut: tuijotus jatkui yhtä apaattisena.

Lily istui taikuuden historian luokan ulkopuolella, kun kenellekään ei ollut tullut mieleen avata ovea ennen tuntia, vaikka professori Binns olikin leijunut oven läpi jo aikoja sitten. Jess ja Joëlle riitelivät jostain ihan turhanpäiväisestä kovaan ääneen, James hauskutti itseään ampumalla sauvansa kärjestä erilaisia savukiehkuroita ja vesisuihkuja tylsistyneen näköisenä. Black ja Piskuilan miekkailivat sauvoillaan ja kiljuivat, kun sauva kalahti näpeille. Lupin luki jotain paksua kirjaa otsa rypyssä. Sarah istui sen komean korpinkynsipojan sylissä ja suuteli tätä välillä, Mary ja Avery riitelivät jostain leikkisästi ja flirttailivat samalla kovaan vauhtiin ja Alice oli joutunut aamupalan jälkeen sairaalasiipeen yhden luihusdorkan kirottua tämän.

"... sinun 'iuksesi taas näyttävät ihan 'arakanpesältä! Miten kehtaat 'aukkua minun 'iuksiani, kun omasi ovat tuollaiset!" Joëlle paasasi ja viuhtoi eläväisesti käsillään. Jess näytti vihaiselta kädet lanteillaan ja raskaasti rajatut silmät säteilivät vihaa.

"Tuollainen perfecto kun olet, niin miksi piittaat muiden tyttöjen hiuksista ja ulkonäöstä! Eikö sinulle riitä tuo oma omahyväinen nokkasi! Minä olen tällainen kuin olen, enkä haluaisi tuollaisia vitun täydellisiä jonkun helvetin ranskalaisen pedofiilin leikkaamia ja muotoilemia ja värjäämiä hiuksia!" Jess kiihtyi ja läimäisi Joëllea hiuksiin pölläyttäen ne sekaisin. Ranskalainen tyttö suuttui ja alkoi huutaa jotain kiivaasti ranskaksi korkealta ja kovaa ja vastaiskuksi kiskaisi Jessiä hiuksista. Toinen huusi liudan kirosanoja ja läimäisi hiusjumalatarta poskelle niin että läiskähti. Okei, se riita ei ollutkaan ihan turhanpäiväinen. Nytkin tytöt suolsivat toisilleen kirouksia, toinen ranskaksi ja toinen englanniksi. Tytöt kierähtivät erilleen ja kaivoivat kaapujensa laskoksista takasauvansa. Salamannopeasti Jess oli saanut loitsittua kampitusloitsun, ja Joëlle rämähti maahan mahalleen. Joëllen päästyä ylös, alkoi tajuton kirousten ryöppy.

Lily ja James havahtuivat samanaikaisesti ja Lupin sadasosasekunnin myöhemmin. Myös Sarah loikkasi ylös poikaystävänsä sylistä, ja kaikki neljä loitsivat samaan aikaan kilpiloitsun tyttöjen väliin.

"Mitä ihmettä te oikein teette! Kaksikymmentä pistettä Rohkelikolta, ja tämän tunnin jälkeen molemmat menette professori Dumbledoren kansliaan!" Professori Binns vauhkosi. Miten ne kaksi voivatkin olla niin typeriä!

Tyttöjen tunteenpurkausten ja Binnsin hätyyttelyn jälkeen koko luokka oli istumassa pulpeteissa. Jess oli halunnut väkisin istua Siriuksen vieressä ja James oli halunnut kauas pojasta, joten Lily oli joutunut Jamesin viereen. Mary istui Averyn vieresä luokan perällä, Sarah istui taas sen korppinsa vieressä, Joëlle oli luokan perällä joutunut Kalkaroksen viereen, kummankin pahaksi onneksi. Binns oli aloittanut tylsän paasauksensa, ja puoli luokkaa touhusi jotain aivan muuta kuin pitäisi. Monet olivat juuttuneet suistaan kiinni, vielä useammat nuokkuivat pulpetin päällä, osa pelasi jotain, ja Korpinkynnet ja Lily ja kaikkien kummastukseksi James olivat ainoat jotka yrittivät edes kuunnella.

Sirius ja Jess olivat lopettaneet kiihkeän kieltensyötön, ja nyt poika nuokkui pahaenteisesti kätensä varassa silmät puoliksi kiinni. Samassa poika otti syvään henkeä ja pää putosi käden varasta pöydälle kovaäänisen kolahduksen saattamana. Kolahdusta seurasi kuorsausta ja pöydälle valuvaa kuolaa. Jess hivutti tuoliaan hiukan poispäin pojasta, joka kuorsasi yhä kuolaten. Lilyn vieressä istuvan Jamesin suunpielet nykivät ja Siriuksen takana istuva Peter tippui tuoliltaan hytkyen äänettömästä naurusta. Remuskin hymyili ja tyrskähteli hihaansa. Myös Lily puraisi huultaan ja käänsi katseensa pois.

Lopputunti kului hitaasti. Suurin osa luokasta teki jotain ihan muuta kuin kuunteli opetusta, jota pitkäpiimäisempää saisi hakea Kiinasta asti. Velhoshakki ja kirjelaput olivat tällähetkellä muodissa. Myös juttelu, piirtely ja nukkuminen olivat varsin suosittuja.

Tylsimmässä vaiheessa tuntia, eli noin keskivaiheilla, kun Lilykin oli vähällä vajota horrokseen, joku koputti häntä selkään. Se oli Jess, joka tyrkkäsi hänelle kirjelappua. Lily avasi lapun, jossa luki:

_Lily,_

_yritä jo sopia Potterin kanssa! Sirius oli se, joka sen seinän räjäytti, ja poikaparka (Potter) on ihan romuna, kun kuvittelee sinun nyt vihaavan häntä. Ja nolona. Oikeasti! Teillähän synkkasi ihan hyvin, eikä Potterkaan ole hetkeen sinua lähennellyt, vai..?_

_Jess_

Lily käänsi lapun ja vastasi toiselle puolelle:

_Jess,_

_kuvittele kuinka noloa se olisi! Siis hänhän vain vertailisi minua muihin tyttöihin!_

_Lils_

Lappuun kerkisi muodostua tunnin aikana pohtiva keskustelu Jamesin ja Lilyn mykkäkoulusta ja perusteluja toisilleen puhumisen puolesta ja vastaan. Lopulta Lily myöntyi, ja lupasi puhua pojan kanssa jossain vaiheessa.

Loppupäivä, taikuuden historian tunnin jälkeen, meni nopeasti. Pian ensimmäinen koulupäivä olikin jo ohi, ja seitsenluokkalaiset Rohkelikot olivat saaneet kasapäin läksyjä. Tälläkin hetkellä koko kelmiporukka teki tapojensa vastaisesti läksyjä. Myös tytöt pakersivat jotain kirjakasan keskellä, luultavasti hekin läksyjä.

"Sarvihaara, eikö sinun pitäisi mennä sinne McGarmiwan puhutteluun Evansin kanssa?" kysyi Sirius Jamesilta, joka vain murahti.

"Ei kun oikeasti!" Sirius jatkoi. Pojat olivat sopineet riitansa aiemmin päivällä, Siriuksen luvattua kustantaa poikien seuraavalla Tylyahon vierailulla Jamesille kierroksen Kolmesta luudanvarresta.

"Mitä, enhän minä vielä jälki-istuntoa ole hankkinut", James vastasi hämmästyneenä, ja muisti yhtäkkiä olevansa Johtajapoika.

"Voi hitto! Pitää mennä!" James parkaisi ja lähti juoksemaan. Voihan Merlinin likaiset alushousut! McGarmiwa tappaisi hänet, jos hän myöhästyisi.

Poika katsahti tyttöjen pöytään, josta myös Lily lähti juoksemaan. Tyttöhän juoksi lujaa! Hän sai Jamesin kiinni helposti, vaikka James oli paljon tyttöä edellä.

"Hei", Lily sanoi punastuen ja vauhtiaan hidastaen. Tyttö ei ollut yhtään edes hengästynyt!

"Mmmh... Hei", poika vastasi ja punastui yhtälailla. Nytkin Lily varmasti ajatteli sitä suihkuvälikohtausta...

"Öö, voitaisiinko vähän jutella?" Lily kysyi ja punastui syvemmin ja painoi katseensa maahan.

"Kai, mutta McGarmiwa tappaa meidät, jos emme mene nyt. Jutellaan sitten partioinnilla tai tämän höskän jälkeen", James sanoi ja lähti kulkemaan jälleen kovempaa, koska kello oli jo melkein kuusi. Lily otti pojan kevyesti kiinni ja lähti kipittämään pojan edelle jättäen tämän kirkkaasti toiseksi nopeudessa.

Viimein molemmat olivat kipittäneet, juosseet, kilpailleet, pomppineet ja tehneet vaikka mitä saadakseen itsensä hilattua McGarmiwan työhuoneeseen, ja vielä ajoissa!

Huoneessa istui pähkinäpuisella tuolillaan itse professori nuttura yhtä tiukalla kuin aina. Tämän käsivarret oli ristitty ja huulet mutrussa.

"Päivää professori", sanoi Lily ja hymyili.

"Iltaa Minerva", James toivotti tuttavallisesti ja rojahti toiseen pöydän edessä olevista tuoleista löhöämään hyvin kyseenalaiseen asentoon. McGarmiwa viitasi Lilynkin istumaan, luotuaan ensin pahan katseen löhöävään poikaan.

"Hyvä, molemmat paikalla, ajoissa. Aloitetaanpa, olette täällä saadaksenne koulutusta Johtajaoppilastoimintaanne, eli kuten tiedätte, partioitte käytävillä ja vähennätte pisteitä, jos siihen on aihetta. Voitte myös määrätä jälki-istuntoa, mutta silloin tulee lähettää pergamentinpala oppilaan mukana minulle, onko selvä?" Molemmat nyökyttelivät ja professori jatkoi.

"Hyvä, nyt teille on annettu tehtäväksi järjestää seitsemäsluokkalaisten jokavuotiset joulutanssiaiset. Älkää huoliko, saatte kyllä pyytää oppilaita alemmilta luokilta pariksenne. Koristelut hoidatte yhdessä valvojaoppilaiden kanssa, mutta suunnitelmat teidän on hoidettava keskenänne. Ennen tanssiaisia on järjestettävä Tylyahon viikonloppu, että varsinkin tytöt saavat ostettua pukunsa ja laitettua kampauksensa. Ajankohdan päätätte te. Niin, ja luonnollisesti te menette tanssiaisiin yhdessä. Pahoitteluni, neiti Evans, rehtorin määräys. Ja Potter voi olla hyppäämättä kattoon. Saatte tarjota väkevämpiäkin juomia, mutta pidäthän, neiti Evans, huolen, että herrat Potter, Black, Lupin ja Piskuilan eivät mene terästämään alkoholittomia juomia, jos joku ei halua juoda alkoholia. Ai niin, ja te järjestätte jokaisen kuun Tylyahon viikonlopun, ja tulette ilmoittamaan minulle päättämästänne ajankohdasta hyvissä ajoin, onko se asia selvä?" Molemmat nyökkäilivät taas vaisusti. James oli ihan onnensa kukkuloilla kuultuaan tanssiaisparistaan, mutta myös Lily oli iloinen saadessaan parikseen jonkun edes puoliksi täysijärkisen, jos oli selvin päin.

Kun Johtajaoppilaat olivat päässeet McGarmiwalta, James pysäytti Lilyn tarttumalla tämän kaavun selkämykseen. Lily sähähti kuin villikissa ja käännähti taikasauva esillä ympäri punaiset hiukset heilahtaen. Että hän oli upea! James päätti kyllä perääntyä nähdessään tuon taikasauvan, joka oli kerran muuttanut hänet aasiksi. Poika nosti kätensä ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi kasvoillaan lammasilme. Nähdessään pojan, hänen ilmeensä rentoutui, ja säikähtänyt katse sammui. Hän laskikin sauvansa ja piilotti sen taitavasti pyöräyttämällä hihaan siirtäen kätensä lanteilleen ja ottaen soveliaan ankaran katseen kuitenkin naurua vihreissä silmissään. Tyttöhän vaihtoi tunteesta toiseen suoralta linjalta!

"James olimikäoli Potter, älä säikyttele tuolla tavalla!" tyttö puuskahti. James rentoutui, huomatessaan, että reaktio ei johtunutkaan vihasta, vaan säikähdyksestä.

"Anteeksi säikytyksestäsi, ja toinen nimeni on Remí, äidin keksintö..." poika mutisi lopun ja kirosi samalla äitiään. Remí, aika pöljä nimi muuten englantilaisten nimien seuraksi. Ja iskäkin oli sellaiseen mennyt suostumaan, hei järki hoi! Varmaan ihan vitsistä, kaikki nauroivat yhdistelmälle James Remí. Tai mitä nyt kukaan ei ollut nauranut ääneen, mutta mielessään ihan varmasti...

"James Remí Potter, ihan hyvä, sopii hyvin. Etkö sitten pidä siitä?" Lily kysyi.

"Pidä? Vihaan sitä! Remí nimestä tulee mieleen joku viisivee pikkukakara ruskeilla hiuksilla ja lisäkiloilla varustettuna", James vuodatti ja löi nyrkillä seinään. Pahus, nyt siitäkin vuosi verta. Poika pyyhkäisi veriset rystysensä kaapuunsa. Hän oli ollut koko päivän harvinaisen pahalla tuulella ja ärsyyntynyt, varsinkin Siriuksen ja heidän riitansa takia. Myös nolous ja huonot yöunet olivat osasyitä pojan pahaan tuuleen.

"No niin, mutta sinulla oli jotain, josta halusit puhua kanssani", Lily sanoi. James lennätti kätensä takaraivolleen. Poika itsekin oli kyllästynyt tähän eleeseen, mutta se oli tapa, aina hermostuessaan se käsi lennähti sinne hemmetin hiuspehkoon.

"Älä", Lily kuiskasi ja kietoi sormensa Jamesin ranteen ympärille. Luoja, tytöllä oli kylmät kädet! Lily veti pojan käden pois hiuksista, ja silloin jokin pojan päässä naksahti, ja vihreät silmät ja kylmä käsi ranteensa ympärillä täyttivät pojan mielen. Hän kumartui lähemmäksi ja havaitsi järkytyksen nuoren naisen silmissä tämän nähdessä pojan aikeet. Tyttö avasi suunsa, mutta sanat eivät kerinneet huulille ennen pojan huulia.

_Voi luoja, James aikoo suudella minua!,_ ajatteli Lily pörröpäisen pojan kumartuessa tätä kohti. Lily raotti huuliaan, mutta juuri silloin pojan pehmeät huulet tavoittivat tytön omat. Suutelipa James hyvin! Velhon kädet etsiytyivät Lilyn hiuksiin, ja tyttö kietoi omat kätensä pitkän pojan ympärille vastaten suudelmaan. James suuteli hellästi, mutta järkkymättömän tiukasti, eikä antanut tilaa vastaväitteille, eikä Lilyllä siinä tilanteessa ollut mitään vastaanlaittamista. Pojan tyylistä suudella huomasi, että tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, mutta Lilylle sillä ei ollut väliä, poika tuoksuikin niin valloittavalta.

_2. 9. 1978_

_Moro!_

_Okei, en ennen ole tehnyt mitään näin typerää, kuin kirjoittanut jotain helkutin mahtavia ajatuksiani siriuksenkestämättömälle viholle, mutta ihan sama. MINÄ SUUTELIN LILY EVANSIA!_

_James_

_2. syyskuuta 1987_

_Rakas päiväkirja,_

_tänään oli ensimmäinen koulupäivämme, ihanaa! Myös aamupäivällä oli actionia, kun Black tuli ja poksautti suihkujen välisen seinän, samaan aikaan kun minä ja James olimme suihkussa. Jamesilla on hurjan hyvät lihakset, varsinkin vatsasta. Poikarukka kyllä järkyttyi, mutta ei ollut ainoa..._

_ Meillä oli myös McGarmiwan tapaaminen tänään. Se sujui hyvin ja kaikkea, mutta sen jälkeen James pysäytti minut, ja väittelimme hänen tajuttoman suloisesta toisesta nimestään, James Remí Potter, söpöä... Ja sitten hän suuteli minua, siis suuteli. Kyllä, tiedän, tiedän, että minun olisi pitänyt pitää kulisseja ylhäällä, huutaa hänelle ja antaa ympäri korvia, mutta vastasin suudelmaan. Jaa, että mitä sitten tein, no punastuin ja pakenin paikalta. Mitä minä teen huomenna? Pystynkö katsomaan häneen? Pitäisikö minun palata Potter-Evans vastakkainasetteluun? Apua!_

_Rakkaudella,_

_Lily_


	5. Chapter 5

Luku 5: Kivaa kermanvaaleaa juomaa

Niinhän siinä tietenkin oli käynyt, että tieto Jamesin ja Lilyn suudelmasta oli levinnyt kulovalkean tavoin linnaan. Tai siis eihän kulovalkea voi kivilinnaan levitä, mutta tiedätte kumminkin sanonnan. Sirius oli löytänyt Jamesin niin sanotun päiväkirjan pojan sängyn alta, josta oli samalla vetäissyt muutamat haisevat sukat ja huispauskaavun. Tietenkin siriusmaisesti poika oli heti tunkenut nokkansa parhaan ystävänsä asioihin, ja tuli möläyttäneeksi sen enemmän tai vähemmän tuliviskin vaikutuksen alaisena oleskeluhuoneessa. Siellä oli ollut viidesluokkalaisten tyttöjen kanalauma, joka oli seurannut Siriusta ja hihitellyt heti pojan katsoessa heihin päin. Useimmiten katse oli ollut murhaava. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti flirttaileva. Juorukelloina tytöt olivat levittäneet tiedon ystävilleen, jotka olivat kertoneet sen eteenpäin. Nyt juoru oli paisunut huikeisiin mittoihin ja Jamesin fanijengiltä oli sadellut erinäisiä kysymyksiä ja uhkauksia Lilylle.

Myös Sirius oli vaihtanut maisemaa. Siis suuta. Eli ihan suomeksi: tyttöä. Remus oli oikeassa väitteessään. Nyt Siriuksella oli kierroksessa kuudesluokkalainen pikkuhuora, Puuskupuhin Victoria Algahantra. Hän oli aasialaispiirteinen, keskinkertainen tyttö, jolla oli pakkomielle räikeänpunaiseen huulipunaan (jota löytyi Siriuksen suupielistä harvinaisen usein), pitkiin tekoripsiin ja sääret paljaaksi jättävään tiukkaan minihameeseen. Tytön älykkyysosamäärä oli pienempi kuin tämän hyvin pieni kengännumero. Jess ei ollut välittänyt jättämisestä pätkääkään, ja seuraavana päivänä yllättäen havaittiin Jessica Connor ja Regulus Black pikaliimattuina huulistaan yhteen. Jessillä oli pakkomielle Blackeista. Seuraavana vuorossa on varmaan Bellatrix Black.

Koulua on käyty viikko, ja pakko sanoa, ylimaallisen mahtavat aivot ovat paskana. Sirius voisi haastaa Tylypahkan oikeuteen maailman suurimpien aivojen tuhoamisesta. Sarvihaaralle tämän sanottuaan poika vain kysyi Siriukselta, omistaako nuoriherra sellaisia ylellisyyksiä kuin aivot. Sirius vastasi, että rahalla saa. Sarvihaara väänsi senkin kaksimieliseksi, ja kysyi pojalta, että siinäkö on naistenkaatajan salaisuus; raha. Sarvihaara idioottina koetti sitä Lilyyn, ja seurauksena olikin jotain aina yhtä kaunista.

Nytkin Sirius loikoili pitkästä aikaa nelisin kelmien kanssa oleskeluhuoneen sohvalla valloittaen sen kokonaan itselleen. Niinpä Remus joutui istumaan Jamesin vatsan päällä pojan maatessa poikittain nojatuolissa. Peter makoili lattialla kuolaten jonkun naislehden perään.

"Pojat", sanoi Sirius totisena.

"Tytöt", ehdotti Remus.

"Transut", sanoi James keikauttaen Remus-paran vatsansa päältä suoraan lattialle.

"Häh?" sanoi Peter, taas vaihteeksi jäljessä.

"Ei kun oikeasti", Sirius turhautui.

"Leikistipäs", Remus kuittasi lattialta

"Kaksimielisestihän", James haukotteli.

"Mistä puhutaan?" kysyi Peter pääsemättä vieläkään kärryille.

"Olkaa mitä olette ja käsittäkää asiat miten vain, mutta Sarvekas, en halua sinun kaksimielisiä välihuomautuksiasi, joten tuki turpasi"

"Millä?"

"Ei välihuomautuksia!"

"Niin siis, olemme käyneet viikon koulua, mutta mikä puuttuu?"

"Luutakomerokokemuksesi", James piruili tuolistaan, jossa nyt oli hyvin kyseenalaisessa asennossa pää jalkojen välissä.

"Vittu, turpa kiinni Sarvihaara!" ärähti Sirius ja jatkoi:

"Niin siis olemme unohtaneet ensimmäiseltä viikoltamme jotakin hyvin oleellista ja kelmimäistä. Ja ei, Sarvihaara, tiedän mitä ajattelet, äläkä sano sitä ääneen noiden takana istuvien ekaluokkalaisparkojen korvien tähden. Mutta hei, tytöt, transut ja häh-sukupuoliset, kelmit ovat unohtaneet kepposet! Ja Ruikulin kiusaamisen, opettajille harmaiden hiuksien aiheuttamisen, vessojen tukkimisen, McGarmiwan hermoromahduksen partaalle ajamisen ja kaiken muun, unohtamatta ruokasotia ja Dumbbis-piloja!" Tämän puheenvuoron jälkeen koko porukka istuskeli tuppisuina, paitsi James joka virnuili joko ajatellen taas asioita sillä alemmalla puoliskollaan tai keksien jotain mahtavankaksimielisiä piloja.

"Rakkaat kelmikumppanini, minulla on aivan räjähtävän järkyttävän mahtava idea!" James kailotti.

"Vaatimatonta", Remus mutisi maasta.

"Tietysti, minähän olen vaatimattomuuden perikuva, en ikinä kehu itseäni tarpeeksi. Mutta siis minulla on idea"

Lily Evans ja Alice Prevett istuskelivat vaarallisen korkean melutason omaavassa Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa. Alice keikkui tuolinsa takasorkilla ja Lily haukotteli pyöritellen sauvaansa sormiensa välissä.

"Lils, tehdään jotain kivaa", Alice nurisi.

"Ei mitään sääntöjen vastaista tai sellaista johon menisi aikaa, koska partiointi alkaa puolentunnin päästä", Lily vastasi ja voihkaisi. Partiointi. Hän oli suuttunut Jamesille, koska hän oli mennyt kertomaan Blackille heidän käytäväseikkailuistaan. Toisaalta Lily piti Jamesista, ja paljon.

"Lily, mihin kelmit katosivat?" Alice kysyi puolen tunnin päästä, tasan kello kymmenen illalla, jolloin partioinnin oli määrä alkaa. Tosiaan, kelmit ja James tietysti heidän mukanaan, olivat painuneet jonnekin.

"Taas se poika on jossakin! Hitto, aina se on kateissa kun tarvitsisi!"

"Aavistanko esimakua teidän salatuista käytäväpuuhistanne?" paikalle saapunut Jess vihjaili Lilyn punastuessa uhkaavasti. "Painu poikien makuusaliin, sinne ne vartti sitten pakenivat"

"Kiitti!" huusi Lily vielä Jessille loikkiessaan poikien makuusalin portaita ylös kovaa vauhtia.

Lily avasi oven löyhkämuurin hyökätessä vastaan. Huone oli kuin kaatopaikka. Ainoat edes hieman siistimmät kohdat olivat Remuksen vuoteenympärys ja Lilyn yllätykseksi Jamesin sängynympäryskin oli ihan säntillisessä kunnossa verrattuna Siriuksen viereiseen kaatopaikkaan, josta ei erottanut edes sänkyä. Niin korkea oli törkykasa.

Seuraavana Lilyn korvat havahtuivat kovaääniseen kuorsaamiseen. Koko porukka oli nukkumassa. Tietysti. Remus nukkui siististi sijatun peiton päällä kyljellään paksu kirja avonaisena vatsan päällä. Viereisen vuoteen Sirius kuorsasi paita lattialla rennosti käsi pään alla kuolaa valuen pöydälle. Sirius selvästikin kuolasi unissaan.

Toinen kuorsauksen aiheuttaja oli James, jolla oli yhtälailla kauluspaita lattialla, mutta kravatti silti löysästi kaulassaan. Pojan lasit olivat _Tylypahkan historiikin_ päällä yöpöydällä, jossa oli myös puoliksi syöty tikkari ja paljon suklaasammakkojen käärepapereita. Pojan käsi roikkui luonnottomassa asennossa sängyn laidan yli ja toisessa kainalossa oli kulunut hirvipehmolelu.

Myös Peter oli nukkumassa, kasassa peiton alla aiheuttaen hänkin osan kuorsauksesta. Pelkkä karvainen jalka pilkisti peiton alta.

"Pojat, ylös!" Lily kiljaisi. Reaktio oli välitön, ainakin Remuksen osalta. Poika avasi rauhallisesti silmänsä ja nousi istumaan hiukset pörrössä tiputtaen kirjansa lattialle. Loput kolme kuorsasivat edelleen kuorossa.

"Ääh, Lily, ei auta. Tarvitset aquatulion", Remus neuvoi, otti kirjansa ja painui ulos. Lily otti neuvosta vaarin ja asteli Jamesin vuoteelle.

"Aquatulio", Lily kuiskasi ja vettä syöksyi suoraan pojan naamalle.

"Remus, anna olla", poika mutisi ja jatkoi uniaan. Käsittämättömät unenlahjat. Lily tökkäsi poikaa kylkeen. Pörröpää vain vilahti, kun poika kierähti vatsalleen. Vatsalihakset olivat jopa paremmat kuin Lily muisti.

"Melutus. JAMES REMÍ POTTER!" Lily kajautti. Nyt jopa James heräsi, mutta Sirius ja Peter jatkoivat uniaan. Poika näköjään säikähti nähdessään Lilyn sänkynsä vieressä ja punastui railakasti yrittäen peittää pehmolelunsa.

"HERÄTÄTKÖ, HUPS, Hiljutus. Siis James, herätätkö nuo kaksi? Vai joudunko pistämään sauvani koville?" Lily kysyi. James tirskahti sauvan koville laittamiselle, ja nyt oli Lilyn vuoro punastua. Että pojat ja Jess osasivat olla kaksimielisiä!

James työnsi Siriuksen alas sängystään. Joskaan pudotusta ei ollut kuin vajaat kymmenen senttiä, mutta sekin riitti herättämään tämän unikeon. Toisaalta, tuskinpa linkkuveitsen päälle on ihan mukavin tömähtää, sillä pystyssä sojottanut linkkuveitsi tökkäsi terällään Siriukselle kauniin haavan selkään.

"Ups, sori. Painu alas, minulla ja Lilyllä on kahdenkeskistä asiaa", James sanoi matkallaan Peterin karvajalan luokse.

"Makuusalissako ihan on kahdenkeskistä asiaa?" Sirius väänsi ja vislasi vielä perään hyvin härskisti saaden Lilyn punastumaan taas ja Jamesin heittämään poikaa lattialla maanneella isolla mustaa koiraa esittävällä pehmolelulla. Kelmeillä oli selvästi jokin pakkomielle pehmoleluihin.

"Äää, James, ei saa heitellä Nuuhkua..." Sirius marisi ja otti pehmolelun tiukkaan halaukseen Lilyn kohottaessa kulmiaan.

"Joo, Lily, Nuuhku on minulle erityisen tärkeä pehmolelu, niin kuin Herra Sorkkamäki on Sarvihaaralle" Sirius tarkoitti ehdottomasti Jamesin hirveä.

"Aha, mutta painupas nyt sinne alakertaan pervo", Lily sanoi ja työsi pojan edelleen paidattomana ja hiukset pörrössä sekä Nuuhku kainalossaan ovesta ulos. Jotenkin arvattavasti möykkä laantui.

"Sinulla oli asiaa?" Lily kysyi.

"Joo, niin oli"

"Kerropas sitten"

"Öö, no ensinnäkin anteeksi siitä suudelmasta, se nyt oli vain sellainen naps-hetki. Toisekseen minulla oli asiaa siitä Tylyahosta-"

"Ei, en aio lupautua partneriksesi!"

"Ihanko tosi? Enpäs ainakaan arvannut tuota etukäteen. Mutta en ollut kysymässä sitä, vaan että alammeko suunnitella sitä ensiviikonloppua?"

"Kai, huomenna? Lounaan jälkeen kirjastossa?"

"Joo, vaikkapa. Mutta partiointi?"

"Joo, mennään vaan, jospa saataisiin Black kiinni liimattuna jostain tytöstä kiinni..."

"Varmaan se nykyinen huora ja Anturajalka ovatkin käytävillä, ainakin uskoisin..."

"Noh, mennään sitten savustamaan ne", Lily veti Jamesin paita avonaisena ja lasit vinossa ulos. No, siitähän sitten tuli sanomista, mitä Lily ja James olivat oikeasti tehneet, kun Lilyn oli nähty tuuppivan Sirius ulos, ja hetkeä myöhemmin molemmat ilmaantuvat hiukset pörrössä ja Jamesin paita auki oleskeluhuoneeseen...

_Hyvät Rohkelikon huispausjoukkueeseen pyrkivät,_

_koelennot ovat keskiviikkona 16. syyskuuta 1987, ja kaikkien joukkueeseen pyrkivien pitää ilmoittautua viimeistään tiistaina 15. syyskuuta 1987 professori McGarmiwalle. Vanhat joukkuelaiset saavat pitää paikkansa, ja vapaana on kaksi jahtaajan paikkaa, pitäjä ja toinen lyöjä. Oma luudanvarsi pakollinen._

_James Potter(Rohkelikon etsijä ja huispauskapteeni)_

_professori __Minerva__ McGarmiwa (Rohkelikon tuvanjohtaja, vararehtori)_

_Minnie _

_matami Huiski (päätuomari)_

"Lily, mennäänkö mukaan?" Alice ehdotti nähtyään seuraavana aamuna ilmoituksen, johon oli ilmeisesti Sirius raapustanut Minervan tilalle Minnie. Lily katsoi Alicea kuin tärähtänyttä.

"Oletko hullu? Me karsintoihin?" Lily jarrutteli.

"Mitä väliä, sinähän lennät tosi hyvin, ainakin toissakesänä lensit. Olisit juuri sopiva jahtaaja! Pelasithan minun ja Frankin ja serkkujen kanssa ihan mahtavasta, ja Frankhan sentään oli pitäjänä kakkosesta asti, ja ohitit hänet joka kerta!"

"Kummiskin, eihän minulla ole luutaakaan..."

"Tylyaho on olemassa... Ja voihan sitä Hienoista Huispausvarusteistakin tilata, tai ostaa ä, monia on keinoja"

"Katsotaan sitten..."

Kelmit istuivat päät yhdessä oleskeluhuoneen nurkkapöydässä tavattoman hiljaisina.

"Mihin ne puetaan?" kuiskasi Sirius ja raapusti pergamentin nurkkaan: _Sirius Black, seksikkäistä seksikkäin kolli, varokaa misut!_

"Anturajalka, väärin", sanoi James ja napautti sauvallaan tekstiä, joka muuttui samantien: _Sirius Black, omahyväisistä omahyväisin paukapää, varokaa jättimäistä egoa!_

"Noniin, Sarvijalka ja Anturahaara", Remus sanoi. "Oho, siis Sarvihaara ja Anturajalka" poika oli tuliviskeissä edellisen vartti sitten tapahtuneen Tylyahovierailun jälkeen. Remus ei ollut ainoa, eikä edes juonut eniten, mutta pojalla oli heistä neljästä huonoin viinapää, jos siis Peteriä ei laskettu. Peter sammui hetki sitten pöydälle.

"Siis kepposesta. Mihin ne puetaan?", James kysyi ja otti Siriuksen pään kainaloonsa ja raaputti rystysillä tämän päänahkaa.

"Pinkkeihin posshutosshuihin ja pinkkeihin kalshareihin, joissa lukee _Kissh my assh_!" Remus sammalsi suhautaen ässät kauniisti.

"Joo! Eikä mitään muuta. Nähdään Minnien rynnäsvarustuskin...", Sirius kehitteli.

"Hyvä idea! Shitten shaadaan naurut!" Jameskin alkoi sammaltaa.

"Meillä on lounashtunti melkein ohi. Mennäänkö me ollenkaan shyömään?" havaitsi Sirius viisaasti sammaltaen yhtälailla.

"Ei jaksha. Voi pashka, minulla on Lilyn kansha tapaaminen kirjashtossha ihan jushtiinsha", James sanoi ja nousi.

Lily istui kirjastossa ja odotti Jamesia. Kelmit eivät olleet syömässä käyneet, olivat luultavasti ryyppyreissulla Tylyahossa tai jotain muuta yhtä railakasta. Juuri kun Lily oli nousemassa ja lähtemässä, kuului askelia ja rauhallista hengitystä.

"Lily, anteekshi että olen myöhässhä, me shuunnittelimme kelmiashioita", James sanoi ja istui Lilyä vastapäätä. Tavallisesti niin hyväntuoksuinen hengitys haisi väkevästi tuliviskiltä ja kermakaljalta. Poika sammalsikin niin reilusti, että oli takuuvarmasti ihan kaatokännissä, ihme jos edes käveli suoraan.

"Eli olitte ryyppäämässä"

"Alukshi. Shitten shuunnittelimme ishoa kepposhta"

"Matami Prilli katsoo meitä, tai sinua pahasti, jospa mentäisiin vaikkapa jonnekin muualle?"

"Jonnekin, misshä Anturajalka ei oli shekaantumassha meidän bishnekshiimme ja huomauttelemassha kakshimielishiä huomautukshiansha"

"Minne sitten? Tuleemeneehuoneeseen?"

"Shiriush ja she Korpinkynshi ovat shiellä varmashti tekemäshä jotain shellaishta, joshta et välttämättä pidä"

"Minne muualle?"

"Keittiöön. Tarvitshen lashkuhumalaan jotakin"

"Tiedätkö miten sinne pääsee?"

"Joo. Tule", sanoi James johdattaen ymmällään olevan Lilyn päärynämaalauksen kohdalle, ja sai tytön silmät leviämään avaamalla väylän keittiöön.

"Mitä neidille ja herralle saisi olla?" piipitti eräs likaiseen lakanasta kiedottuun sariin pukeutunut tyttökotitonttu kotitonttumeren keskeltä. Kotitonttuja oli miljoonittain, ja kaikki puuhasivat jotain hiki hatussa.

"Jamesille paksu espresso ja minä voisin ottaa kurpitsamehua", Lily tilasi ja istuutui toiselle heille tarjotuista tuoleista ja istutti Jamesin toiselle.

"Tulee heti!" kotitonttu vinkaisi ja kipitti pois palaten hetken päästä espresson, kurpitsamehun ja suklaasammakkorasian kanssa.

"Kiitos", sanoi Lily, ja huomasi parin muun kotitontun tuovan valtaisaa laatikkoa kermakaljaa.

"Tässä teille. Ajattelimme, että voisitte auttaa meitä juomaan nämä ennen pilaantumispäivää."

"Kiitos, mutta tuskinpa me ihan näin paljoa jaksamme juoda-"

"Jakshamme kyllä, kiitosh Kella", James keskeytti Lilyn.

James ja Lily joivat kuin joivatkin koko laatikollisen kermakaljaa, tosin Sirius ja Victoria ilmaantuivat auttamaan jossain vaiheessa, ja katosivat sitten jonnekin, Siriuksen kädet Victorian takamuksella. Kumpikaan ei oikeastaan halunnut tietää, mitä ne kaksi oikein painuivat tekemään.

"Mennäänkö nukkumaan?" Lily kysyi silmät hiukan harittaen.

"Mennään vaan. Onnekshi tänään oli Luodiko ja she kärpännäköinen puushkupuh partoinnissha...", James sammalsi ja kaatui päin seinää. Lily kaatui kikattaen perässä. James veti lähes väkivaltaisesti tytön pään käsiensä väliin ja suuteli yhtä rajusti tytön huulia.

Hoippuen ja törmäillen Jamesin käsi Lilyn olkapäillä rennosti roikkuen molemmat vihdoin selviytyivät Rohkelikkotornille asti. Kummatkin kompastelivat aukosta sisään kikattaen ja juoksivat niin suoraan kuin vain pystyivät, suoraan, tai siis hoippuen vinosti, poikien makuusaliin.

Aamulla Joëlle heräsi tavanomaisesti jopa Lilyä aiemmin. Ihmetyksekseen hän huomasi, että Lily ei ollut koskenutkaan sänkyynsä ja se oli edelleen siististi pedattuna ja yöpuku, löysä T-paita ja pitkät collarit, olivat vähemmän siististi rytyssä ja mytyssä tyynyllä. Lilyn perinteiset mustat tennaritkin olivat, yhtä kuraisina kuin aina, potkittu sängyn alle. No, ihan sama se oli Joëllelle. Lily oli vain se omahyväinen hikari, jonka arvosanat olivat kaikki Upeita. Joëlle ei myöskään tajunnut, miksi se James Potter, huispaussankari ja koulun toiseksi parhaiden vatsalihaksien omistaja ja koulun toiseksi komein poika piiritti sitä chilipippuria. Lily ei ollut edes erityisen kaunis, ihan kivat vihreät silmät, hiukset ihan hirveät, punaiset ja sotkussa, eikä tyttö ollut edes pitkä tai muodokas. Eikä myöskään laiha, vaikkei lihavakaan. Ja luonne oli liian räjähdysaltis ja tottelevainen. Oikea siveyden sipuli. Olikohan hän ikinä edes suudellut ennen sitä typerää pikku pusua, joka sen Potterin kanssa juorujen mukaan oli käytävillä tapahtunut. Olikohan se edes totta?

Sirius heräsi aamulla järkyttävään päänsärkyyn ja kylmiin jalkoihin pohkeellaan. Poika ei jaksanut avata silmiään, vaan käsikopelolla tunnusteli, kuka pojan vieressä nukkui. Joku tyttö, tai pitkähiuksinen poika. Sirius toivoi ensimmäistä. Toiseen oli vaihtoehtoina vain joku hevilettityyppi Puuskupuhin neljänneltä vuosikurssilta ja Ruikuli. Niin ja jos Lucius Malfoyn olkapituiset hiukset lasketaan pitkiksi niin sitten hänkin.

Yhtäkkiä poikaa alkoi kuvottaa aivan tajuttomasti, ja hän ryntäsi suoraa päätä miestenhuoneeseen, joka haisi vanhoilta likaisilta sukilta ja no, erinäisiltä muilta ihanilta vessatuoksuilta. Paidaton nuori herra tunki päänsä pönttöön ja päästi sisuskalunsa ulos.

Remus heräsi kovaan oksentamisen ääneen vessasta. Vessan ovi oli auki, ja siellä puklaava tyyppi oli ilmeisesti Sirius, joka ei ikinä sulkenut ovea mennessään päästämään ruokia pönttöön yläpään kautta. Seuraava tunne tai tila, jonka Remus tiedosti, oli päänsärky. Onnekseen hän oli opetellut sen yksinkertaisen taian, joka esti Siriuksen harjoittaman äänekkään ajanvietteen hänen osaltaan. Poika oli loitsinut sen jo eilen illalla. Käytännöllistä.

Lilyn päätä särki tajuttomasti ja vatsassa oli kamala tunne. Paikka, jossa hän makasi oli ilmiselvästi sänky, siitä tyttö oli varma. Yllättävän ahdas sellainen. Noita tiedosti myös kuorsaamisen äänen ja hyvin epämukavasti selkänsä alla olevan pehmeän patin. Tyttö avasi silmänä ja huomasi tummat hiukset suoraan kasvoillaan. Kuorsauksen lähde oli ilmeisesti pikipää tytön vieressä. Ilmeisesti poika. Joo, poika se oli, sillä hänellä oli yläosa paljaana ja hyvät lihakset. Hetkonen, kukakohan poika oli? Tummat hiukset, kuorsasi, hyvät lihakset, Rohkelikon poikien makuusalin verhot. Kaksi vaihtoehtoa, James Potter ja Sirius Black. Ei hitto. Mitä eilen illalla oikein oli tapahtunut? Ainakin hän oli ollut kirjastossa, jonne oli sopinut tapaamisen Jamesin kanssa. James oli humalassa. He menivät keittiöön selviytymään. Kotitontut toivat kermakaljaa. Lily otti yhden kohteliaisuudesta. Toinenkaan ei siis ollut pahitteeksi. James kittasi hänen kurkkuunsa kolmannenkin. Sitten tuli Sirius ja Veronica. He kaksi joivat paljon. Sirius sekoitti jotain huolestuttavaa pulloihin. Sitten pojat ja melkein sammunut Veronica yllyttivät häntä maistamaan. No, huikan humaltuneena hän maistoikin, ja se oli hyvää. Otti toisen ja no, sitten hän ei muistanutkaan mitään.

Tummahiuksinen lihaskimppu ynähti ja kääntyi. Se oli James. Toisaalta helpotus, Black olisi ollut shokki. James avasi kauniin ruskeat silmänsä ja säikähti suunnattomasti. Tosin Lilynkin kasvot olivat aika järkyttyneet.

"Öömh, huomenta Lily", poika sanoi ja punastui railakasti. Lily käänsi katseensa pois ja mutisi huomenet.

"James, ei kai mitään tapahtunut eilen illalla?" Lily kysyi.

"Ei kai, minulla ainakin on housut jalassa ja sinullakin näyttää olevan ihan koulupuvun hame ja paita"

"Huh, onneksi"

"Haa!" huusi Black ja repi verhot alas. Ne lässähtivät lattialle. Poika oli ilmiselvästi oksentanut. Lily ja James kiljaisivat ja karjaisivat. Siis James kiljaisi ja Lily karjaisi. Ei sukupuolierittelyä tällä kertaa.

"Mitäs kyyhkyläiset?" Sirius kysyi. James näytti rumaa käsimerkkiä ja Lily kieltään. Sirius heitti Jamesia paidalla ja pani merkille parin melkein täydet pukeet, pettyi, murahti ja laahusti vessaan. Kohta kuului veden lotinaa ja todella pahasti nuotin vierestä laulettua velhorockia ja siellä täällä Deep Purplen _Smoke in the waterin_ kertosäe.

"Ööh, taidan mennä valvojaoppilaiden kylppäriin pesulle pakoon Anturajalan hoilausta. Yleensä poistun jo ennen sen alkua...", James sanoi tuskainen irve kasvoillaan ja kädet korvilla.

"Painun tyttöjen puolelle, vaikka hoilaus sinne kuuluukin", Lily sanoi ja hivuttautui ulospäin ovesta.

"Lily, kun olemme muutenkin myöhässä tunneilta, niin varman voimme skipata, vai? Käytäisiin poikien ja jos haluat mukaan niin sinunkin kanssasi Tylyahossa selviytymässä. Hitonmoinen päänsärky", James valitti.

"James Potter, Tylyahoon ei saa mennä kuin tiettyinä viikonloppuina, ja miten edes aiotte päästä sinne? Ja ihan tosissaan poika, tai mikä lienetkään, meillä on..."

"...S.U.P.E.R.:it, joo joo, tiedetään, mutta mieluummin Taikuuden historia ja McGarmiwa vai Tylyaho...? Ja nehän ovat vain kaksi oppituntia, ja molemmissa hiketät. Tulisit, pliis", James väänsi kasvoilleen niin hellyttävän koiranpentuilmeen että Lily ei olisi uskonut pojan sellaiseen kykenemäänkään. Lopulta pitkän väittelyn jälkeen tyttö myöntyi jupisten ja James loikki pilvilinnoissa leijaillen ylös makuusaliin.


	6. Chapter 6

Luku 6: Selviytymisstrategia ja veljesrakkautta

"Sirius Black, missä hitossa minun viittani on?" James Potter räyhäsi WC:n ovella vessassa olevalle ystävälleen. Tämä ystävä istui polvillaan lattialla pöntön edessä ja jutteli hepreaa pöntölle. Ei, tämä ystävä ei ole humalassa, vaan kärsii maailmanluokan krapulasta.

"Viimeviikolla puoliksi syömäni leivän alla ruudussa A1", poika vastasi huohottaen. Siriuksella oli rojuläjässään suunnistusmenetelmä, joka perustui ruutuihin. Muuten kasasta ei löytänyt yhtikäs mitään. Paitsi Sirius itse, mutta harvemmin hän sieltä mitään etsi. Useimmiten hänen kolme ystäväänsä sieltä penkoivat Blackin vesan "lainaamia" tavaroita, eli niitä, joita hän oli nyysinyt omiin erinäisiin tarkoitusperiinsä luvattomasti. James osasi suunnistaa läjässä parhaiten, Peter toiseksi parhaiten ja Remus huonoiten. Remus Lupin, poikien ihmissusiystävä, joutui usein etsimään esseitään läjästä ja vielä useammin jäämään ilman tuloksia. Tällä kertaa läjässä oli Jamesin näkymättömyysviitta, jonka poika oli perinyt isältään.

James löysi kuin löysikin viittansa, johon oli ikävä kyllä tarttunut marmeladia leivästä, joka oli tosissaan puoliksi syöty. Ja puoliksi homeessa. Nam. James oli sopinut tapaavansa Lilyn kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä oleskeluhuoneessa. Pojalla oli sen verran aikaa saada Anturajalka ulos vessasta, Matohäntä ylös sängystä ja Kuutamo irti paahtoleivistään. Tosiaan haastava tehtävä, kun Sirius, joka nyt oli siirtynyt jo hampaidenpesuvaiheeseen, alkaisi laittaa hiuksiaan. Touhuun kului geeliä purkki poikineen ja lakkaa litroittain. Kyllä, Siriuksella on paha pakkomielle hiuksistaan. Sen lisäksi pojalla on pakkomielle vatsalihaksiin, kielisuudelmiin (joita harjoittelemasta James on hänet toisinaan käräyttänyt, Sirius suutelee peiliä), itseensä, Coca-Colaan, siihen kuplivaan jästijuomaan, ja jästirockbändeihin. Siriuksen saattaminen eroon rakkaista haituvistaan ei ollut kuitenkaan tämän aamun haastavin tehtävä. Oli herätettävä Peter, jonka kikatus oli kuulunut pojan sängystä aamutunneille asti. Tarkalleen ottaen neljään, mutta sitä James ei tietenkään tiennyt, kun pojalla oli muisti pyyhkiytynyt melkein kokonaan.

Lily hipsi hiljaa tyttöjen makuusaliin. Suihkuhuoneesta kuului kaukaista epävireistä rocklaulua, saattoi olla Sirius tai James poikien puolella.

"Lily Rosemary Evans! Missäs sitä ollaan yö vietetty, vielä tuon näköisenä?" Lilyn näkökenttään ilmestyi tyylitelty Alice, jolla oli kädet lanteilla.

"Ääh, Alice. Mitä teet täällä tähän aikaan?" Lily koetti voittaa aikaa jonkun mahtavan tekosyyn keksimiseen, mutta harmikseen hän vain ei ollut mitenkään hyvä valehtelemaan. Lily nimittäin palturia lasetellessan alkoi pyöritellä esineitään, jotka olivat tytön taskuissa, ja Alice tunsi hänet niin hyvin, että vale paljastuisi heti.

"Minulla on hypäri. Eikös sinun pitäisi olla nyt tunnilla?"

"Joo... Mutta no, minulla on kiire, heippa!" Lily luisti kertomisesta ja painui suihkun puolelle. Pesuhuoneen mekkala oli sanoinkuvaamaton, melkein tyhjässä, kaakeloidussa tilassa kaikui laulu kuin viimeistä päivää. Toisaalta, nyt ei laulettu vaan äänneltiin kitarasooloa, joka oli sekin Lilyn hyvin tunteman jästirockbändi Kissin tuotantoa. Kappale hämärtyi tytöltä pahasti epävireisyyden takia.

Suihkusta päästyään, jopa korvat ehjinä, Lily huomasi kellon olevan jo vaikka mitä. Toisin sanoen, tytöllä oli viisi minuuttia aikaa ilmaantua säädyllisesti pukeutuneena alakertaan. Lily heitti tavalliset tummat farkut ja pitkähihaisen T-paidan päälleen ja nappasi hiukan paksumman viittansa naulakosta unohtamatta ottaa lompakkoaan.

Portaikossa Lily kompastui napittamansa viitan helmaan ja rysähti nokilleen. Onneksi oli toiseksi viimeinen porras ennen ensiluokkalaisten kammariin vievää tasannetta. Ylös noustuaan Lily suoritti loput portaat suhteellisen kunniakkaasti.

"Hei Lily!" James huiskutti. Pojalla oli jokin kulunut pergamentti käsissään ja Sirius piteli viittaa haukotellen makeasti. Peter istui kahden muun takana tuolilla ja taitteli paperista jotain hämärää.

"Minnes te Remuksen jätitte?" Lily kysyi.

"Lukittiin luutakomeroon ilman ruokaa ja juomaa rakkaan Bella-serkkuni kanssa sauvattomana, mitä luulit?" Sirius vinoili nojaten tuolin selkämykseen kauluspaidan ylimmät napit avoinna.

"Hahhah, tosi hauskaa. James, et kertonut, miten pääsemme Tylyahoon, lupauduin mukaan vain, koska sanoit sen olevan turvallista ja vaaratonta emmekä tulisi jäämään kiinni", Lily tiukkasi tökäten Jamesia kynnellään rintaan.

"En niin, sen näkkeepi sitten, kelmien salaisuuksia", James kuiskasi viimeiset sanat ja vinkkasi silmää lasiensa takana.

"Just. Olen varmaan hullu ja kärsin pahemmanlaatuisesta aivovauriosta kun tulen mukaanne. Mutta lähdetäänkö, ennen kuin kerkeän muuttaa mieleni ja kantelemaan professori McGarmiwalle tempauksestanne" Sirius repäisi viitan suurieleisesti kainalostaan, hyppäsi yhden nojatuolin selkänojalle ja alkoi puhua mahtipontisella äänellä:

"Lily Evans, saanen esitellä kelmien suurimman—", Siriuksen lause keskeytyi Jamesin työntäessä tätä persuuksista. Ja jos tasapainottelee huteran nojatuolin selkänojalla ja julistaa salaisuutta kuin Hitler sotaa, niin tuloshan on arvattava. Eli Sirius rysähti komeasti kiljaisten oleskeluhuoneen lattialle tuolin kaatuessa perässä.

"Sarvihaaratin, Sarvihaaratin, mitä vittua kuvittelet tekeväsi, hirvi!"

"Sirius Black, viitta tänne ja ylös lattialta, koira", James käski käsi ojossa.

"Joo, joo, orjapiiskuri"

"Noniin Lily", James aloitti. Kumminkin nähtyään Lilyn ilmeen, joka oli kuin ainoalla terveellä hullujenhuoneella, poika päätti hiukan selittää tekosiaan:

"Ensinnäkin, viitta on minun, toisekseen, Sirius on raivostuttava ja kolmanneksi, olisit järkyttynyt esittelypuheen kaksimielisyydestä. Eli tämä on armas näkymättömyysviittani. Lily, näytät kalpealta, mikä sinun on?"

"Näkymättömyysviitta? Mistä senkin olet pöllinyt? Näkymättömyysviitta! Vau! Nehän ovat omaisuuksien arvoisia! Ja superharvinaisia! Vau!" Lily ihmetteli silmät lautasantennin kokoisina. Jamesin kasvoille levisi omahyväinen virne ja olemus muuttui leuhkaksi.

"Sarveiskalvoaivo, maa kutsuu, maa kutsuu!" Sirius sanoi ja pläjäytti Jamesia avokämmenellä päähän niin, että pojan hiukset pöllähtivät entistä sekaisimmiksi. James vastasi iskuun loikkaamalla Siriuksen reppuselkään ja hakkaamalla tätä nyrkeillään päähän. Sirius pukki kuin rodeohärkä yrittäen karistaa toisen selästään. Pojat ovat poikia, mihinkäs siitä pääsee.

Lopulta James ja Sirius kaatuivat maahan sohvan ja sohvapöydän kanssa (älkääkä minulta kysykö, miten he onnistuivat koko oleskeluhuoneen saamaan kaaoksen partaalle, koska minulla ei ole sitä harmainta hajuakaan). Molempien hiukset pörröttivät ja posket punoittivat.

"Pojat, pojat, mitä jos säästettäisiin oleskeluhuone pahemmalta kaaokselta ja lähdettäisiin sinne Tylyahoonkin joskus?"

"Joo joo, mennään mennään. Niin, ja Lily, älä pelästy, tämä vanha pergamentti ei ole meidän tyttölistamme, vaan Kelmien kartta, jonka minun ylivertainen aivotyöni, Sarvekkaan laskuhumala, Matohännän olemassaolo ja Remuksen loitsut saivat aikaan viidennellä luokalla", Sirius selitti. James tuhahti:

"Vai sinun aivotyösi? Hah, sinun aivoillasi oli silloin tarpeeksi tekemistä ihan pystyssä pysymiseen, tuliviskin kittaamiseen ja sen -mikä sen nimi nyt olikaan, se se Korpinkynnen viidesluokkalainen, öö, ahaa, Miriam Zyckovski, se venäjäläinen pitkänenäinen tyttö-niin sen jättämisstrategian hiomiseen", James nälvi.

"James, oikeasti, venäjäläinen ei ole sana, se on venäläinen, pölkky!" Lily opetti.

"No, miksi on sitten skotlantilainen eikä skotanlainen ja venäläinen eikä venäjäläinen? Ääh, englanti on vaikeaa", James vertasi.

"Kysäseppäs asiaa joltain jästisanansepustajalta kun ensikerran näette", Lily sanoi ivallisesti ja lähti raahaamaan poikia hihasta Jamesin mumistessa jotain jostain venäläisestä ja venäjäläisestä ja sanasepoista.

Kun Lily oli raahannut pojat ulkopuolelle oleskeluhuoneesta, tyttö kysyi:

"Miten te muuten aiotte päästä sinne Tylyahoon? Siis vaikka teillä on se karttanne, niin mitä se oikein auttaa?" Lily kysyi. James oli arvannut tämän, ja virnisti omahyväisesti.

"Sarvipää, äläpäs virnuile, vaan tee se taika, niin Lilytin näkee, mistä kelmit on oikeasti tehty!" Sirius mottasi Jamesia sanoessaan asian.

"'Kelmeillä' tarkoitat varmaan minua?" kysyi Remus.

"Minähän ne työt tein. James toikkaroi humalassa, sinä itse olit sammumispisteessä ja lauloit Hoosiannaa hyvin pahasti nuotin vierestä kurkku suorana ja Peter leikki pikkuautoilla", Remus jatkoi.

"Saattoihan se niinkin olla...", Sirius selitteli.

"Vannon pyhästi, että minulla on vain pahat mielessäni", James sanoi ja näpäytti sauvallaan karttaa, johon alkoi piirtyä viivoja. Lily katsoi karttaa silmät teevadin kokoisina.

"Miten ihmeessä te oikein osasitte? Tuohan on hyvin edistynyttä taikuutta!" Lily päivitteli. Komeimmat kelmipojat muuttuivat hyvin omahyväisiksi ja läpsäyttivät yläfemmat. Sirius kuiskasi jotain Jamesin korvaan. Tai Siriukselta näytti puuttuvan kuiskaustaito, joten koko porukka kuuli Siriuksen.

"Olet nyt hyvillä jäljillä, kamusein. Pari tuliviskiä, niin homma luistaa!" Sirius mukakuiskasi Jamesille, joka karahti punaiseksi kuin mansikka. Perään Sirius iski tietäväisesti silmää. Nyt myös Lily tajusi kaksimielisyyden ja punastui hänkin.

"Lily, oletko hyvä juoksemaan?" Remus kysyi hädissään.

"Olen, mitä siitä? Olen harrastanut seitsemän vuotta aitajuoksua kesäisin", Lily kummasteli.

"Hyvä, koska nyt olemme kusessa, ja syvällä. Voro on tulossa ja ainoa vaihtoehto on juosta, ja kovaa. Lily, tiedätkö, missä on yksisilmäisen noidan patsas?", Sirius rääkäisi katsottuaan karttaa, jossa Voro oli astelemassa heitä kohti. Lily nyökkäsi.

"Juokse sitten sinne. Ihan sitä varten vain, että jos olet meitä nopeampi", Remus sanoi.

Ja Lilyhän oli poikia nopeampi. Hän kerkesi patsaalle ennen ketään pojista. Seuraavana Lily näki Siriuksen ja Jamesin juoksevan nauraen rinta rinnan mätkien toisiaan kaverillisesti.

"Vau! Sinä olet nopea!" Sirius sanoi hengästyneenä. Pojalle oli varmasti vaikeaa tunnustaa tappionsa.

"Nyt, pojat, kerrotte, miksi juoksimme juuri tänne? Pääseekö _täältä_ muka Tylyahoon?", Lily kysyi.

"Odota hetkinen, liljasein. Venataan vielä Kuutamo ja Matohäntä", James sanoi ja väläytti hurmurihymynsä.

"Pah. Liljanen on kielletty nimi, Rémiseni", Lily iski takaisin ja väläytti ilkeän hymyn.

"Nyt iski pahan, Sarvihaara!" Sirius tiedotti. James synkistyi toisen nimensä käytöstä.

"Hei! Kuutsi tulee!" Sirius kailotti.

"Sirius Black, mistä hitosta sinä noita lempinimiä vetelet? Ja kiitos tiedotuksesta, meilläkin on silmät päässä", James reagoi Siriuksen tiedotteeseen.

"Hyvä, te olette jo täällä. Jouduin harhauttamaan Voroa ja se meni lankaan. Missä Peter on?" Remus kysyi hengästyneenä.

"Je ne sais pas", James vastasi ranskaksi ihan muuten vaan.

"Saaaarviiiiihaaraaaaaa, ei saa mongertaa! Minä en ymmärrä", Sirius mankui.

"Mutta kaikki muut ymmärtävät, jos Lilykin luki silloin Romeota ja Juliaa ranskaksi junassa", Remus selvitti.

"Osaatko sinäkin tuota kurkkukieltä?" Sirius hämmästeli.

"Oui", Remus kiusasi. Sirius vain tuhahti.

"Hei pojat! Peter tulee!" Lily sanoi syrjästä ja osoitti käytävälle, josta pinkoi pullea Peter puuskuttaen kädet polvillaan etukenossa.

"Avatkaa se jo! Avatkaa! Voro on perässäni!" Peter läähätti.

"Halkhios! Lily, selitän myöhemmin", James sanoi ja lisäsi lopun nähtyään punahiuksisen tytön ilmeen.

"Aukkoon, menkää menkää!" patisti Remus ja avusti Jamesin selästä tuupaten.

"Lily, mene sinä" Sirius sanoi ja viittasi patsasta kohti. Lily kömpi sisään. Sieltä avautui matala käytävä, jossa odotti jo James istuen risti-istunnassa lattialla hyräillen jotain Lilylle tuntematonta rockkappaletta.

"James? Kaikki ruuvit tarpeeksi tiukalla?" kysyi Sirius, joka pudottautui Lilyn taakse ja huomasi Jamesin hyminän.

"Hä, ai joo. Kikki kunnodsa, ei mitään hätää, meditoin vain", James sanoi muina miehinä.

"Ei Merlin! Sarvihaara taisi lyödä päänsä", Sirius epäili.

"Sirius, meditointi on vain hyväksi", Lily moitti Siriusta.

"Puolusta sinä, Lilyseni, poikaystävääsi", Sirius vastasi myrtyneenä. Lily pyöritti silmiään ja tuhahti. Ajatus Jamesista poikaystävänä oli niin huisin houkutteleva ettei mitään rajaa.

Kun Remus ja Peterkin oltiin saatu aukkoon, James kertoi, minne käytävä vie.

"Vau! Miten te olette löytäneet käytävän?" Lily ihmetteli.

"Hei, olemmehan kelmejä", Sirius vastasi ja suoristautui matalassa tunnelissa täyteen mittaansa. Pojan pahaksi onneksi kohdalle sattui hieman matalampi kohta katosta, ja Sirius kojautti komean kuulansa kattoon.

"Au", poika älähti. James repesi täyteen nauruun ja kompastui. Jamesin takana kulkeva Lily kompastui Jamesiin ja kaatui kirkaisten tämän päälle. Nyt oli Siriuksen vuoro nauraa. Remuskin hykerteli ja Sirius sai vielä paremmat naurut kuullessaan pilkkopimeässä Jamesin ähkäisyn ja Lilyn epämääräisen ynähdyksen, josta pystyi vaivoin erottamaan sanat "James, älä liiku, au!".

Kun oltiin selvitty vähemmillä päänkolahduksilla, yninöillä, ähinöillä, naurukohtauksilla ja yhdellä Peterin pahanhajuisella pierulla Hunajaherttuan kellariin, James vetäisi näkymättömyysviittansa hänen, Lilyn ja Peterin päälle.

"Odottakaahan täällä, tuomme viitan teille hetkisen kuluttua", James kuiskasi vielä ja johdatti kuusijalkaisen porukan portaisiin.

"Sarvihaara, älä tallo varpaitani. Vaikka oletkin laiha, komea ja omistat lihakset, olet siltikin hiton painava", Peter manasi Jamesin tallottua pojan jalat.

"Sori Matohäntä! Muuten, pidätkö minua komeana, laihana ja lihaksikkaana? No, ikävä tuottaa pettymys, mutta sori, täällä viitan alla on eräs kaunis neito, joka on valloittanut sydämeni, ja jonka suusta nuo sanat olisivat vielä parempi lahja kuin sinulta. Ainiin, enkä myöskään ole homo, sori Matis", James pahoitteli ilkikurisella äänellä muka-anteeksipyytävään sävyyn. Onneksi Lily oli näkymätön, sillä hän punastui tomaatinväriseksi.

Lily, joka oli pienikokoisin porukasta, kävi heittämässä näkymättömyysviitan kahdelle kellarissa odottavalle pojalle. Sillä aikaa Peter ja James odottivat Hunajaherttuan ulkopuolella.

"Minnes mennään?" kysyi Sirius kaikkien päästyä turvallisesti ulkoilmaan.

"Kolmeen luudanvarteen?" ehdotti Remus.

"Sianpäähän", James vastusti.

"Ihan minne vain, kunhan siellä vain on lämmin ja ei sada kuin saavista kaataen", Lily otti kantaa keskustelunpoikaseen.

"Kannatan Lilya!" James reagoi. Käsittämätön perseennuolija. Eikö poika jo tajunnut, että tuollaiset yritykset saada Lily, olivat turhia. Toisaalta, poika oli jo hyvin lähellä saada Lily syliinsä.

"Mennäänkö tähän vähän matkan päässä olevaan jästien strippibaariin? Sieltä saa hyviä juomia", ehdotti Sirius.

"Anturajalka, meillä on naisväkeä mukana", huomautti James suunpielestään.

"Ehkä joskus muulloin", hän lisäsi vielä, mutta tätä eivät muut kuulleet, koska Jamesilla oli kuiskaustaito hallinnassa, toisin kuin Siriuksella.

"Kolme luudanvartta on lähimpänä, mennään moikkaamaan matami Rosmertaa", Sirius ehdotti. Ehdotus kävi kaikille, ja hetken päästä kelmit ja Lily istuivat pyöreässä pöydässä kahvimukit käsissään.

"Kahvi tekee hyvää, pääkin alkaa selvitä ja päänsärky väistyä", James sanoi yleisesti koko pöytäkunnalle.

"Onneksi. En enää ikinä juo mitään vettä tai kurpitsamehua vahvempaa", Lily puuskahti.

"Juot jo", Sirius saivarteli. Lily näytti lapsellisesti kieltään ja hörppäsi kahvinsa loppuun nopeasti. Liiankin nopeasti, ja poltti kielensä pahanpäiväisesti.

"Hitto", Lily manasi purskautettuaan kahvit pöydälle ja vastapäätä istuvan Peterin paidanhihalle.

"Anteeksi, Peter"

"No problemos", poika kielitaituroi. Oho, hänhän osasi espanjaa. No, tuon värssin osasivat varmaan myös Severus Kalkaros ja Sirius Blackkin, aivokapasiteetiltaan köyhimmät pojat koko Tylypahkassa.

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" kysyi Sirius. Ei, ei Black sitä osannut. Taukki mikä taukki eikä siitä muuksi muutu.

"Idiootti, se tarkoittaa 'ei se haittaa', tai kirjaimellisesti 'ei ongelmaa'", James taituroi. Montaakohan kieltä hänkin osasi?

"Ääh, sinulla on hyvä kielipää, toisin kuin toisilla", Sirius puolusteli.

"Tai sitten minulla on aivot, toisin kuin sinulla"

"Heko heko. Otetaanko tuliviskit?" Sirius kysyi Jamesilta.

"Ei, minulla on pää muutenkin niin sekaisin...", James aloitti, mutta Sirius keskeytti:

"...viimeöisistä Evans-seikkailuistasi"

"Just. Oletteko pojat ja Lily valmiita?" Remus kysyi keskeyttäen kahden tummahiuksisen komistuksen riidanpoikasen tai väittelyn. Kaikki hymähtivät myöntävästi.

"Hyvä, sitten voimmekin käydä Hunajaherttuassa ja mennä takaisin", Remus ehdotti.

"Kuutamo hei, relax. Nyt pyöritään Sekolla ja juotetaan Sarvihaara humalaan ja Lily samalla ja heitetään Rääkyvään röttelöön. Silloin Röttelö olisikin rääkyvä, miksiköhän..?" Sirius vihjaili keikutellen kulmiaan kelmimäisesti ja iskemällä vielä päälle silmää.

"Ei tasan! Kuulani anoo armoa kuin Anturajalka ennen Taikuuden historiaa", James vertasi. Lilykin näytti järkyttyneeltä.

"Tuo oli vielä pieni kaksimielisyys Lilyttimeni, kuulisitpa Kuutamon, Matohännän ja Anturajalan humalapäissään", James jatkoi.

"Etkö sinä sitten lauo niitä?" Lily kysyi epäileväisenä. Sirius räjähti nauruun. Remus meinasi tukehtua kahvinloppuunsa. Peter kaatui penkillään. James hakkasi Remusta selkään käkättäen itsekin. Lilykin huomasi asian kaksimielisyyden ja hymyili. Kelmit tietenkin yliarvioivat koko hemmetin jutun. Tavallista, mutta piristävää.

Loppupäivän porukka pörräsi kaupoissa ja noudatti Siriuksen ideaa ilman juomista ja rääkynää Röttelössä. Sekolta Sirius osti kolme leijuvaa muovikassillista sontapommeja ja hyvin epäilyttäviä tavaroita. James leijutti Lilyä ilmassa tytön kiljuessa. Peter mussutti suklaata ja ampui silloin tällöin kujalla juoksevia kissoja kuraklimpeillä. Remus yritti laskea Siriuksen ostoskasseja alas päästäkseen penkomaan niitä.

"Hahaa! Sainpas kassisi alas!" kiljaisi voitonriemuinen Remus pudotettuaan yhden Siriuksen ostoskasseista. Kuin kuorossa loputkin rysähtivät alas Lily perässään kun molemmat pojat repesivät nauruun. Lily ei niinkään nauranut, koska tytön selkä ja hiukset olivat yltäpäältä mudassa. James vakavoitui ja katsoi tyttöä pelästyneenä.

"James, James, James, mitä ihmettä teen sinun kanssasi?" Lily kysyi pidätellen nauruaan ja yrittämällä kuulostaa vihaiselta. Jamesin ilme oli kerta kaikkiaan niin pelästynyt ja pakokauhuinen.

"Likaisia asioita", Sirius ehdotti. Lily loi poikaan niin pahan katseen vihreistä silmistään että hän tajusi pitää turpansa tukossa.

"Oletko kunnossa?" James kysyi ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen tytön ylös mudasta. Lily nyökkäsi ja tarttui käteen. Pojan käsi oli todella lämmin ja Lily sävähti jostain tuntemattomasta tunteesta heidän koskettaessaan ja punastui. Lily ei tiennyt, miksi.

Regulus käveli ympäri Tylypahkaa käsi kädessä muutamaa vuotta vanhemman Rohkelikon, Jessican, kanssa. Jess oli pari päivää sitten ollut vielä pojan kelvottoman isoveljen suussa. Nyt tyttö oli tehnyt todella hyvän valinnan, komea Luihuispoika ja vielä puhdasverinen ja nimekäs. Jos tästä tosin hiiskuttaisiin Blackin pariskunnalle, pojalle tulisi pahoja vaikeuksia.

"Reg, mennäänkö muutama kerros alaspäin?" kysyi Jess. Regulus katsoi tyttöä tummanruskeilla silmillään otsalle valuvan mustan hiuspehkon alta.

"Joo, mennään vaan", poika murahti ja kääntyi ympäri. Ei ihmekään, että Jess oli valinnut kaikista Luihuisita juuri hänet. Pojalla oli vahva leuka, terävät kulmat, korkeat poskipäät ja jalopiirteinen nenä. Toisaalta hän näytti hyvin paljon Rohkelikkoveljeltään, jonka kelvottomuudesta ei edes puhuta.

"Missäköhän kaikki olivat tänään? Veljesi ja hänen porukkansa ja Lily eivät olleet tunneilla", Jess pälätti. Regulus naurahti kitkerästi. Eihän Sirius Nättipoika Kelvoton Wannabe-Black totellut samoja sääntöjä kuin tavalliset kuolevaiset. Hänhän oli niin yli-ihminen Rohkelikkoineen.

Paria kulmaa edempänä kuului räkätystä ja kolinaa. Riesu varmaan. Ei, siellä oli ainakin kolme henkeä, poikia ja tyttö.

"Siinä maha missä painitaan", sanaili Jess osoittaen kulman taakse, josta parhaillaan kävelivät kelvoton Sirius, verenpetturi Potter, kuraverinen Evans, omituinen Lupin ja rottamainen Piskuilan.

"Kas, kas, päivää veliseni. Ollaankos sitä taasen luvattomilla teillä?" Regulus kysyi ivallisesti paria vuotta vanhemmalta veljeltään.

"No terve mieheen sinullekin, Salazar Luihuisen perseennuolija", iski se kelvoton takaisin.

"Mutta missäs sitä ollaan oltu, kun Sekolla ollaan käyty?" poika kysyi tekosuloisesti. Sirius tuhahti halveksuvasti.

"Se ei kuulu sinulle pätkän vertaa, Black Jr", se kuraverinen tyttö sanoi taikasauva esille vedettynä. Regulus naurahti ivallisesti mittaillessaan vain 160 cm pitkää punapäätä katseellaan. Tyttö joutui katsomaan ylöspäin melkein 190 cm Regulusta.

"Mitäpäs jos kerronkin Dumbledorelle? Saisi täydellinen Evanskin merkinnän", Regulus sanoi.

"Me tästä Jessin kanssa mennäänkin, heipä hei", poika vilkutti ja veti Jessin mukaansa. Tyttö painautui pojan kylkeen ja suukotti luihuisen suunpieltä. Hänkin joutui varvustamaan yltääkseen niin korkealle. Regulus kiepautti tytön seinää vasten ja suuteli tätä vaativasti.


	7. Chapter 7

Luku 7: Kirjeitä ja huispausta

Oli keskiviikko 16. syyskuuta. Huispauksen koekarsinnat. Joukkueen kapteeni James Potter piti käsissään puoliksi syötyä nakkisämpylää ja toisessa kädessään pojalla oli pitkä lista nimiä. Koekarsintoihin pyrkivät.

…

_**D**_

_Dyson, Marcus, pitäjä_

_**E**_

_Ebony, Christy, jahtaaja_

_Elanie, Kate, jahtaaja_

_Elanie, Nina, lyöjä_

_Esmilia, Victor, lyöjä_

_Evans, Lily, jahtaaja_

…

Pojan suun liike keskeytyi haukkaukseen. Lily Evans haki huispausjoukkueeseen? Nyt olivat maailmankirjat sekaisin ja pahasti.

"Sarvihaara, sulje suusi ennen kuin sinne lentää kärpäsiä", Sirius ilmoitti laiskasti paikaltaan Jamesia vastapäätä. Pojan hiukset oli taas tyylikkäästi muotoiltu ja paidan napit olivat kokonaan auki. Moni tyttö loi pitkiä katseita pojan vatsalihaksiin, josta Sirius oli vain innoissaan. Myös Joëlle, Jess, Sarah ja varsinkin Alice olivat vilkuilleet pojan paljasta vatsaa ja sen jälkeen kikattaneet kuin pikkutytöt konsanaan. Lily oli tuhahdellut ja Mary ei korvaansa lotkauttanut Siriuksen tempaukselle.

"Ei, kun katso. Lily on hakenut huispausjoukkueeseen!" James sanoi leyhytellen pergamenttia Siriuksen nenän edessä. Poika pudotti silmänsä puurolautaselleen.

"Mitäh? Meidän Evansko on päättänyt lentää?" Sirius kysyi yhtälailla hämmästyneenä. Molemmat katsoivat nyt Lilya, joka oli ilmiselvästi jännittynyt.

Samassa Saliin lennähtivät pöllöt. Joukossa oli yksi musta, iso huuhkaja, ruskea jästipostin yhteyspöllö ja muutama Blackin perheen nopeista varpuspöllöistä. Suurin osa jälkimmäisistä kaartoi suoraan Luihuisen pöytään, mutta yksi ainoa pikkupöllö lepatteli Rohkelikoille ja laskeutui Siriuksen lautaselle.

"Yyh, hyi. Katsokaas pojat, sain postia, joka ei ole räyhääjä!" Sirius riemuitsi. Kolme muuta kelmiä eivät huomanneet Siriuksen purkautumista, koska he katsoivat vain Jamesia, jonka hämmästynyt ilme oli vaihtunut hätääntyneeksi. Sanaakaan sanomatta James ojensi Siriukselle saamansa kirjeen.

_Hyvä herra Potter,_

_olemme saaneet tietoomme, että vanhempanne, Charlotte ja Charles Potter ovat menehtyneet 15. syyskuuta 1987 kello 19:57. Kuolinsyynä oli ilmeisesti samaan aikaan sattunut voimakas räjähdys Godrickin notko 120:ssä._

_ Räjähdyksen syynä oli tutkimustemme mukaan liiallinen tippa Hämyjuuren mehua Erossaman juuriuutteeseen sekoitettuna._

_Osanottomme,_

_Miranda Kuo Lema, Taikaministeriön kuolinsyyntutkija_

_Kal Makoira, Taikaministeriön hätätiedotusten kirjoittaja_

Sirius päästi kirjeen lipeämään sormistaan. Tämän täytyi olla jotain Luihuisten köyhää pilaa. Tämä ei voinut olla totta. Ei, ei Charlotte tai Charles voineet olla kuolleita. Eivät vain voineet. Sirius tunsi yksinäisen kyyneleen valuvan silmänurkkäänsa. Poika pyyhkäisi sen pois ja tunsi sen saavan pian seuraa. Niinpä hän nousi pöydästä ja juoksi ulos samasta ovesta mistä Jameskin oli hetki sitten mennyt kyynelehtien vuolaasti.

Remus nosti Siriukselta pudonneen Jamesin kirjeen maasta. Poika luki sen järkyttyneenä ja pisti kaapunsa taskuun, säästöön Jamesia varten. Ei ihmekään, että molemmat pojat olivat häipyneet jonnekin. Sirius luultavasti hukuttamaan surunsa tuliviskikolpakkoon. Sellainen Sirius on. Siriukselle oli vaikeaa näyttää omat tunteensa, sen Remus tiesi. Osittain sen takia Sirius olikin niin rasavilli kauhukakara. James taas oli Remuksen mielestä rauhallisempaa sorttia. Hänellä ei koskaan ollut ollut vaikeuksia tunteidensa esittämisessä julkisesti, mutta pojan suuri ylpeys ei antanut tämän näyttää kyyneliään, vaikka melkein kaikki ne olivatkin nähneet. Nyt poika oli luultavimmin itkemässä joko vessassa, tuleemenee-huoneessa, makuusalissa taikka Röttelössä. Sellainen James on. Sitten hän saapuu takaisin parin tunnin kuluttua ja alkaa kaksimieleilemään. Ainakin ennen. Nyt oli kyseessä hiukan isompi asia kuin Lilyn pakit, Lilyn kirous tai joku muu yhtä mukava.

"Remus!" huusi joku tyttö.

"Ai hei, Joëlle", Remus sanoi pohtien Joëllen motiivia tulla pojan luokse.

"Löysinpäs. Minne James ja Sirius menivät?" tyttö papatti melkein ymmärrettävällä englannilla.

"Je ne sais pas", Remus sanoi ontuvalla ranskallaan.

"Tu as français?" Joëlle kysyi yhtälailla ranskaksi. (SUOMENNOS: Osaatko sinä ranskaa?) Tytön äänestä kuului yllättyneisyys.

"Oui. En tosin kauhean hyvin. James on opettanut hiukan", Remus sanoi vaihtaen takaisin englantiin.

"Ai niin. 'Änhän osaa ranskaa 'yvin. Myös Lily osaa ranskaa ihan 'yvin", Joëlle vaihtoi myös samalle kielelle. Tyttö painautui Remuksen kylkeen ja katsoi flirttailevasti ripsiensä alta. Jos poika olisi ollut kuka tahansa muu kuin Remus (tai joku muu kelmi), olisi tuo hiottu ja hyvin opeteltu flirtti mennyt täydestä. Mutta Remus oli nähnyt niin monen tytön tekevän sitä samaa kahdelle muulle kelmipojalle ja vähän hänelle itselleenkin. Remus oli myös nähnyt (ja tehnyt) hyvin monia hienovaraisia ja vähemmän hienovaraisia väistöliikkeitä. Yksi epähienovaraisimmista taisi olla Siriuksen eräs humalapäissään tekemä Jamesin suutelu. Se oli ollut Jamesille liikaa, ja poika oli mäjäyttänyt parasta ystäväänsä hieman kovemmin päähän.

"Remus! Remus Lupin! Minne James ja Sirius menivät? Miksi?" huusi Lily. Tyttö kuulosti huolestuneelta.

"No, James sai kirjeen Taikaministeriöstä, ja uutiset olivat huonot. Sarvihaaran vanhemmat ovat kuolleet. Neuvoisin sinua jättämään ainakin Siriuksen rauhaan; hänellä on taipumusta koviinkin aggressioihin ollessaan juomassa suruaan pulloon. Ainiin, käy katsomassa Jamesia poikien makuusalista, vessasta, tuleemenee-huoneesta tai Rääkyvästä Röttelöstä. Kehotan kokeilemaan makuusalia ja tuleemenee-huonetta", Remus vastasi. Lilyn ilmeestä selvästikin näki, että tyttö ei oikein pitänyt Siriuksen tavasta ylipäästä surustaan.

Lily asteli poikien makuusaliin, josta Remus oli kehottanut häntä etsimään Jamesia. Jo oven avautuessa Lily tiesi pojan olevan sisällä, koska sieltä kuului tuhinaa. Poika oli ilmeisesti nukahtanut. Ihan hyvä vain niin, surulliset asiat on helpompi käydä läpi nukkumisen jälkeen. Lilylläkin oli asiasta kokemusta: Petunian iskettyä veitsen pikkusiskonsa lemmikkikanista läpi. Petunia oli ollut silloin vain kuusivuotias, ja Lily siis oli neljä ja puoli. Petunialla oli itsellään ollut hamsteri, mutta sen kuoltua pienestä tytöstä oli epäreilua, että pikkusiskolla oli vielä lemmikki ja tasavertaisuuden vuoksi vanhempi tyttö päätti, että toisenkin lemmikin on heitettävä veivinsä. Lily oli itkenyt neljä päivää putkeen tämän tapahtuman jälkeen. Tämän välikohtauksen jälkeen herra ja rouva Evans päättivät, että kumpikaan tytöistä ei saisi enää koskaan lemmikkejä. Lupaus kylläkin rikkoutui Lilyn mennessä Tylypahkaan ja saadessa pöllön. Tästä oli Petunia kateellisena saanut raivarit ja vastoin hienostoperheen tyttären säädyllistä mallia paiskonut tavaroita koko talossa. Se oli ollut Petunia Evansin teini-ikä ja kapinavaihe.

James puhui unissaan. Poika mutisi jotain äidistä ja isästä ja sitten jatkoi pitkät pätkät ranskaksi. Lilyn käveltyä lähemmäksi hän näki, että pojan mustissa pitkissä ripsissä oli kyyneliä ja että tämä puristi hirvipehmoleluaan rintaansa vasten kuin talismaania.

Lilyn kävi sääliksi poikaa ja niinpä tyttö istahti varovaisesti sängyn reunalle. Hän ei tiennyt yhtään mitä tehdä, ja teki sen ainoan asian joka vaikutti edes hiukan sopivalta; silitti pojan mustaa pörröpäätä. Poika huokaisi raskaasti unissaan ja kierähti laittaen kätensä Lilyn jalalle. Lilyäkin alkoi väsyttää ja hän sulki silmänsä, hetkeksi vain ihan hetkeksi vain.

James heräsi kolinaan. Möykkä kuului ilmeisesti makuusalin ulkopuolelta. Samassa pojan mieleen muistui taikaministeriön kirje, jonka jokainen sana oli kuin piikki, joka viiltää pojan sydäntä palasiksi, uudestaan ja uudestaan. Jamesin silmät kostuivat. Ei, hän aikoi olla iso poika, eikä itkeä. Hän aikoi olla vahva. Hän aikoi kätkeä surun sisimpäänsä, ja potea sitä silloin, kun kukaan muu ei olisi läsnä. Suru oli hänen, ei kenenkään muun, eikä kenenkään muun tulisi joutua kärsimään kyynelten juovittamista kasvoista, ei pirstaloituneesta olemuksesta. Vaikka pinnalta voisi muuta kuvitella, poika oli sisimmässään hyvin herkkä ja pikkupoikamainen. Hän tarvitsi rakkautta ja huolenpitoa, jota hänellä ei enää ollut tarjolla. Ainakaan vanhemmiltaan.

Jamesin vieressä tuhahti joku. Tämän jonkun käsi oli pojan hiuksissa. Se tuntui niin lohduttavalta ja hyvältä, että sanat eivät sitä riitä kuvaamaan. Joku oli tyttö, jos mitään voi pitkistä, pehmeistä hiuksista pojan poskella päätellä. Kuin äidin hiukset. Yhtä pehmeät ja pitkät. Lohduttavat. Rakastavat. Ja poissa. Mutta nämä hiukset James tunnistaisi vaikka kuolleena. Lily Evans, jumalainen Lily Evans. Poika kömpi parempaan asentoon, puristi Herra Sorkkamäkeä paremmin rintaansa vasten ja nukahti uudelleen.

Lily heräsi täysin unenpöpperössä. Tytön päätä vasten oli jotakin kovaa, varmaan sängynpääty. Toisella kädellä tuntui jotain pehmeää. Hiuksia. Missä hän oli? Lily avasi silmänsä. Ei voi olla totta. Jonkun yöpöydällä oli sieppikello, ja se yöpöytä kuului selkeästi James Potterille. Ei hitto, hänhän oli taas James Potterin sängyssä, käsi pojan hiuksissa. Jo toisen kerran tässä kuussa. Toisaalta, sänky oli ihan mukava. Vaikkakin ahdas, kun pitkä poika valtasi yli puolet. No, sänkyhän oli Jamesin. Lily nousi lähteäkseen.

"Lily, älä mene", poika mutisi silmät suljettuina. Lily istui takaisin sängyn laidalle. James avasi silmänsä. Silmät, jotka olivat täynnä surua ja tuskaa. Lily painoi kätensä lohduttavasti pojan olkapäälle.

"Kuulin mitä tapahtui. Otan osaa. Haluatko kertoa?" Lily kysyi osaaottavalla äänellä.

"No, äiti ja isä olivat minulle hyvin rakkaita, vaikka heille vähän viisivee olinkin. Äitini oli Armorentian valmistaja, siis sen lemmenjuoman. Hän valmisti sitä velhoille, jotka sitä erinäisiin tarkoitusperiinsä käyttävät. Hyvin tuottoisa ura. Isä oli aurori. Äiti on ennenkin räjäyttänyt Armorentiansa juuri samaisessa valmistusvaiheessa. Se on siinä vaiheessa erittäin kipakkaa ja jos sinne menee hiukankin jotain ainesosaa liikaa, se räjähtää. Tällä kertaa kävi huonosti. Äiti sekoitti juuri niitä kahta ainetta liikaa, joita ei saisi pistää yhtään nanomilliäkään liikaa, tai sattuu ydinluokan räjähdys. Viimeksi he kerkisivät karkuun", Jamesin ääni särkyi loppua kohden ja yksinäinen kyynel valui poskelle. Lily pyyhkäisi sen pois ja otti Jamesin syleilyynsä. Hän ei tajunnut miksi tai oliko sille jotain erityistä syytä, mutta hän halusi lohduttaa ja ilmaista tukensa. James painoi päänsä Lilyn olkaa vasten ja rutisti tytön rintaansa vasten.

Jamesin kyyneleet loppuivat hyvin pian. Pojan silmät olivat punaiset, turvonneet ja arastivat. Hän näytti kamalalta.

"Pitää mennä kentälle valmistelemaan koeratanne. Tuletko mukaan?" James kysyi turvonneella äänellä.

"Aiotko silti pitää karsinnat?" Lily ihmetteli. James nyökkäsi. Hän ei antaisi tällaisen oman asiansa tyrmätä koelentoja. Poika nousi ylös ja otti luutansa ja huispauskaapunsa.

"En taida. Anteeksi. Minun luultaisiin huijaavan ja et voisi ottaa minua joukkueeseen", Lily pahoitteli. James nyökkäsi ja alkoi ottaa paitaansa pois. Lily pakeni portaikkoon yhdessä punaisten hiusten hulmahduksessa.

Alice kulki Lilyn rinnalla kohti huispausstadionia. Tytöllä oli kädessään upouusi luuta, Puhtolakaisu 4. Lilyllä oli kädessään Nimbus 1000. Punahiuksinen tyttö näytti jännittyneeltä.

"Lily, relaa. Me ollaan pitämässä hauskaa. Eikä se Jameskaan minnekään katoa, vaikka mokaisitkin", Alice yritti rentouttaa Lilya. Turhaan.

"Muuten, mitä ihmettä sinä Jamesista höpäjät?" Lily kysyi kauhistuneena, yrittäen kuitenkin peittää sen.

"Eikös se ole itsestään selvää, että olet ihan hulluna siihen! Aina ruokailussakin stalkkaat sitä ja entäs tänään sitten? Ryntäsit salista Jamesin perään, etkä tullut taaskaan tunneille", Alice selitti. Lily punastui. Noinko läpinäkyvä hän oli?

"Kuulin Remukselta Jamesin rynnättyä pois, että Jamesin vanhemmat ovat kuolleet", Lily selitteli. Alice meni hiljaiseksi.

"Ai"

"Niin juuri"

Tytöt saapuivat huispausstadionille. He eivät olleet ainoita, vaan stadion oli täyttynyt ihmismassalla.

"HYVÄ. TOIMII. SIISPÄ ALOITETAAN KARSINNAT KARSIMALLA HEIKOIMMAT YKSILÖT POIS KESTÄVYYSTESTILLÄ. JUOKSETTE STADIONIA YMPÄRI NIIN KAUAN, KUNNES ETTE ENÄÄ JAKSA, JA PYSÄHDYTTE SIIHEN. ALUKSI KARSIMME JAHTAAJAT, SITTEN LYÖJÄT JA LOPUKSI PITÄJÄN. JAHTAAJAT, VALMISTAUTUKAA. LÄMMITTELYAIKAA KYMMENEN MINUUTTIA, SITTEN SIIRRYTTE VIIVALLE", kailotti James melutus-loitsun avulla. Pojan ääni oli vieläkin turvonnut, mutta hän yritti peittää sen reippaalla äänensävyllä.

"Lily, pitäisikö sinunkin venytellä ja valmistautua juoksuun?" Alice kysyi Lilyn korvan juuresta. Lily alkoi heti venytellä sysättyään päällysviittansa Alicen syliin. Toinen tyttö lässäytti sen maahan ja heitti omansa päälle.

Kymmenen minuutin kuluttua jahtaajakandidaatit seisoivat nätisti viivalla. Heitä oli paljon, useimmat tyttöjä, ja joukossa oli myös hyvin pieniä ja hinteliä kakkosluokkalaisia kuin myös lihavia, pitkiä, lihaksikkaita ja isokokoisia henkilöitä.

"HYVÄ. LASKEN LÄHDÖN, JA SITTEN KAIKKI JUOKSEVAT niin pitkälle – hitto!" joukosta kuului naurua Jamesin loitsun pettäessä.

"Melutus. NIIN, SIIS KAIKKI JUOKSEVAT NIIN PITKÄLLE KUIN JAKSAVAT JA SITTEN PYSÄHTYVÄT, KUN PITÄISI SIIRTYÄ KÄVELEMÄÄN. TÄSSÄ TESTISSÄ KÄVELYASKELEET HYLÄTÄÄN. KAIKKI OK?" poika selosti. Kun joukko pysyi hiljaa, James aloitti laskennan:

"PAIKOILLANNE. VALMIIT. JUOKSE!" poika huusi. Kuin tykin suusta kaikki säntäsivät juoksuun. Myös Lily juoksi minkä jaloistaan pääsi. Onnekseen Lily oli hyvässä kunnossa ja juoksutaktiikkakin oli mallillaan.

Ensimmäiset juoksijat hyytyivät jo hyvin vähän ajan päästä. Joukossa oli ainakin kakkosluokkalaisia, lihava nelosluokkalainen ja yksi isokoinen poika viidenneltä. Kun yli puolet oli karsiutunut, ja loppujoukko oli juossut kaksi minuuttia kenenkään jäämättä jälkeen, James puhalsi pilliin.

"Hyvä. Te kahdeksan lennätte koelennot minun ja Leylahin valvonnassa. Leylah on joukkueen nykyinen jahtaaja. Teillä on palautumisaikaa muiden juoksujen päättymiseen asti", James sanoi ja meni valmistelemaan lyöjiä tulevaan juoksuun.

"Hei! Te olette varmaan tulevia jahtaajia. Minä olen Leylah. Olen nykyinen jahtaaja, ja olen pelannut joukkueessa kolmosluokkalaisesta asti. Meillä on täällä karsinnoissa kaikki muut nykyisen joukkueen jäsenet paitsi Sirius Black, joka pelaa lyöjää. No, hän ei kauhean usein suvaitse ilmestyä treeneihinkään", Leylah pulputti. Tyttö oli hyvin omalaatuisen näköinen. Hänen hiuksensa olivat kirkkaan pinkit ja silmät eriväriset, toinen musta, toinen jäänsininen. Hän oli jäntevä ja lihaksikas, muutta kasvoiltaan pikkutyttömäinen.

"Hei, Leylah. Minä olen Fernando Capperioni", sanoi pitkä, lihaksikas arviolta noin kuudesluokkalainen poika ojentaen kätensä. Pojan leuka oli itsetietoisesti pystyssä ja ohuet sormet puristivat koskematonta luudanvartta, Kotkanlentoa, joka oli uusin, kallein ja nopein malli markkinoilla. Rikkaan perheen lellikkipoika. Pitihän se arvata jo kopeasta olemuksesta ja mittatilauskaavuista.

Leylah tarttui pojan käteen ronskisti ja ravisti sitä kuin jättiläinen. Säpsähtäen italialaispiirteinen hienostopoika veti kätensä toisen otteesta ja väänteli sormiaan.

"Anteeksi, herra Capperioni", Leylah sanoi ristien kätensä selkänsä taakse. Tytön äänessä oli heikkoa ivaa, joka paistoi hänen kylmistä silmistään.

"Keitäs te muut olette?"

"Alice Prewett, päivää", Alice sanoi reippaasti ja ojensi kätensä. Leylah puristi sitä hiukan kevyemmin kuin Fernandon kättä.

"Thomas Ghatti. Hauska tutustua", sanoi lyhyt ja pulleahko neljäsluokkalainen, jolla oli ruskeat rastat.

"Mia Newman", aranoloinen, hintelä, venytetyn näköinen laiha tyttö astui esiin. Leylah nyökkäsi tytölle pienesti.

"Ebony, Christy Ebony, hyvää päivää", lyhythiuksinen, tanakka kolmosluokkalainen blondi ojensi raskaan kätensä, jota Leylah sitten puristi. Leylah oli tällä kertaa se, joka sormiansa joutui varomaan toisen tytön ronskissa otteessa.

"Lily Evans", sanoi Lily ja kätteli Leylahia. Tytön kädenpuristus oli hyvin jämpti ja lyhyt, mutta ystävällinen. Lily hymyili Leylahille pienesti.

"Tina Shepherd", esitteli itsensä oranssinpunertavahiuksinen, lyhyt tyttö ja puristi Leylahin kättä.

"Ja minä olen Jason Xenia", sanoi viimeinen, porukan nuorin poika. Hyvin laiha poika, jolla oli hiirenruskeat hiukset ja kapeat kasvot.

"Hauska tutustua teihin kaikkiin. Jospa nyt katsoisitte muiden juoksun sillä aikaa, kun menen opastamaan Jamesin kanssa lyöjiä sen gigolonkuvatuksen puolesta", Leylah sanoi kitkerästi, tarkoittaen gigolonkuvatuksella varmaankin Siriusta. Fernando alkoi vetää show'ta flirttaillen Alicelle, joka oli kuin myyty komean italialaisen edessä. Lily tuhahti. Aina Alice oli pokaamassa komeita ja suosittuja poikia, vaikka hänellä oli vakituinen suhde Frankiinkin. Moniavioinen hyyppä. Mia ja Thomas alkoivat jutella kiinnostuneina. Pian Thomas kietoikin kätensä Mian olkapäille ja puristi suunsa tytön huulille melkeinpä väkivaltaisesti. Neljätoista, hei haloo! Lily ei voinut ymmärtää, että niin nuoret halusivat olla aikuisia ja isoja ja niin edelleen. No, omatpahan ovat ongelmansa. Pah.

"Lily, hei", kuiskasi tuttuakin tutumpi ääni Lilyn korvan juuresta. James.

"James, eikö sinun pitäisi olla Leylahin kanssa lyöjien opastuksessa?" Lily kysyi kääntyen ympäri. Hän tiedosti sivusilmällä ainakin Christyn, Tinan, Jasonin ja Alicen seuraavan heidän keskusteluaan. Pöh. Uteliaita pikku otuksia.

"En jaksanut. Leylah on hyvä lentämään ja muutakin, mutta osaa olla hiukan ärsyttävä ja saivartelija ja omalaatuinen aikuisteleva kakara", James paasasi ja katsoi taakseen, ettei Leylah vain olisi missään lähellä.

"Vieläkin maassa?" Lily kysyi, vaikka tiesi vastauksen. James nyökkäsi. Lily kietoi kätensä pojan ympärille välittämättä muiden mielipiteistä.

Sirius istui Sianpäässä juoden varmaan kahdettakymmenettä tuliviskituopillista. Pää oli täysin sekaisin, ja jostain syystä hänen teki kovasti mieli laulaa. Miksi ei? Sirius avasi suunsa ja valmistautui lauluun.

"Heeeeeeerrraaan huuuuuuuooomaaaan oii heevosssshhhhkoootkaat!" Sirius rääkäisi omasta mielestään kauniilla äänellä. Joku nainen kaatoi tuoppinsa. Joku mies nielaisi kokonaisen pullan. _Varmaankin siksi, että olen niin shokeeraavan hyvä laulamaan_, ajatteli Sirius ja jatkoi hoilottamistaan. Pubin omistaja tuli, ja leijutti pojan ulos kapakasta Siriuksen kiroillessa rajusti laulun sanojen väliin.

"...huooomaaaaaaan vittu oiiiiii shaataanan heevooooossssshhhkooootkaaaat!" poika loilotti tömähtäessään maahan pyrstölleen. Ovi läimäistiin kiinni hänen takanaan. Miksihän hän edes oli tullut Tylyahoon?

Alice pujotteli rataa kiidättäen luutaansa entistä kovempaan vauhtiin kaato kainalossaan. Pujottelutolpat olivat metallisia, varmaankin kovia ja ilkeitä törmätä. Hänen oli pidettävä mielenkiintonsa täysin tolpissa. Aiemmin Lily oli suorittanut testin puhtaasti, ja sen Alicekin aikoi tehdä. Tolppa, tolppa, tolppa, tolppa... Oikea, vasen, oikea, vasen... Tytön polvi kosketti neljänneksiviimeitä tolppaa. Alice menetti tahtinsa. Seuraava tolppa oli suoraan tytön törmäyskurssilla. Klang. Luuta kolahti tolppaan, ja Alice tunsi putoavansa, putoavansa ja putoavansa, yhä korkeammalta ja korkeammalta. Ja sitten, kova tömähdys hiekkaan. Alice ei nähnyt enää mitään vaan pyörtyi siihen paikkaan.

"Onkohan hän kunnossa?" kuului tytön ääni, hämärästi tuttu. Taustalta kuului itkemistä.

"Varmasti on", toinen tyttö sanoi syvemmällä äänellä.

"Lily, älä itke. Hän tulee kyllä kuntoon", joku poika sanoi surullisella äänellä. Itkemisen ääni tukahtui kuin tyynyllä vaimennettuna.

Alice ponnisteli silmänsä auki. Valkoista ja aina vain valkoista. Oliko hän kuollut? Ei, ei voinut olla, jos Lilykin oli täällä.

"Alice!" kuului innostunut huuto itkettyneellä äänellä. Samassa Alicen näkökenttä peittyi tummanpunaisiin hiuksiin. Lily.

"Varovasti, varovasti", sanoi ilmiselvä matami Pomfreyn nuori ääni. Ahaa, hän oli sairaalasiivessä.

"Kuuletko minut?"kysyi pomfrey. Alice raakkui myöntävän vastauksen kuivasta kurkustaan.

"Hienoa. Juotan sinulle nyt tämän juoman, joka auttaa kylkiluitasi muotoutumaan uudelleen. Pyytäisin ystäviäsi poistumaan, kiitos", Poppy sanoi ja kaatoi jonkun litkun tytön kurkusta alas.

Lily nojasi Jamesin olkapäähän, vaikka tiesi, että pojalla olisi ollut suurempi oikeus nojata häneen.

"Ainiin, Lily. Onneksi olkoon, olet hyväksytty Rohkelikon huispausjoukkueeseen", James sanoi.

"Olenko? Vau! Keitä muita sinne tulee?" Lily kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"Jahtaajatoverksesi tulee Leylahin lisäksi Fernando Capperioni, lyöjäksi Anturajalan kanssa Nina Elanie ja pitäjäksi Christopher MacNalley ja minähän olen etsijä", James esitteli uuden kokoonpanon. Lily voihkaisi kuullessaan Capperionin nimen. Hän ei haluaisi pelata sellaisen hienostoperheen vesan kanssa, mutta pakko oli.

"Tarkemmat viralliset listat ilmestyvät huomenna ilmoitustaululle. Samassa on myös ensimmäisten treenien aika ja pukuhuoneesta saatte nimikoidut huispauskaavut", James jatkoi. Lily nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi.

Kun Lily ja James olivat päässeet Rohkelikkotorniin enemmän tai vähemmän toisiinsa nojaillen, istahti James sohvalle. Lily lysähti viereen.

"Eikös aamulla sinullekin tullut joku kirje?" James kysyi. Lily nyökkäsi ja kaivoi kaavuntaskustaan rypistyneen kirjekuoren ja avasi sen.

_KUTSU_

_Petunia Miriam Deborah Evansin ja Vernon Christoffer Daniel Charles Dursleyn häihin. __Juhlaseremonia suoritetaan 5. joulukuuta 1987 alkaen kello 11:00 Pikkuhirttivaaran kirkossa. 1 avec / henkilö._

_Terveisin_

_Petunia Evans ja Vernon Dursley_

Lily katsoa möllötti kirjettä suu apposen auki. Petunia oli aina puhunut kesähäistä, ja nyt tällainen veto, keskellä talvea.

"Mikä tuli?" James kysyi ja kumartui Lilyn olan yli lukemaan kirjettä. Pojan kuuma hengitys tuntui Lilyn niskassa ja aiheutti kylmiä väreitä, hyvällä tavalla.

"Ahaa, siskosi menee siis naimisiin. Monenko vanha hän on?" James kysyi puhuen melkein kokoajan suoraan Lilyn niskaan. Jamesin hengitys tytön niskassa esti kirkkaasti ajattelun ja sekoitti tytön päätä.

"Hä? Ai, hän on puolitoista vuotta minua vanhempi, eli kahdeksantoista", Lily sanoi hengästyneenä jostain oudosta syystä.

"Naimisiin jo niin nuorena? Pilaa vain elämänsä, hän ja sulhasensa", James puuskahti ja jäätyi.

"Öh, siis no kaikilla on omat mieltymyksensä ja tuo oli vain minun näkökulmani...", James selitteli. Lily virnisti. Typerä poika, typerä mutta suloinen.

"Pah, minä vihaan Petuniaa, vihaan isolla V:llä. Hän on karmea jästijästi, ei tajua, että muutoinkin voi elää kuin täydellisen jästimäisen vanhahtavasti. Vernon taas on lihava sika, jonka painoindeksi on varmaan Eiffel-tornin korkuinen. Hän on juuri sopiva Petunialle, toinen jästijästi, joka on ylisyötetty hemmoteltu hienostopoika joka vihaa minua koko sydämensä pohjasta", Lily paasasi. James naurahti. Lily pani merkille, että se oli ensimmäinen naurahdus sinä päivänä sitten aamupalan.

"Sisarusrakkautta syvimmillään", poika kuittasi. Lily naurahti ja huokaisi samaan hengenvetoon. Petunia muuttaisi pois kotoa. Onneksi. Lily saisi olla ensi kesän rauhassa, jos asuisi vielä silloin kotona.

"Hei, siellä on toinenkin kirje!" James pisti merkille kuoresta sojottavan paperinkulman. Lily veti sen esille ja luki.

_10. syyskuuta 1987_

_Hei Lily!_

_Et ole kirjoittanut. Miten koulusi on alkanut? Toivomme isäsi kanssa että hyvin. Petunialla on jo kova kiire hääjärjestelyissä. Sait varmaan kutsun, joka oli liitteenä kuoressa. Eikö olekin mahtavaa! Voi kun sinäkin löytäisit jonkun hyvän nuoren miehen rinnallesi sieltä koulustasi tai ihan Lontoosta!_

_ En tiedä, kuinka nopeita nämä teidän pöllönne ovat, mutta toivon tämän ehtivän sinulle jouluun mennessä. Tulethan jouluksi kotiin? Me toivoisimme isäsi kanssa että tulet. Toivomme kaikki kolme että pystyisit osallistumaan Petunian hääseremoniaan. Joulujuhliimme voit kutsua myös ystäväsi, jos haluat. He voivat vaikka yöpyä meillä uuteenvuoteen asti. Olisi niin mukava saada sinut jouluksi kotiin._

_ Meillä menee täällä todella hyvin. Naapurin rouva Writs on hankkinut uuden kissan, joka makoilee roskapönttömme päällä melkein päivittäin. Se on hyvin ärsyttävää, kun se ei meinaa liikkua siitä ollenkaan. Myös sadettimemme hajosi, ja nyt se on korjaajalla. Ruohikkomme on nykyisin ihan vaaleanvihreä, kun syyssateet eivät vielä ole kerinneet tänne saakka._

_ Kerro terveisiä Alicelle, Sarahille, Jessicalle ja Marylle!_

_ Rakkaudella,_

_ äiti, isä ja Petunialla_

_P.S. Kerrothan meille, jos löydät poikaystävän ja tuothan hänet näytille joulujuhliimme? Ajattelin lähinnä sitä tummaa poikaa, jota halasit siellä ostospaikkanne ulkopuolella. Terv. Isäsi_

_P.P.S. Friikki, älä tuo mitään laumaa niitä friikkiystäviäsi meille, äläkä varsinkaan ota ketään niistä aveciksesi häihini! T: Petunia_

_P.P.P.S. En sitten tiedä, mitä Petunia ja Matthew oikein kirjoittivat tuohon, eivät siis ole minun vastuullani! Äitisi_

Jokin nestemäinen tipahti Lilyn niskaan. Tyttö kääntyi katsomaan, mistä se tuli, ja näki Jamesin, joka yritti parhaansa mukaan peittää kyyneliään. Lily siirtyi ja halasi poikaa tiukasti.

"James, älä itke. Kaikki kääntyy vielä paremmaksi, usko pois", Lily sanoi myötätuntoisesti. James ryhdistäytyi ja sanoi kovalla, paksulla äänellä:

"Pitää mennä nukkumaan. Hyvää yötä, Lily", James sanoi ja nousi ylös. Lily seurasi perässä.

"Lupaa, ettet vatvo asioita koko yötä", tyttö katsoi poikaa vaativasti silmiin. James nyökkäsi.

"Hyvää yötä", Lilykin toivotti ja suikkasi pienen pusun Jamesin poskelle ja pakeni makuusaliin jättäen hölmistyneen Jamesin selkänsä taakse.


	8. Chapter 8

Luku 8: Vuosisadan kepponen (ja koko lokakuu pikakelauksena)

Koko koulu oli hulissut kurpitsajuhlasta koko lokakuun. Paitsi kelmit. Sirius oli kiertänyt luutakomeroita kahdeksan eri tytön kanssa. Victoria oli viskattu puskaan neljäsluokkalaisen Lydia Chalimontin tieltä. Suhde teiniprinsessa Lydian kanssa kesti neljä päivää. Sitten oli vuorossa saman ikäinen Puuskupuh Belinda MacMissery, lyhyt feministityttö vaaleanruskeilla pystyhiuksilla. Suhde oli jopa viikon voimassa, osasyynä taisi olla Belindan naisarvo, joka ei antanut hänen rynnätä suin päin makuukammariin. Felicia Anthony, pitkänhuiskea, kaunis Korpinkynsi oli saanut luvan olla Siriuksen lelu jopa neljä kokonaista päivää. Sitten oli tietenkin Miranda ja Mia Hughens, kaksoset, jotka olivat viihdyttäneet Siriusta yhdessä. Tytöt olivat vain kolmasluokkalaisia, raukka parat. Lisa Chamberry oli ollut seuraavana jonossa. Lisa oli saanut Siriuksen sylipaikan neljäksi päiväksi. Lisa oli kuudesluokkalainen, vahva Rohkelikko pitkillä, mustilla hiuksilla ja tummilla ruskeilla silmillä. Hyvin kaunis. Viimeistä edellinen oli Elizabeth Pine, keskipitkä viidesluokkalainen hieman peuramaisilla piirteillä: suuret ruskeat silmät ja vaaleanruskeat hiukset mustilla ohuilla raidoilla. Nyt kurpitsajuhlan kynnyksellä oli luvan saanut Lilyn ystävä Sarah, jonka Sirius oli julmasti vietellyt tuliviskillä ja kelmicharmilla kainaloonsa.

James taas oli selibaatissa, jos ei lasketa satunnaisia humalatoilailuja Tylyahossa. Hän oli vieläkin masentunut ja pojat saattoivat kuula hänen yksinäisen itkunsa hämärissä illoissa. Poika myös psyykkasi Rohkelikkojoukkuetta harjoittelemaan vyötärönmittaisessa kurassa juoksemista ja sen jälkeen vielä lentämään jäisen sateen vihmottavana. Lopulta koko joukkue vihasi Jamesia. Paitsi Lily, joka vain ihastui Jamesiin syvemmin kurasta huolimatta.

Remus Lupin luki kokeisiin. Hänellä ei ollut päässään kuin S.U.P.E.R.:it ja koulu. Ja Peterin, Jamesin ja Siriuksen hillitseminen. Kolme muuta poikaa keppostelivat oikein olan takaa, varsinkin Severukselle. Mustahiuksinen Ruikuli löytyi kerran pinkissä balettimekossa keskellä Suurta Salia kokovartalolukkoon loitsittuna. Tästä hyvästä Sirius ja James saivat kaksi viikkoa jälki-istuntoa. James luikerteli rangaistuksesta puhujantaidoillaan, mutta aina yhtä hyvänä ystävänä hän jätti vahingoniloisena Siriuksen kärsimään rangaistuksesta. Kaksinkertaisena, koska James oli paljastanut pari muutakin pikkiriikkistä tempausta Siriuksen piikkiin. Että niin hyvä ystävä. Sirius piti mykkäkoulua kaksi tuntia. Alkuperäinen suunnitelma oli kaksi viikkoa.

Ja Peter, niin Peter roikkui porukan mukana tuoden oman lisänsä kepposiin ja yrittäen (toivottomasti) iskeä naisia. Sirius jakeli hänelle vinkkejä, ja muutaman kerran makuusaliin pöllähtäneet James tai Remus saattoivat nähdä Peter-raukan vetämässä vatsoja hiki hatussa. Sirius teki vatsoja vieressä puolta nopeammin.

Ja kaiken vatsalihasharjoittelun, pänttäämisen, rääkkitreenaamisen ja luutakomeroiden tutkimisen välissä kelmit suunnittelivat viimeistä kurpitsajuhlakeppostaan, jonka piti lyödä ällikällä kaikki, jopa kriittinen professori McGarmiwa. Tempaus oli huolella suunniteltu ja sisälsi paljon yöhiipparointia, nousu- ja laskuhumalaa, tupapisteiden menetystä, Voro ja kelmit-leikkiä (vastaava on jästeillä kissa ja hiiri), salaisen osaston kirjojen penkomista ja Kalkaroksen nöyryyttämistä. Ruikuli-parka oli kelmien koekaniini uusissa loitsuissa, ja sairaalasiivessä oli monta kertaa käyty poistattamassa jos jonkinlaista paisetta ja finniä jos jonkinlaisista paikoista.

Myös Lilyllä piti kiirettä. Tyttö luki ahkerasti S.U.P.E.R.:eihin, joutui juoksemaan mudassa huispauksen yhteydessä, hoiti johtajaoppilastehtäviään ja valmisteli Jamesin kanssa joulutanssiaisia ideoiden tarjoiltavia, bändejä, ikärajoja, kutsuja, mainoksia ja Jamesin kauhuksi pukuetikettiä (vaikka James onkin seurapiireissä pyörivästä maineikkaasta perheestä, vihaa hän silti juhlapukuja). Johtajaoppilaille tuli asioista vähän väliä riitaa, ja heistä tuntui, että he eivät ikinä tulisi saamaan asioita valmiiksi ajoissa.

Sarah taas poti tunnontuskia loikattuaan vakituisesta, luottamuksellisesta parisuhteesta suoraan koko koulun pahimman gigolon kainaloon. Jason Bentey oli jäänyt kuin nalli kalliolle yhden pullonpyöritysillan, anteeksi, tuliviskinhuuruisen pullonpyöritysillan päätteeksi.

Marylla ja Averylla meni taas oikein hyvin. Avery oli jopa oppinut arvostamaan Marya ihmisenä, eikä vain nuolemiskoneena. Marykin oli tyytyväinen tilanteeseen, sillä olihan hän saanut komean ja suositun pojan, jonka älykkyysosamäärä tosin oli pienempi kuin tämän kengännumero (ja vaikka Averysta ei sitä uskoisikaan, pojan jalat ovat kuin kiinalaisen keisarinnan, pienet). Luihuispoika oli jopa alkanut osoittaa kiintymystä Marylle ihan sanoinkin, eikä vain elein. Mary oli ylpeä pojasta.

Jess ja Reguluskin olivat vakaalla pohjalla ja Jesskään ei ihan vielä osoittanut kiinnostusta Bellatrixiin tai Narcissaan. Onneksi. Reguluksen itsekeskeisyyskin oli hieman laskenut, ja alkoi huolestuttavasti näyttää jopa siltä, että itsetietoinen luihuispoika olisi pehmennyt ja alkanut todenteolla välittää jostain muustakin kuin omasta pitkästä nokastaan (joka tosin ei ollut pitkä). Jessiä ei näkynyt enää melkein ollenkaan Rohkelikon pöydässä, vaan hän oli aina Reguluksen kanssa jossain aivan muualla kuin Suuressa Salissa.

Alice oli useimmiten yksin, tosin Lilyn kanssa hän liikkui niin kuin ennenkin, mutta kun Lily oli alkanut liikuskella Jamesin kanssa, Alice oli päättänyt jäädä sivuun, koska ei halunnut Lilyn ja Jamesin suhteen tökkäävän hänen vuokseen. Tai no, ei siinä nyt vielä mitään kunnon suhdetta ollutkaan, vaan pelkät vankat perustukset. Alice oli oikein kunnon stalkkeri, ja urkki jopa Lilyn päiväkirjaa saadakseen tietoa Lilyn tunteista Jamesiin. Yllätyksekseen tyttö olikin huomannut parhaan ystävänsä olevan pahemmin Jamesin kimpussa kuin oli edes ajatellut mahdolliseksi. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miksi Lily jahkaili, olihan James komea, lihaksikas ja omisti ihanat silmät. Jos Alice olisi ollut Lily, hän olisi loikannut suoraan Jamesin kaulaan. Toisaalta, Lily on ujo, jahkaileva ja ei halua nolata itseään Jamesille. Pöh.

Joëlle oli oma itsensä. Useimmat pojat loivat häneen kiinnostuneita katseita ja hiukan liian avoimia tuijotuksia. Joëlle rakasti sitä; Olla poikien suosiossa, olla rakastettu, olla ennen kaikkea kaunis. Ainoa, mikä tyttöä nyt ärsytti, oli Potter, hyvin komea, atleettinen ja suosittu poika, joka vain juoksi sen hiton Lilyn perässä. Joëlle vihasi Lilyä ja Jessiä. Sarahin hän oli jo onnistunut manipuloimaan ystäväkseen, Alice oli vain Lilyn kaveri ja Mary oli ruma. Rumuus pilaisi täysin hänen tarkoitusperänsä.

Lokakuussa käytiin myös ensimmäinen huispausottelu, Rohkelikko-Puuskupuh. Rohkelikko voitti 210-70. Eli mutatreenit auttoivat. Lily teki yhden maalin, Fernando tippui luudalta heti ensimmäisen maalin jälkeen ja Leylah hoiteli loput maalit siististi sisään. Sirius tiputti Puuskupuhin toisen lyöjän ja loppuottelun Sirius huristeli Jamesin ympärillä pamautellen tätä mailalla päähän kuitenkin sen verran hellästi, ettei päässä ollut kuin kanankokoinen kuhmu (kanan, ei kananmunan). Siriuksen sabotoinnista huolimatta sieppi päätyi turvallisesti taitavan etsijä-kapteenin pikku nyrkin sisään.

Juhlat hiuspausottelun jälkeen olivat huumaavat. Puoli porukkaa makaili sammuneena takassa (jonne innokkaimmat tanssijat olivat heidät heivanneet, takassa ei ollut onneksi tulta), Sirius innostui pöydällä tanssista, ja esitteli taitojaan killumalla pelkissä boksereissa jopa kattokruunussa. Lily veti suklaasammakkoja tasaiseen tahtiin, ja kun muut olivat humalassa, oli Lily sokerihumalassa. James heilui innokkaiden vielä pystyssä olevien Rohkelikkojen käsivarsilla huutaen, kiljuen, karjuen ja räkättäen vuoron perään. Ja James oli vesiselvä (ihme kyllä). Remus haukotteli nurkassa juoden kermakaljaa ja lukien kirjaa. Peter kauppasi ensiluokkalaisille tuliviskiä. Muut tytöt paitsi Jess ja Joëlle olivat kiltisti nukkumassa. Tai yrittämässä nukkua. Ja Jessin olinpaikka taisi olla jokin luutakomero ja seurana Regulus. Ihme juttu. Joëlle taas flirttaili Remukselle taitavasti.

Lokakuussa juhlittiin vielä lisää. Oli nimittäin herra Piskuilanin ja herra Potterin syntymäpäivät. Nyt oli Sirius-parka ainoa juniori kelmeistä. Tai no, jos nyt tarkkoja ollaan, kelmit ovat kaikki henkisesti viisi vee, paitsi Remus ja Sirius, joista vanhempi (eli Remus) oli jopa kuusi vee ja Sirius ikuisena junnuna viisi kuukautta.

Poikien syntymäpäiviä vietettiin samoilla juhlilla kuten edellisvuosinakin, koska James oli syntynyt 15. lokakuuta ja Peter 20. lokakuuta. Eli verrattain lähekkäin. Juhlat pidettiin pienelle suljetulle piirille, joka kattoi noin puolet koko koulun 4.-7. luokkalaisista, eli kaikki Siriuksen ex-heilat (kukaan ei tiedä miksi), Jamesin huispaustiimin ja siihen pyrkineet, Peterin harvat ystävät ja iki-ihanan Ruikulin ihan vain maalitauluksi kaikille kirouksille. Juhlat eivät sujuneet rauhallisesti, vaan lopulta Sirius hillui ilman paitaa lavalla aivan kaatokännissä (taas vaihteeksi), James istui lattialla hoilaten La Marseillasea (Marseljeesia, Ranskan kansallislaulua), Peter sammui käytävään ja Remus oli paennut jo ennen puoltayötä. Myös tytöt olivat juhlimassa. Jess veti ihan omaa showtansa, Mary oli onnitellut poikia ja lähtenyt, Lily oli vahtinut Jamesia jonkin yllättävän kohtauksen varalta, Sarah oli juonut (ihme kyllä) ja hurrasi Siriukselle lavan reunalta täysissä pukeissa, Joëlle nuoleskeli Jamesia (siis mielisteli) ja Alice kuolasi Siriuksen vatsalihasten perään. Turha kai on sanoa, että seuraava päivä meni ohi kaikilta muilta paitsi Lilyltä, Marylta ja Remukselta.

Oli kurpitsajuhlailta. Kelmitkin olivat pukeutuneet hieman juhlallisemmin (eli Siriuksella oli paita housuissa), ja istuivat parhaillaan ihmeellisen hiljaa oleskeluhuoneen nurkassa päät yhdessä.

"Okei, siis aluksi Kuutamo tekee sen karkotaseetin, ja sitten minä ja Antura vaihdetaan vaatteet ja Matohäntä piilottaa niitten omat vaatteet. Sitten Kuutamo taikoo niitten puheen ja minä, Antura ja Matohäntä taiotaan ne lentäviksi. Ja vikana muodonmuutos, okei?" James supatti muille. Kaikki nyökkäsivät ja kolauttivat nyrkkinsä (ja päänsä) yhteen.

Lily istui Salissa tietäen, että kelmeillä oli taas jotakin professorien päiden menoksi. Dumbledore piti pienen puheen kurpitsajuhlan historiasta ja Alice raportoi kaikista kelmien tekemistä asioista, kuten Peterin silmien räpäytyksestä, Lilylle.

"Nyt James virnisti hölmösti Siriukselle ja ne alkoivat räkättää"

"Ihanko tosi", sanoi Lily sarkastisesti varmaan miljoonannen kerran.

"Joo, ja nyt Lupin vetäisi sauvan hihastaan"

"Aha"

"Ja nyt se taikoi opettajiin aseistariisuntaloitsun"

"Mitä?"

"Joo, ihan tosi. James ja Sirius manaa kanssa jotain pitempää loitsua. Mitäköhän nyt tapahtuu?"

"Alice-kulta, minulla on silmät päässä", sanoi Lily kyllästyneesti katsoessaan kelmien tempausta muiden lailla kiinnostuneena.

Peter kipitti hakemaan professorien vaatteita samalla kun James ja Sirius muuttivat hysteeriset, Rohkelikolta tupapisteitä vähentävät professorit pinkkeihin balettimekkoihin. Dumbledore nauroi sydämellisesti pinkissä mekossaan istuen. Ihan tosi, oliko se höyrypää juonut jotain kurpitsamehua vahvempaa? McGarmiwa kirosi kelmejä varsin epämcgarmiwamaisilla (pienellä tarkoituksella) ja kekseliäillä ilmauksilla, kuten: "Minä vielä joskus tulen kostamaan teille, senkin helkutin kakaramaiset hirmuliskot". Kuhnusarvio näytti lähinnä balettimekkoon puetulta lihavalta syöttöporsaalta, joka ei todellakaan ollut kaunis näky. Binns ei kaikkien onneksi ollut syömässä, sillä kukaan ei varmaan halua nähdä aavetta balettimekossa.

Remus huiskautti sauvaansa ja pian kaikki tupapisteitä vähentävät professorit karjuivat rivouksia ja rumia sanoja oppilaille. Ensiluokkalaiset katselivat ja kuuntelivat täysin ihmetellen McGarmiwaa, joka huusi:

"Imekää kyrpää, runkkarit!" Vielä Jamesin ja Siriuksen liidätysloitsu, ja opettajakunnasta tulisi maailman ensimmäinen rumuuksia huuteleva, lentävä balettitanssiryhmä joka oli koottu Tylypahkan professoreista.

Lily joutui paniikin valtaan kuullessaan Dumbledoren huutavan eräälle toisluokkalaiselle:  
"Vedäs nyt käteen, vitun mulkku!" Mitä. Ihmettä. Kelmit. Olivat. Menneet. Tekemään? No, ainakin professorikunta alkoi kohota ja kohota kohti kattoa lupaavasti huudellen koko ajan aina vain irstaampia kommentteja monilla kirosanoilla varustettuna. Ei hitto. James Potter saisi nyt kuulla kyllä kunniansa!

Kepponen oli tähän asti oikein onnistunut: opettajat huutelivat rumuuksia katosta balettimekoissa ilman sauvoja tai omia vaatteitaan (jotka olivat varmassa tallessa eräässä Siriuksen tarkoin lukitussa luutakomerossa). Enää oli vaikein osuus: muodonmuutos koko koulun edessä. Kelmit kerääntyivät riviin, ja nousivat pöydälle seisomaan pitääkseen puheen.

Koko sali hiljeni (jos ei oteta lukuun katossa killuvia professoreja). James rykäisi ja aloitti puheenvuoronsa:

"Kerran, kauan aikaa sitten olin kiltti pieni ensiluokkalainen menossa Tylypahkaan ensimmäistä vuottani. Olin ajatellut kaiken valmiiksi, kuten opiskeluaikatauluni, nukkumaanmenoaikani ja muut ällöttävän kiltit toimenpiteet. Osasin kirjat ulkoa kannesta kanteen ja olin valmis tulevaan vuoteen. Sitten. Sitten tuli turmelus. Sirius Pollux Black. Eli tämä kaikkien tuntema casanova, joka on asunut meillä viime kesästä lähtien karattuaan kotoaan. Ja nyt, katsokaa mitä olemme tehneet! Teistä kaikista ensiluokkalaisista voi tulla suosittuja, taitavia seitsemäsluokkalaisia, joilla on hallussa koko koulun suurin jälki-istuntolappuvuori. Sirius, ole hyvä"

"Niin, mitäs tässä nyt pitäisi sanoa. Olen monta vuotta katsellut kuinka tämä meidän Jamie-poika on hylännyt kaikki kauniit, hyväperseiset ja isotissiset tytöt vain yhden tulisen, punahiuksisen chilipippurin takia. Lily Evans, heivaa luusi tänne", Sirius jatkoi ja auttoi vastahakoisen Lilyn pöydälle.

"Hyvä perse, punapää", huusi professori Kuhnusarvio ja vislasi. Kauhistunut Lily yritti alas pöydältä, mutta Sirius veti hänet takaisin.

"Ensimmäisenä vuonna, kun meidät kaikki lajiteltiin Rohkelikkoon, joka muuten on komeimpien uroiden tupa, että on your face, Luihuiset! Niin, siis me olemme Rohkelikkoja ja huomasin jo ensimmäisellä luokalla että meidän Sarvihaaramme on pihkassa Evansiin. Aloin kiusaamaan häntä siitä. Niin meni kolmannelle asti, jolloin Jamesista tuli niin mies, kuin tuollaisesta hirvestä voikaan tulla. Sitten tämä oma selibaattimiehemme alkoi iskeä Evansia. Jamie käytti mitä kummallisimpia menetelmiä: kiusasi Evansin ystäviä, ahdisteli, pyyteli Tylyahoon ja rehenteli ja oli muutenkin Lilylle kuin sairas kusipäinen mulkvisti. Nooh, nelonen ja vitonen meni Potter-Evansilla ja ahdisteluilla. Kuudennella James alkoi vieläkin kusipäisemmäksi. Hän alkoi iskeä Lilyn ystäviä _ja _Lilyä samaan aikaan. Varsinkin humalassa. Ja me sitten emme ole ikinä kännännet, että tuo viimeinen lause oli harhakuvaa. Nyt viimein seiskalla, James on AIKUISTUNUT, vittu soikoon! Anteeksi, en ollut minä, se oli Remus joka kiroili. Tuosta kusipäisestä hirvenraadosta, jota kutsun parhaaksi ystäväkseni, on tullut hitto vie Johtajapoika yhdessä meidän hikke-Evansimme kanssa. Nyt heillä onkin ollut jo jotain säpinää, ja otan vastaan vedonlyöntejä, kiitos, kiitos", Sirius kumarsi yleisölleen ja viittasi Remukseen.

"Huh, sainpas suunvuoron. Meillä on vielä viimeisenä vuotenamme edessä jännittävä tehtävä: me aiomme tehdä tästä koulusta jotakin sellaista, josta ette ikinä ole edes uneksineet. Näette sen huomenaamuna, kiitos", Remus sanoi ja antoi vuoron Peterille.

"Ja muistakaa, portaikot eivät ole enää tämän illan jälkeen turvallisia! Ja elämänkertamme tulevat myyntiin joskus, kunhan Sirius on selvin päin, jota tuskin tulee ikinä tapahtumaankaan. Ja muistakaa, että me emme ole vastuussa puheesta, vaan professorit, kiitos kiitos!" Peter lopetti ja James kuiskasi Lilylle ohjeistuksen loitsuun. Vastahakoinen Lily suostui Jamesin hyvin epäonnisen koiranpentuilmeen alla ja kaikki viisi mutisivat loitsun ja sauvojen kärjistä purkautui oranssit leimahdukset.


	9. Chapter 9

Luku 9: Lumipallo takaraivossa

"Sarvihaara! Lunta! Lunta! Sarvihaara! Lunta!" oli ensimmäinen asia, jonka James kuuli. Oli lauantaiaamu, ja pojan rinnalla oli hyvin epämiellyttävä paino.

"Lunta! Sarvihaara! Lunta!" Ei hitto. Se oli Sirius, joka pomppi Jamesin rintalastalla polvillaan.

"Lunta!"

"Anturajalka, alas rinnaltani. Anna minun nukkua!"

"Lunta, Sarvihaara, lunta!" huusi Sirius rynkyttäen entistä kovempaa. James ei meinannut saada henkeä.

"Sanavarastosi on tainnut pienentyä viimenäkemästä, Antura", James huomautti hinkuen. Sirius kävi kierroksilla. Tosiasiassa se oli aika normaalia.

"Lunta!"

"Ihanko tosi?"

"Lunta!"

"Aha"

"LUNTA!"

"Päästä nyt minutkin katsomaan, kapinen rakki", James ärähti ja työnsi hyppivän Siriuksen rinnaltaan. Sirius nousi takaisin. Joskus oli Jamesille vaikeaa olla tuollaisen Duracell-pupun paras ystävä.

"Lunta!"

"Tajuttu on"

"Lunta!"

"Vittu, pää kiinni"

"Sarvihaara, lunta!"

"Sulje nyt se vitun kuonosi!"

"Okei", sanoi Sirius Jamesin karjuttua tälle. Hyppivä nousi nukkuneen rinnalta ja repi hänet housun vyötäröstä ikkunalle. Housunkauluksesta siksi, koska Jamesilla ei ollut paitaa.

Ulkona todellakin satoi lunta, oikein pyrytti. Se oli harvinaista Iso-Britanniassa, että marraskuussa sataa lunta, mutta nyt tuli sekin pikkeus. Maa oli peittynyt kokonaan lumesta, eli ilmeisesti oli satanut koko yön.

"Kutsutaan Lily ja tytöt lumisotaan, tehdään lumi-Dumbledore, leikitään lumessa, tuodaan Voron toimisto täyteen lunta, lumotaan lumipallot seuraamaan Ruikulia ja vaikka mitä muuta!" kiljui Sirius onnesta soikeana kuin pikkukakara. No, Siriushan oli pikkukakara.

Lily asteli oleskeluhuoneeseen, jossa oli pahemman luokan älämölö. Kelmit taiteilivat portaita alas silmät ristissä Siriuksen käydessä kierroksilla. James piristyi nähdessään punaiset hiukset ja raahasi puolinukkuvan Peterin, jonka paita oli väärinpäin, tytön luokse Siriuksen loikkiessa vierellä. Remus laahautui perässä haukotellen makeasti. James huiskutti ylienergisesti ja Sirius kysyi Jamesin kanssa yhteen ääneen:

"Tuletko lumisotaa?"

"Lumisotaa?" Lily kysyi ihmetellen.

"Se on sellainen peli, jossa luodaan joukkueeet, tehdään suojat ja piiloudutaan niiden taakse. Sitten heitellään toisia lumipalloilla ja pyritään tekemään lumipesuja, valloittamaan toisten linnake ja tuhoamaan se. Käsitätkö?" selitti Sirius pelin säännöt. Lily tuhahti ja vastasi:

"Kyllä minä tiedän mitä on lumisota ja kuinka sitä pelataan, mutta varmistin vain, etten kuullut väärin tai muuta vastaavaa. Onko siellä muka niin paljon lunta?"

"Joo-o. Niin että tuletko?" kysyi James hymyillen koko hammaskalustollaan, näyttäen lähinnä mielenvikaiselta.

"Kai sitten, mutta odottakaa, käyn ensin pistämässä toppakerroksen ylleni!" Lily huusi portaista pojille. Sirius katsoi hölmistyneenä Jamesiin kysyen:

"Mikä on toppakerros?" James pyöritteli silmiään.

Pojat juoksivat jo pihalle Lilyn edeltä. Peter juuttui neljästi kompaportaisiin, jotka he olivat itse luoneet kurpitsajuhlassa samalla kun muunsivat koulun oranssiksi, isoksi kurpitsalyhdyksi.

Sirius aloitti joukkueiden jakamisen:

"Minä ja Sarvihaara ollaan joukkue ja Kuutamo ja Matohäntä on toinen. Katsotaan sitten loput jaot kun Lily tulee, ihan sen mukaan paljonko lisäjoukkoja chili tuo mukanaan", Sirius selosti.

"Chili?" kysyi James ihmetellen.

"Chili. Katsos, Lily on tulinen ja sellainen, ööh, _punainen_"

"Punainen! Anteeksi vain, herra Black, minä EN ole punainen!" sanoi paikalle saapunut Lily kipakasti. Sirius väänsi iskuhymyn kasvoilleen.

"Et sinä punainen ole, ei ei, punainen vain on sinulle sopiva väri", poika selitti. James naureskeli Siriukselle vahingoniloisesti.

"Vaikka minulla onkin punaiset hiukset, en ole chili. Jatketaan", Lily kuittasi asian terävästi.

"No, paljonko teitä tyttöjä tulee?" kysyi Remus ottaen vuoron.

"Ette te varsinaisesti puhuneet muista kuin minusta, mutta pyysin Alicea, Jessiä ja Joëa mukaan oman käden oikeudella. Joëa vain, koska hänkin oli makuusalissa, enkä voinut rajata häntä kutsun ulkopuolelle", Lily selitti.

"Hyvä, saadaan parilliset joukkueet. Millainen sihti Joëllella on, tiedätkö?" kysyi James tasapuolisien joukkuejakojen vuoksi.

"En kyllä yhtään tiedä. Mutta millaiset jaot teillä on? Tämä nyt on vaikeaa, koska meitä on kolme huispaajaa, ja me kaikki pelaamme sihtipaikoilla", Lily vastasi.

"Minä ja Anturajalka ollaan samassa ja ajattelin tuossa, että jos sinä ja Alice voisitte mennä Kuutamon ja Matohännän kanssa ja sitten nuo kaksi muuta tulevat meille, käykö?" James sanoi. Kaikki mutisivat hyväksyvästi.

Kun meikattu, korkeakorkoinen Joëlle, mustaan pipoon ja lapasiin puettu Jess ja koko värikartan asuunsa sisäistänyt Alice olivat paikalla, joukko alkoi luoda linnakkeitaan. Yhdessä oltiin sovittu, että taikoja saa käyttää, hieman tasoituksena Remuksen joukkueelle, jolla ei ollut mitään huippuunsa treenattuja, pitkiä mieshahmoja (naisia kyllä, mutta lyhyitä sellaisia). Heillä tosin oli parempia taikojia kuin James ja Sirius, jotka vain leijuttivat jättimäisiä lumipalloja toistensa päiden päällä ja tiputtivat niitä nauraen höntisti. Joëlle ja Jess olivat hermoromahduksen partaalla ja molemmat huusivat käkättäville pojille.

Toisen puolen valmistelut sujuivat paremmin, linnoitus oli jo hyvissä mitoissa pikkuisen Lilyn keikkuessa seinän päällä ja ohjeistamassa muita.

"Peter, ohjaa se pallo tännepäin! AI HITTO!" Lily karjui lipsahtaen rumien sanojen puolelle hyvin epälilymäiseen tapaan Peterin jättimäisen pallon tönäistessä häntä. Onneksi Lilyn tasapaino oli hyvä, joten hän vain horjahti.

"Anteeksi, Lily!" huusi Peter luoden uuden pallon ja leijuttaen sen oikealle paikalleen.

"Ei mitään! Alice, tuo sitä hiukan tännepäin, noin hyvä, juuri siihen, laske varovasti alas, hyvä", ohjeisti Lily.

"Eiköhän ala olla valmista?" kysyi Remus. Lily nyökkäsi ja hyppäsi muurilta alas. Alicen pinkki pipo oli lumessa, samoin Remuken vaaleanruskeat hiukset. Lily kietoi Rohkelikkohuiviaan tiukemmin kaulaansa.

"Melutus. OLETTEKO VALMIITA?" kysyi Lily vastakkaiselta joukkueelta.

"EI!" kuului Jessin ja Joëllen yhteen ääneen huudettu vastaus ja Siriuksen räkätystä.

"James Potter ja Sirius Black! 'Eti töihin!" kiljui Joëlle. Räkätystä.

"Haa-haa, Sarvihaara, siitäs sait!" käkätti Sirius. Kuului tumpsahdus ja Siriuksen laskettelemia ärräpäitä litanja ja Jamesin kuplivaa naurua.

"Sarvi ja Antura, koittakaa edes!" karjui Remus toiselta puolelta. Lisää naurua. Mäiskähdys ja Siriuksen haukahteleva käkätys. Toinen mäiskähdys ja ärräpäitä.

"Nyt töihin siitä kumpainenkin tai saatte maistaa uudestaan nyrkistäni!"

Kun myös Jamesin ja Siriuksen puoli oli saanut kyhättyä edes jonkinlaisen lumiläjän, joka epäilyttävästi muistutti kamelia, jolla on seitsemän kyttyrää, sota voitiin aloittaa. Jamesin ja Siriuksen puoli oli nimennyt joukkueensa Seitsemänkyttyräiseksi kameliksi juuri linnoituksensa muodon vuoksi. Lilyn ja Alicen joukkue oli nimennyt itsensä Nimettömäksi, koska he eivät keksineet nimeä. Tosin, James ja Sirius huutelivat toiselta puolen erittäin "hyviä" nimiehdotuksia vastapuolelle, kuten Chilit, joka oli Siriuksen ehdotus, Kaunottaret+Peter, joka oli myös Siriuksen ehdotus ja Lilyn tiimi, jonka ehdottajaa ei edes tarvitse kertoa.

Seitsemänkyttyräiset kamelit johtivat aluksi, mutta kun Remus uskaltautui ulos linnoituksesta, SKK:n onni kääntyi, koska ensimmäinen lumipallo, joka linnoituksen seinään osui, romahdutti rakennelman kasaksi lunta. Että ei niistä neljästä insinööreiksi ole, ei. Joëlle pakeni lumiläjän taakse ensimmäisen lumipallon osuttua häntä kasvoihin. Jess oli sarjatulen kohteena, kun Lily ja Alice kiipesivät muurinsa päälle. James ja Sirius päätyivät lyömään päänsä yhteen, ja Sirius taisi kolauttaa kaalinsa pahemman kerran, koska hän jäi huutamaan maahan:

"Lunta! Lunta!" James oli sen sijaan kykeneväinen jatkamaan.

Myös Nimettömien linnoitus kaatui parin tunnin sodan jälkeen Jamesin ja Jessin hyökkäyksen päätteksi. Nyt käytiin avointa sotaa. Sirius teki lumienkeleitä keskellä kenttää. James oli elementissään; hän loikki ja hyppeli kuin mikäkin pupujussi ja sihtasi hyvin tarkkaan. Joëlle sipsutteli kentällä ja väisteli huonolla menestyksellä lumipalloja. Remus kulki kultaista keskitietä; hän osui hyvin, mutta häneenkin osui hyvin. Lily oli taitava strategiansa kannalta, mutta sihti oli hieman vino. Peterkin oli ihmeellisen hyvä, hän sai annettua maassa makaavalle Siriukselle lumipesun. Vau. Alice oli aika surkea; hän ei olisi osunut edes tiiliseinään metrin päästä, joten arvata saattoi, kuinka lumessa hän oli. Toisaalta, Alice oli taitava juoksemaan pakoon ja piiloutumaan. Jess oli rohkea lumisoturi ja hyökkäsi ilman minkäänlaista strategiaa.

Alkoi olla keskipäivä. Lily oli uupunut ja sihti oli heikennyt heikkenemistään. Hän juoksi päämäärättömästi pakoon lumipalloja, jotka lähestyivät, kunnes... LÄTS! Lumipallo osui suoraan Lilyn takaraivoon. Hän kääntyi varovaisesti katsomaan, mistä pallo oli tullut.

Siinä oli James, jonka ruskeista silmistä paistoi leikkisyys, mustat hiukset olivat lumessa, posket punersivat ja hengitys huurusi. Poika oli ihmeellisen lähellä, ja katsoi suoraan Lilyyn. Jokin napsahti Lilyn päässä, ja hän syöksyi suin päin Jamesin kaulaan suudellen tämän viileitä huulia. Lily tunsi katseet selässään ja irrottautui nopeasti. Liian pian. Hän olisi vain halunnut jatkaa, mutta ei tiennyt mikä häneen meni. Hölmistynyt James seisoi hänen edessään suu avoinna ja pää kallellaan. Poika oli suloinen. Liian suloinen. Välittämättä muista, Lily syöksyi uudelleen pojan kaulaan kietoen kätensä tämän niskaan ja sulkien silmänsä.

"Mitä vittua?" sai Sirius sanottua istuessaan maassa höntisti Jamesin ja Lilyn vihdoin erkaannuttua. Lily punastui ja mumisi jotain. James näytti siltä, kuin muutama ruuvi hänen päästään olisi loksahtanut väärään asentoon pojan seistessä suu auki katsoen pöllämystyneenä Lilyyn.

"Hahaa! Te olette yhdessä!" Sirius koki ahaa-elämyksen...ensimmäistä kertaaa elämäsään. Lily mumisi ja punastui uudelleen. Remus loi tuiman katseen lörpöttelevään Siriukseen. Alice kiljui:

"Hyvä Lily! Päiväkirjassasi lukee, että tykkäät Jamesista!"

"Sinäkö olet lukenut päiväkirjaani!" Lily kysyi järkyttyneenä ja nolostuneena. Alice mumisi ja käänsi katseensa maahan mutisten jotakin. Joëlle marssi pois nakellen niskojaan ja Jess katseli pää pyörällä pihan tapahtumia.

"Ai ai ai, ovatkos verenpetturi-Potter ja kuraveri-Evans yhdessä?" kuului ilkeä, laiska tytön ääni.

"Ai, terve Bella! Mitäs sinulle nyt kuuluu, armas serkkutyttöni?" Sirius kysyi iskuhymyllään.

"Ei minun asiani kuulu sinulle, verenpetturi", Bellatrix vastasi ja sylkäisi maahan. Samoin teki kaartillinen Luihuistyttöjä hänen takanaan, mukanaan Narcissa.

"Ei kuulukkaan, mutta miksikäs sitten ylipäänsä tänne tulitte? Olikos ihan asiaakin?" Sirius kysyi pilkallisesti.

"Hah, mitä asiaa meillä muka sinunlaisillesi olisi? Voi, me tulimme katsomaan vain, että ketkä täällä niin aktiivisesti toisiaan nuolivat", Bellatrix sanoi nyrpeästi tuhahtaen sanojensa päätteeksi Jamesille ja Lilylle. Hän heilautti kaapuaan mahtipontisesti ja lähti tepastelemaan nokka pystyssä poispäin hännystelijät perässään.

Samana iltana oleskeluhuoneessa Lily istui sohvalla miettien. Hän mietti kaikkea, mitä hänen ja Jamesin tulisi tehdä ja kuinka paljon juttu leviäisi.

"Lily, hei", James sanoi ja tuli Lilyn viereen. Siinä maha missä painitaan.

"Hei"

"Ööö, no miten me tehdään? Tuolla kulkee juoruja, että ollaan yhdessä. Ollaanko?" James kysyi raapien päätään.

"En minä tiedä!" Lily lähes huusi. James painoi Lilyn kädet tytön kylkiin ja katsoi tätä vetoavasti. Lilystä tuntui siltä, että hän olisi sulanut tuon katseen alla lätäköksi sohvalle.

"Shh, Lily, shh, herätät vielä ensiluokkalaiset", hyssytteli James ja pyyhkäisi kevyesti Lilyn poninkännästä karanneen suortuvan pois tytön kasvoilta.

"AIVAN SAMA VAIKKA HERÄTTÄISIN KOKO KOULUN, MUTTA TAHDON TÄMÄN HELKUTIN ASIAN POIS ALTA NYT -", Lilyn huuto katkesi Jamesin painaessa huulensa Lilyn huulille ja suutelemalla tätä lähes aggressiivisesti. Lily kietoi kätensä Jamesin niskaan ja vastasi suudelmaan kaatuen pojan painon alla sohvalle selälleen, James päällään.

Emily heräsi karjuntaan alakerrasta.

"AIVAN SAMA VAIKKA HERÄTTÄISIN KOKO KOULUN, MUTTA TAHDON TÄMÄN HELKUTIN ASIAN POIS ALTA NYT -", huusi joku tytön ääni, hämärästi tuttu. Myös Rachel oli herännyt samaan ääneen, ja istui nyt haukotellen sänkynsä laidalla ruskeat hiukset pörrössä. Emilykin nousi istumaan, ja kuiskasi parhaalle ystävälleen:

"Mitäköhän tapahtuu?"

"En tiedä, käydäänkö katsomassa?" Rachel sanoi ja loikkasi alas sängyltään. Emily tassutteli paljain jaloin ovelle toisen tytön seuratessa tätä.

Oleskeluhuoneessa oli vielä joku. Tai jotkut. Siellä oli punahiuksinen tyttö ja silmälasipäinen poika suutelemassa sohvalla. Molemmat olivat aika vanhoja, kuudes- tai seitsemäsluokkalaisia. Poika irroittautui tytöstä painaen kumminkin käden tämän suulle. Tyttö katsoi Emilyyn ja Racheliin päin ja punastui. Hän viittasi katseellaan pojallekin ensiluokkalaisien tyttöjen suuntaan. Tummahiuksisen pojan kasvoille levisi komea hymy ja hän katsoi tyttöihin päin.

"Hei, keitäs te olette, ja miksi olette jalkeilla?" poika kysyi.

"Minä olen Emily ja hän on Rachel", Emily sanoi tassutellen alas portaita.

"Hei tytöt. Jospa menisitte nukkumaan, ettei meidän tarvitse vähentää teiltä pisteitä", poika jatkoi hurmaavasti hymyillen. Rachel oli Emilyn vieressä kuin sulaa vahaa, Emily vaistosi sen.

"Entäpä jos kertoisimme professori McGarmiwalle, että tekin olette hereillä ja huudatte oleskeluhuoneessa", Emily haastoi vanhemman pojan kovalla katseella. Poika naurahti, ja hymynkare muuttui irvistykseksi punahiuksisen tytön puraistessa tätä sormesta. Poika nosti kätensä välittömästi pois nuoren naisen suulta.

"Mutta kun me olemme johtajaoppilaita. Olen James Potter ja tämä hurmaava seuralaiseni on johtajatyttö Lily Evans", Jamesiksi itsensä esitellyt poika sanoi hymyillen.

"Mutta professoreilla on korkeampi valta kuin johtajaoppilailla", Emily vastasi pirullisesti virnistäen.

"Ääh, ei Minniellä meihin mitään valtaa ole, kelmit ovat kelmejä ja proffat ovat tottuneet tempauksiimme", James sanoi.

"Mutta nyt, tytöt nukkumaan, ja James, turpa kiinni", Lily patisti sohvalta arvovaltaisella äänellä. Emily veti Jamesia suu auki tuijottavan Rachelin makuusaliin perässään. Ei se ylimielinen, pörröpäinen Potter nyt ihan niin hurmaava ollut!


	10. Chapter 10

Luku 10: Puhevaikeuksia ja tyhmyyttä ilmassa

Lily pesi hampaitaan vessassa. Tyttöjen makuusalista kuului kolahdus, ikkunan narinaa ja Jessin karjunta:

"Sinä saatanan jukuripäinen muuli! Mitä vittua kuvittelet tekeväsi!" Mitähän siellä oli taas tapahtunut?

"Hyvää huomenta sinullekin, Jess! Minulla olisi asiaa Lilylle, ja arvelin hänen olevan täällä", kuului Jamesin ääni. Mitä ihmettä James Potter teki tyttöjen makuusalissa puoli yhdeksältä sunnuntaiaamuna?

"Olen täällä!" huusi Lily vessasta sylkien hammastahnansa lavuaariin. Hän pyyhkäisi suunsa kämmenselkäänsä, mitä Lilyn äiti vihasi. Paha tapa, mihinkäs siitä pääsee? Tyttö asteli makuusalin puolelle hiukset pörrössä ja pelkkä flanellipyjama yllään. Ensimmäisenä hän näki Jamesin, joka nojaili rennosti luudanvarteensa avoimen ikkunan edessä. Jaahas, että niin sitä oli tunkeuduttu tyttöjen puolelle. Sitten hän näki takkutukkaisen Jessin paitulissaan ja pörröisissä aamutossuissaan sänkynsä vieressä haukotellen. Muut nukkuivat vielä, paitsi Joëlle, joka istui sänkynsä reunalla paljastavassa, vaaleanpunaisessa pitsiyöpaidassaan hiukset sekaisin. Joëlle kirkaisi nähdessään Jamesin ja piiloutui verhojen taakse. Ranskalaisilla leikkaa vähän hitaasti, jos se primadonna huomasi Jamesin vasta nyt.

"Huomenta Lily. Näytät kukoistavalta, rakkaani", James yritti hempeillä, mutta viimeistään pojan typerä hymy karkotti kaiken romantiikan sadan kilometrin säteellä. Jess tyrskähti yrittäen peittää sen yskähdykseksi huonolla menestyksellä.

"Voi kiitos, ja hyvää huomenta sinullekin, hanipuppelini", Lily liittyi leikkiin hymyilemällä vinosti.

"Saanko varastaa suudelman?" James kysyi toiveikkaana. Lily heläytti naurun ja vastasi:

"Et, sillä minä annan sinulle yhden"

"Tuo oli harvinaisen huono", James vastasi hampaat välähtäen ja tukahdutti heidän leikkisän sanailunsa huulillaan.

"Hankkikaa huone!" karjaisi Jess ja näytteli oksentavansa.

Joëlle istui aamiaispöydässä ja kirosi huonoa tuuriaan. Se helkutin Evans oli mennyt varastamaan Jamesin puolta kauniimman tytön nokan edestä täysin varoittamatta. Joëllen olisi tyydyttävä helpompiin tapauksiin ja huonompiin lihaksiin. Pyh. Blackin poika olisi helppo saalis, tuntuisi samalta kuin varastaisi suklaasammakon lapselta. Mutta sitten oli salaperäinen Remus Lupin, jossa taas oli haastetta vaikka muille jakaa. Ja Jason Bentey, se Korpinkynsi, jonka Sarah oli jättänyt. Haastetta sinänsä.

"Hei Joë!" huudahti Sarah iloisesti. Joëllekin hymyili ja nyökkäsi pienesti. Sarah istuutui tytön viereen.

"Mitenkäs aamu?" tyttö kysyi ja lappasi annoksen puuroa lautaselleen. Puuro oli samaa kuin aina ja ei niin hyvää, kuin muut antoivat ymmärtää. Joëlle söi mieluummin paahtoleipiä.

"Muuten 'yvin, paitsi se James lentää liihotteli makuusaliin 'erättämään minut aikaisin nuollakseen uutta tyttöystäväänsä", Joëlle vastasi ja haukkasi ison palan leipää siististi ilman pöydälle tippuvia murusia.

"No hyvä. Sinulla on hauska korostus englantiin. Se on kyllä laantunut jo oikein paljon", Sarah sanoi. Joëlle oli tyytyväinen. Siksihän hän tänne 1800-luvulle jämähtäneeseen Iso-Britanniaan olikin tullut, oppimaan englantia. Paremmin. Ranskalla ei enää pärjännyt kuin Euroopassa, ja Joëllen tavoitteet olivat korkeammalla, hän aikoi työskennellä Etelä-Amerikassa tai Afrikassa velhoyhteisön yhtenäisyyden puolesta.

"Merci. Osaatko ranskaa sanaakaan?" Joëlle esitti kysymyksen.

"Oui, kaksi sanaa, oui ja non, ja nyt myös merci", Sarah sanoi. Hän äänsi hyvin englantilaisittain, ei ollenkaan ranskankaltaisesti.

"Voisin opettaa sinulle 'ieman, ja varmaan myös Lily voisi perusteet opettaa", Joëlle tarjoutui. Sarah oli yksi hänen parhaista ystävistään koko koulussa, ja hän halusi tytön vierailulle joskus. Hänen perheensä ei osannut englantia hyvin, joten ranskan välttäväkin osaaminen olisi hyväksi.

"Joo, jos vain viitsisit. Olisi oikein kivaa", toinen tyttö vastasi hilpeästi.

Lily oli aamiaisella jo ennen Jamesia, koska poika oli mennyt herättämään muut kelmit. Lily nakersi paahtoleivän kulmaa ja odotti kelmejä. Myös Sarah ja Joëlle olivat ruokailussa, mutta muut tytöt olivat vielä laittautumassa.

Kolahdus kuului kun ovi aukeni. Kelmit olivat luultavasti tulossa ruokailuun, kukaan muu ei pidä sellaista mölyä kuin ne neljä nulikkaa.

"Hei Chili!" karjaisi Sirius ja rojahti penkille Lilyä vastapäätä.

"Huomenta Lily!" sanoi Remus ja istuutui Siriuksen viereen.

"Moi Lily!" tervehti Peter ja istui Remuksen viereen.

"Terve taas, hani", kuiskasi James Lilyn korvaan ja painoi suukon tämän poskelle.

"Hani? Voi herranjestas, nuo nimet ovat aivan käsittämättömiä!" saarnasi Lily Jamesille, joka vain naurahti ja kietaisi kätensä Lilyn olkapäille.

"Mitä vikaa niissä on, kultsi?" James kysyi muka viattomana. Lily naurahti.

"Ne kuulostavat vain yököttävän imeliltä ja siirappisilta"

"Siirappi on hyvää", liittyi Sirius mukaan keskusteluun. Kaikki muut neljä katsoivat Siriusta kuin järkensä menettänyttä.

"Mitä, se on", Sirius ihmetteli. Muut purskahtivat nauruun.

"Sirius, senkin rakki! Siirapilla voidaan tarkoittaa muutakin kuin sitä tahmaista mönjää", nauroi James ja heitti Siriusta nakilla.

"Sarvihaara, ei tarvitse nakkeja heitellä, mutta siirappi on hyvää", Sirius intti ja tunki nakin kokonaisena suuhunsa.

"Pöytätavat, Sirius!" muistutti Lily ja katsoi merkitsevästi kultalautaselle tippunutta pureskeltua nakinpalaa.

"Huhhohha", mäyssyytti Sirius ja tiputti lisää nakkia lautaselle.

"Jaa on vai kunnossa?" Lily sanoi sarkastisesti ja heitti Siriusta leivällä.

"Hep", Sirius jatkoi tunkien puolet leivänpalasta suuhunsa nakin lisäksi.

"Miten tuo voi syödä noin paljon?" kysyi Lily Jamesilta, joka tunki neljättä paahtoleipää suuhunsa.

"He hohehhe hehhehä, heihhä hoh hohhahoh hahha", James mussutti. Lily läiskäisi kädellä otsaansa.

"Me olemme kelmejä, meillä on pohjaton vatsa", selvensi James nielaistuaan kuuluvasti ja kaapaten uuden leivän.

"Siltä näyttää", sanoi Lily katsoen merkitsevästi Jamesia, joka tunki kaksin käsin leipää suuhunsa, Siriusta, joka söi nakkia, leipää, puuroa ja jotain ihme vanukasta samanaikaisesti ja Peteriä, joka oli nukahtanut sämpylä suussa puurolautaselleen.

"Liiilyyy, mitä tehdään", ruinasi James Lilyltä keikkuen Lilyn nojatuolin selkänojalla tytön lukiessa muodonmuutoksia tuolissa.

"James, turpa kiinni", Lily sanoi täysin muodonmuutosten maailmassa. James horjahti selkänojalla.

"Liiilyyy, minulla on tylsää", James ruikutti ja loikkasi kevyesti käsinojalle.

"Jaahas"

"Liiilyyy, tule tuleemeneehuoneeseen", James ruinasi seisten nyt käsinojilla jalat levällään X-asennossa.

"Kohta"

"Liiilyyy, tule jo", James jatkoi mankumistaan asettuen istumaan käsinojalle.

"James Potter, pysy hitto vieköön aloillasi!" Lily kimpaantui.

"Liiilyyy, minä voin opettaa sinulle kaaaaiken -" James kääntyi katsomaan muodonmuutoskappaleen otsikon

"Animaageista", James lopetti tirskahtaen tyttömäisesti.

"Hah. Mitä _sinä_ muka animaageista tiedät?" Lily kysyi ivallisesti.

"Paljonkin, kultaseni, enemmän kuin aavistaisitkaan", James vastasi, iski silmää flirttailevasti ja siirtyi selkänojalle istumaan suukottaen Lilyn hiuksia mennessään.

"Ja pah. Sinäkö muka tiedät jotain muodonmuutoksista?" Lily sanoi sarkastisesti, vaikka tiesi Jamesin olevan todella hyvä muodonmuutoksissa. Jopa parempi kuin Lily, mikä nyt tyttöä luonnollisesti kismitti.

"Etkö muka ole ikinä nähnyt minun muodonmuutostaitojani, voi Merlin!" James pöyristeli ja Lily pyöräytti silmiään.

"Olen. Muutit silloin sen papukaijan siniseksi ja sitten räjäytit sen, vaikka siitä olisi pitänyt tehdä muotokuva", Lily muisteli tapahtumaa kuudennelta luokalta.

"No, se ei oikein tainnut tykätä yrityksestäni tehdä siitä sinun muotokuvasi. Toisaalta, olisi ollut vähemmän räjähtävä ilman sitä sinun kiroustasi, joka esti papukaijaa muuttumasta näköiseksesi", James puolusteli loikatessaan lattialle akrobaatinpaikaltaan.

"Ehkä", Lily sanoi ja paukautti kirjansa kiinni.

"Mennäänkö johonkin?" kuiskasi James Lilyn korvaan ja hipaisi tytön poskea huulillaan.

"Riippuu vähän minne", Lily sanoi ja tarttui Jamesin käteen.

"Vaikka tuleemeneehuoneeseen..?" ehdotti James ja veti Lilyä muotokuva-aukolle päin.

"Mitä me siellä sitten tehtäisiin?" Lily kysyi. James vain vinkkasi silmää.

Peter vippasi Siriukselle kaljuunan. Taas nuorempi poika oli voittanut vedonlyönnin. Remuksen mielestä Siriuksen ja Peterin vedonlyönti parhaasta ystävästään oli moraalitonta ja kaikkea sellaista, joilla oli niin hienot nimet, että Sirius ei niitä ymmärtänyt.

"Ihan tosi, Matohäntä ja Anturajalka, eikö teidän omaatuntoanne yhtään kolkuta tuo, että te lyötte vetoa Sarvihaarasta ja Lilystä?" Remus saarnasi. Vaihteeksi.

"Ihan tosi, Kuutamo! Relaa, ei Sarvihaara siitä mieltänsä pahoita, että minä rikastun hänen kustannuksellaan", Sirius sanoi rennosti ja heitti jokamaunrakeen ilmaan ja koppasi sen kitaansa.

"Sitäpaitsi, Kuutamo, meillä on ihan kunnialliset aiheet vedonlyönnille", lisäsi Peter.

"Saanko kysyä sitten herroilta, mikä teidän aiheenne tälläkertaa oli?" Remus uteli ja nappasi Siriuksen jokamaunraepussin ja sai tumman pojan nurisemaan.

"Se, että menevätkö Chili ja Sarvihaara naimaan jonnekin muualle kuin siihen nojatuoliin", Sirius vastasi täysin rennosti ja hyökkäsi Remuksen (ja jokamaunrakeiden) kimppuun kutittamalla.

"Ja se, että kauanko siinä kestää. Molemmista on panoksena kaljuuna. Sirius voitti ekan erän", Peter jatkoi ja nappasi suojattoman jokamaunraepussin itselleen. Kaksi painivaa poikaa jähmettyivät ja katsoivat Peteriä ja karkkeja. Sirius oli Remuksen päällä polvi toisen vatsalla ja Remuksen kädet olivat Siriuksen kyljillä kutittamassa. Sitten molempien kasvoille nousi julma virne ja he juoksivat karjaisten Peterin ja karkkien kimppuun.

Kun "tappelu" oli saatu päätökseen karkkien lopulta kaaduttua lattialle, Remus sanoi:

"Niin että siitä vedonlyönnistä... Tuo teidän aiheenne oli totaalisen surkea, ja ihan oikeastiko te luulette, että Lily ja James menivät tarvehuoneeseen naimaan?"

"Mitä ne sitten muka tekevät?" Sirius kysyi.

"Kenties juttelevat, tutustuvat, hengaavat ja tekevät jotain sellaista, mihinkä ei liity mitään alastonta tai muuta sensorttista. Onko tämä, Anturajalka, täysin vieras ajatus sinulle?"

"En ymmärtänyt tuosta sinun pötköstäsi kuin sanan 'alaston' ja 'Anturajalka', joten en tiedä mitä kysyit", Sirius heitti.

"Sirius, mitenkäs olisi yleissivistävä kurssi?" Peter kysyi.

"Mitä vittua yleissivistävä tarkoittaa?"

"Sirius! Ihan tosi, missä säkissä sinä olet elänyt?" Peter huudahti.

"Kalmanhanaukio 12:sta, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan..."

"Justiinsa juu"

"Minä kuitenkin häivyn nyt tukkimaan vessoja, että bienvenue!" Sirius toivotti.

"Anturajalka, tiedätkö, mitä bienvenue tarkoittaa?" Remus kysyi.

"En, mutta se kuulosti hyvältä. Mitä keiltä se edes on?"

"Ranskaa. Ja se tarkoittaa 'tervetuloa'" Remus huomautti.

"No olkoon mitä on, minä kuitenkin häivyn tukkimaan vessoja ja aiheuttamaan Vorolle harmaita hiuksia tukoittain. Morjensta!" kajautti Sirius ja luikki muotokuva-aukosta pihalle.

Lily oli käpertynyt Jamesin lämpimään kainaloon. He istuivat tarvehuoneen sohvalla pienessä, kodikkaassa huoneessa, joka vaikutti enemmänkin kirjastolta kuin olohuoneelta.

"Mitä sinä oikein harrastat? Siis huispauksen lisäksi. Minä en tiedä kyllä yhtään jästiharrastusta, joten sinä joudut selittämään niitä minulle", James kuiskasi Lilylle ja hipaisi tytön korvanlehteä huulillaan saaden kylmät väreet aikaan hyvässä mielessä.

"Harrastan aita- ja pikajuoksua 100 metrin matkoilla, kirjoitan, luen, maalaan, joskus lauloin, mutta nykyään en enää sitä tee, ainakaan usein", Lily vastasi.

"Mitä on aitajapikajuoksu?" James kysyi. Lily naurahti ja tökkäsi poikaa nenään.

"Hölmö. Aitajuoksua, väli, ja, väli, pikajuoksua", tyttö selitti.

"Ai. Mitä se aitajuoksu on?"

"Siinä on aitoja, joiden yli hypitään juoksusta ja yritetään keritä ensimmäisenä maaliin"

"Ahaa. Mikä on lempieläimesi?" James vastasi.

"En tiedä. Joku villi ja vapaa. Suuri. Kuten karhu tai susi. Tai villihevonen. Kotka. Peura. En tiedä", Lily luetteli kohautellen olkapäitään joissakin väleissä. James suukotti tytön hiuksia.

"Tai hirvi", lisäsi James.

"Tai hirvi", vahvisti Lilykin asian.

"Minäkin pidän hirvistä, paljon. Niillä on voimaa. Kokoa. Mutta silti ne ovat hyvin herkkiä ja haavoittuvaisia. Kasvissyöjiä"

"Kuten minäkin", Lily sanoi ohimennen.

"Hä?"

"Minä. Olen. Kasvissyöjä. Tarkemmin sanottuna demivegetaristi"

"Demiveegtaratistimi?"

"De-mi-ve-ge-ta-ris-ti", Lily tavutti.

"Eli?"

"En syö nisäkkäiden lihaa enkä käytä aidosta nahasta valmistettuja vaatteita tai esineitä", Lily selitti.

"Ahaa. Siis demivetegariti"

"Melkein. Demi_vegetaristi_"

"Ihan sama. Joku käsittämättömän vaikea sana silti. Lempikelmisi?" James pilaili.

"Katsotaampas. Ei Sirius, et sinä, eikä Remuskaan. Peter", Lily pilaili ja vääntäytyi kasvot Jamesiin päin. "Sinä tietenkin", Lily jatkoi ja suuteli Jamesia huulille, jotka maistuivat jonkinlaiselta kirpeältä marjalta. Karpalolta tai puolukalta. Aivan käsittämättömän ihanalta silti.

"Sinä senkin kuriton kakara! Minä ripustan sinut roikkumaan peukaloistasi kattoon!" hinkui Voro juostessaan Siriuksen perässä. Sirius jatkoi vain juoksemistaan. Perillä, aivan kohta perillä...

RYSKIS!

Haarniska kaatui kolisten Siriuksen juostessa sitä päin. Voihan vittujen äiti!

"Hahaa! Sainpas sinut riiviön kiinni. Nyt olet ongelmissa...", Voro hinkui voitonriemuisesti kaksinkerroin taipuneena.

"Voihan helvetin helvetti!" Sirius kirosi ja nousi kolisten lattialta.

"DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE! SAIN SIRIUS BLACKIN KIINNI KÄYTÄVILTÄ!" karjui Voro juostessaan poispäin. Ei voi kerta kaikkiaan olla noin tyhmä! Edes Voro. Niin vähin äänin kuin rymisevästä haarniskasta vain pois pääsee, Sirius lähti luikkimaan kohti Rohkelikkotornia.

"Jaahas, serkkuseni. Mitäs sitä on taas tehty, kun noin kiireisesti juostaan sotakypärä päässä käytävillä", ilkkui vastaan tullut Bellatrix. Tänään ei ollut Siriuksen päivä.

"No heipä hei, kultaseni. Aina yhtä hurmaavaa nähdä sinuakin", Sirius sanoi ja nosti päähänsä jääneen kypärän kainaloonsa.

"Suksi kuuseen", Bellatrix sanoi kylmästi ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Sirius heitti tyttöä kypärällä ja lampsi pakoon hykerrellen naurusta.

"Remus! Remus Lupin!" kuului korkea ääni täpötäydessä oleskeluhuoneessa. Remus hätkähti kesken räjähtävä näpäys-otteluaan Peterin kanssa. Seuraukset olivat sitten arvattavat; rakennelma räjähti molempien kasvoille peittäen pojat nokeen. Hetkeksi laskeutui hiljaisuus. Sitten molemmat räjähtivät nauruun.

"Remus Lupin!" kimitti ääni uudestaan. Joëlle. Remus heitti kaljuunan Peterille.

"Mitä?" poika vastasi Joëllelle, joka oli puikkinut väkimassan läpi. Remus pyyhkäisi noet kaavun helmaansa ja suki hiuksensa paremmin.

"'Eipä 'ei", Joëlle toivotti ja istui Remuksen syliin.

"No hei. Mikäs sinut tänne lennätti?"

"En minä lentänyt. Ihan kävelin", sutkautti Joëlle ja siirsi kättään. Suoraan Remuksen reidelle. Pojan silmät muljahtivat.

"Näin. Tu-tuota, mi-mitä sinulle kuuluu?" Remus takelteli.

"'Yvää. Sinulle?" tyttö sanoi ja siirtyi istumaan hajareisin kasvot Remukseen päin. Käsi siirtyi ylemmäs reidellä. Remus hätkähti rajusti ja oli melkein tiputtaa molemmat lattialle.

"Hy-hyvää", Remus jatkoi hengittäen epätasaisesti.

"'Yvä. Täällä on kuuma", tyttö sanoi ja raotti muutenkin avonaista kaula-aukkoaan. Remus nielaisi kuuluvasti. _Voi ei, Remus, tuo tyttöhän on oikea flirttailijamestari! Sinulla ei ole mahdollisuuksia! _Remuksen järki toitotti, mutta toinen puoli aivoista kehotti poikaa jatkamaan.

"Ni-niin on", Remus sanoi kahden vaiheilla; katsoako, mihin tämä johtaa vai lopettaa hyvän sään aikaan.

"'Öpsö. Eikö sinulla ole kuuma noin paksussa kaavussa?" Joëlle kuiskasi hivuttautuen vähitellen lähemmäs Remuksen lantiota. Tyttö avasi ensimmäisen napin Remuksen kauluspaidasta. Toisen. Ja kosketti pojan rintaa. Remuksen hengitys salpautui.

"O-on, kyllä on", Remus takelteli sanojen juuttuessa kurkkuun. Voi ei. Joëllen toinen käsi oli vielä ylempänä pojan reidellä, melkein nivusissa, toinen rinnalla.

"Ota sitten tuo kuuma kaapu pois", Joë sanoi hurmaavasti ja avasi viitan kiinnitysnapin päästäen sen putoamaan lattialle. Sitten tyttö teki jotain ennalta-arvaamatonta. Painoi pehmeät, täyteläiset huulensa Remuksen suulle ja hivuttautui aivan kiinni poikaan. Tytön kieli vaelteli Remuksen suussa, ja yhtäkkiä hän huomasi vastanneensa suudelmaan vähemmän haluttomasti.


	11. Chapter 11

Luku 11: Rakkaudentunnustuksia ja ihana orjapiiskuri

"Joëlle, mitä sinä oikein teet!" karjui Sarah kahden maassa makaavan hahmon korvaan. Toinen oli kaunis, vaalea tyttö ja toinen komea, tummahiuksinen poika. He olivat kietoutuneet toistensa ympärille oikein tiukkaan ja suutelivat intohimoisesti. Kumpikaan ei keskeyttänyt suuteloa, vaan kierähtivät pöydän alle turvaan.

"Sirius Black!" karjaisi Sarah niin kovaa, että koko oleskeluhuone hiljeni. Vihdoin Sirius ja Joëlle irrottautuivat toisistaan, ja Sirius nousi seisomaan. Tai yritti, sillä pöydän alla on hyvä 180 senttisen körilään seistä.

"Ai vittu!" karjaisi poika lyödessään päänsä pöytään. Sarah siirsi kätensä lanteilleen ja katsoi poikaa murhaavasti. Miten se sika voi tehdä noin?

"Sirius Pollux Black! Sinä saatanan gigolo! Heti puolentoista viikon seurustelun jälkeen toisen kaulassa, kas kun ette hommailemaan alkaneet!" Sarah paasasi. Hän tunsi kyynelet, jotka polttivat silmien takana. Hän oli ollut tyhmä. Tyhmä, tyhmä, tyhmä! Miten hän kuvittelikin kesyttävänsä koulun pahamaineisimman kelmin, jolle naiset olivat kuin lakkapulloja, joista Sirius ilmeisesti tiesi hyvin paljon. Ainakin sen tyhjien lakkapullojen määrän perusteella. Kun on loppuun käytetty, heitetään pois ja otetaan uusi tilalle.

"Mitä sinä nyt räyhäät, Sarah. Kyllähän sinä minut tunnet. _Komean kelmin vetovoimaa ei kukaan voi välttää_ – ", Sirius rallatteli itsetyytyväisesti, kunnes Sarahin kämmen osui suoraan nuoren miehenalun poskelle. Eikä se lyönti ollut ihan kevyt, nimittäin Sarah latasi lyöntiinsä kaiken vihan ja pettymyksensä. Ja sitten hän teki ainoan teon, joka oli mahdollinen; kääntyi kannoillaan ja pakeni tyttöjen makuusaliin.

"Sarah, oikeasti, ei Sirius ole tuon arvoinen", lohdutti Lily. "Hän on vain arvoton naistenkaataja, jolla on ulkonäköä ja lihasmassaa aivojenkin edestä. Jos hän oikeasti omistaisi aivot, hän ei olisi ollut tuollainen idiootti."

"Silti", Sarah sanoi itkuisena. "Hän on ihana."

"Mutta yleensä ihanimmat pojat ovat tuollaisia mänttejä kuten Sirius, varattuja, homoja tai muuten vain täysiä idiootteja", Alice lohdutti. Onneksi hänellä oli Frank. Ei tarvinnut miettiä mitään kummallisia suhdesotkuja. Ja arvasi muidenkin tyttöjen miettivän samaa. Lilyllä oli James, Maryllä Avery, Jessillä Regulus ja Joëllella niin monta kosijaa, ettei kenenkään laskupää siihen yltänyt.

"Hei. Sinä tyttö olet niin kaunis, herttainen, lämmin, lempeä mukava ja kiltti, että et enää kauaa joudu olemaan yksin. Piristyhän, tyttöseni!" yritti Jesskin piristää Sarahia. Tosin, Jess oli aina ollut niin hyvä piristämään, että jättiläiskalmarikin osaisi asian paremmin.

"Unohda Sirius. Unohda kaikki kelmit ja koko koulunkäynti. Mennään tänään keittiöön syömään kotitonttujen suklaavarastot tyhjiksi", Mary ehdotti hyväntuulisesti. Hyvä hänen oli olla hyväntuulinen, kun Avery oli viimein sanonut ne kolme ratkaisevaa sanaa. Sarah sen puoleen alkoi itkeä entistä kovempaa.

"En voi unohtaa häntä. Minä rakastan häntä."

James näpäytti jokamaunrakeen ilmaan ja valmistautui nappaamaan sen suuhunsa, kun Sirius työnsi päänsä hänen hampaittensa ja karkin väliin niin, että James puraisikin jokamaunrakeen sijaan Siriuksen korvaa.

"Aiiiuuuuhhhaauuuu!" Sirius älähti. Peter purskahti nauruun ja Remus käytti tilaisuuden hyväkseen ja varasti Jamesin karkkipussin.

"Heiii, Kuutamo, se on minun pussini!" James valitti ja sylki Siriuksen hiuksia suustaan. Sirius hieroi korvaansa ja valitti jotain kovaan ääneen.

"Sori, Sarvipää, lainasin vähän", Remus sanoi härnäävästi ja heitti pussin Siriukselle, joka kouraisi melkein pussin koko sisällön ja kaatoi sen suuhunsa. James nurisi ja repäisi pussin takaisin itselleen.

"Sarviolio, katso karttaa, onko siellä Ruikulia missään?" Sirius sanoi laiskasti nojatuolistaan, jossa makoili käsinojilla.

"Odota", James käski ja nojautui lähemmäs pöytää, jossa kartta oli. Sitten hän purskahti nauruun.

"Jätkät, ette ikinä usko tätä! Ruikuli on _luutakomerossa_ jonkun Helen Collinsin kanssa!"

"MITÄ!" Sirius älähti ja tippui nojatuolistaan. Peter räjähti nauruun yhtälailla ja Remus vain mutristi huuliaan, mutta salli pienen hymyntapaisen.

"Katsokaa vaikka itse", James hekotteli. Sirius puoliksi konttasi ja puoliksi ryömi pöydän luokse katsomaan karttaa, jonne myös edelleen räkättävä Peter ja nauruaan pidättelevä Remus raahautuivat. Nähtyään koko asian omin silmin, varsinkin Sirius purskahti entistä kovemmin nauruun kiinnittäen koko oleskeluhuoneen huomion.

"Mennään muuttamaan sen hiukset mopiksi!" Sirius ehdotti. Remus mutristi suutaan.

"Hei, Anturajalka, et saisi – "

"Joo, mennään vaan, mutta jos Lily kysyy jotain, se olit sitten sinä", James ehätti Remuksen edelle.

"Tuletko Matohäntä?" Sirius kysyi.

"Tietysti!"

"Kuutamo?"

"Kai minä sitten..."

"Hyvä! Jes! Sarvihaara, viitta", Sirius käski.

"Sinähän se labradorinnoutaja olet!" protestoi James.

"Olen musta mastiffi!"

"Sekarotuinen kapinen rakki pikemminkin."

"Olen jalo koiratappelukoira, jolla on hyvät lihakset."

"Mutta joka on tyhmempi kuin saapas."

"Housuissasi on saapas"

"En halua tietää enää yhtään mitään", Peter keskeytti poikien väittelyn.

"Sirius, nouda viitta", Remus käski. Sirius lähti nuristen kovaan ääneen kohti portaita.

"Se on tyhmä", totesi Peter Siriuksen selälle.

"Sherlock", huomautti James ivallisesti.

"James, Sirius on paras kaverisi, ja sinä vain mollaat häntä. En siis väitä, että hän ei ikinä tekisi mitään moraalitonta ja typerää sinun kustannuksellasi, mutta kuvittelin, ettet sinä vielä niin alas ole vajonnut."

"Enhän minä voi vajota niin alas kuin Sirius!"

"Sarvihaaranen, mitä ihmettä!" Sirius kysyi päästyään paikalle. "Älä vain sano, että sinulla seisoo aina!"

"Sirius, ajattele niillä olemattomilla aivoillasi alapääsi sijaan", James vastasi Peterin tyrskiessä vieressä.

"Tuossa viittasi"

"Hyvä poika", James ivasi ja taputti Siriuksen päätä.

"Ei. Saa. Koskea. Hiuksiin", Sirius kiristeli hampaitaan.

"Anteeksi herra Tukkajumala", James jatkoi ivailuaan.

"Pojat, pojat. Lähdetäänkö?" Remus totesi isällisesti.

"Kyllä äiti!" molemmat tokaisivat yhdestä suusta ja tarrasivat Remusta käsistä.

"Hyi yök. Lopettakaa tuo koskettelu", Remus käski ja veti kätensä irti kahden tummatukkaisen pojan käsistä. Nuo kakaramaiset pojat pillahtivat tekoitkuun ja rääkyivät kurkkujensa täydeltä kuin viisivuotiaat.

"Nuo kaksi sitten osaavat herättää huomiota", Remus pyöritteli silmiään Peterille.

"Oikeasti?" Lily kysyi tyrmistyneenä. Sarah vain nyökkäsi. Jess näytti lähinnä raa'an kalan nielleeltä ja Mary oli kuin hänet olisi työnnetty portaista alas. Alice katsoi muita myös tyrmistyneenä, sillä Siriuksen ja Sarahin suhde ei vaikuttanut mitenkään syvältä.

"Hei, tytöt, jätättekö minut rauhaan hetkeksi, minun täytyy ajatella rauhassa."

"Pärjäätkö?" kysyi Lily hiljaa. Sarah nyökkäsi ja viittasi ovelle. Lily teki työtä käskettyä ja nyökkäsi muillekin, että heidän täytyisi jättää Sarah rauhaan. Koko poppoo asteli pois huoneesta, Lily viimeisenä. Tyttö oli päättänyt etsiä Jamesin suunnitellakseen tanssiaisia vielä ennen huispausharjoituksia, jotka alkaisivat aivan muutaman tunnin päästä.

Lily astui täpötäyteen oleskeluhuoneeseen, jossa ei jostain kumman syystä näkynyt kelmeistä ketään. Tietenkin he olivat pahanteossa. Missäs muuallakaan, vapaailta kun oli huispausta lukuun ottamatta.

"Hei, neiti Evans", piipitti joku ensiluokkalainen. Lily meni ymmälleen. Eivät ekaluokkalaiset ennen olleet tulleet hänen puheilleen, eivät edes johtajaoppilasasioissa. Ja yleensä häntä puhuttelevat kutsuivat häntä Lilyksi, Evansiksi ilman neitiä, punapääksi, Siriuksen tapauksessa Chiliksi ja Jamesin tapauksessa joksikin hyvin imeläksi.

"Hei neiti..." Lily tajusi, ettei tiennyt pikkutytön nimeä.

"Anne Smith", tyttö auttoi. "Tulin ilmoittamaan sinulle neljästä pojasta, jotka ilmeisesti menivät muuttamaan jonkun hiukset mopiksi." Jaahas, kelmit suunnittelivat sellaista. Ja arvatenkin se joku oli Kalkaros. Niin paljon kuin Lily Kalkarosta vihasikin, hänestä kelmien tempaus oli typerä.

"Minkä ikäisiä he olivat?"

"Ilmeisesti kuudes- tai seitsemäsluokkalaisia. Mölysivät paljon. Kaksi tummahiuksista, toisella lasit ja kaksi ruskeahiuksista", kuvaili Anne. Selvät kelmit.

"Älä välitä heistä. He tekevät aina käytännönkiusaa. Ja älä luulekaan, että minulla olisi minkäänlaista valtaa heihin! Kaikki mahdottomia!"

"En, neiti Evans. Onko tosiaan totta, että se kelmien Potter on jahdannut sinua ensimmäiseltä luokalta asti?"

"Tosi on", sanoi Lily viitsimättä kertoa enempää. Annen ilme kirkastui ja hän näytti voitonriemuiselta.

"Ja sekin on varmaan totta, että olette yhdessä nykyään?"

"On. Mutta suo anteeksi, menen nyt metsästämään niitä neljää, pitää suunnitella joulutanssiaisia..."

"Menivät kuulemma ensimmäisen kerroksen luutakomero numero 7:ään", auttoi Anne. Lily nyökkäsi ja lähti suunnistamaan kohti ensimmäistä kerrosta.

James juoksi portaita ylös ja loikkasi kompaportaan yli. Hän vilkaisi karttaa varmistaakseen, että Kalkaros ei ollut lähtenyt seuraamaan heitä. Helpotuksekseen hän ei nähnyt Kalkarosta missään, mutta sitten hänen silmänsä osuivat pisteeseen, jossa luki: _Lily Evans_, ja joka oli hyvää vauhtia liikkumassa kohti kelmejä.

"Vittu! Nyt ollaan pulassa, ja pahassa sellaisessa", James kirosi. Sirius kohotti toista kulmaansa ja kysyi:

"Voro? Minnie? Katti? Ruikuli?"

"Ei kukaan niistä. Lily", James vastasi kohtalokkaalla äänellä. Sirius läimäisi kädellään kasvoihinsa.

"Pulassa. Kuutamo, tee jotain!"

"Minäkö? Miksi minä?"

"Koska olet Kuutamo."

"Järkevät perustelut sinulla."

"Tiedän."

"Se oli tarkoitettu sarkastiseksi."

"Pojat", Peter vinkaisi. "Valmiina saarnaan?" James teki jonkun muinaisen pahantorjuntaeleen ja otti marttyyrin ilmeen kasvoilleen.

"Hei Chili! Miksikäs noin tuimana?" Sirius tervehti huolettomasti ja otti kelmivirneen kasvoilleen.

"Arvaapa kahdesti", Lily sanoi sarkastisesti kädet lanteillaan. James virnisti hömelösti.

"Moi kulta", poika sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Lilyä. Sirius päästeli yökkääviä ääniä takana ja Peter vihersi suudelman syventyessä. Remus oli viisaasti kääntänyt päänsä poispäin.

"James Potter, tuollaiset keinot eivät ole sallittuja suostuttelussa", Lily puuskahti irrottautuessaan suudelmasta. James virnisti ja paljasti hymykuoppansa.

"Sodassa ja rakkaudessa kaikki on sallittua."

"Pah. Mutta oli minulla ihan asiaakin sinulle."

"Mitä asiaa? Muista huispaus", James kuiskasi Lilyn korvaan ja suukotti tätä samalla.

"Kenties joulutanssiaisia pitäisi valmistella..."

"Ainiin, nekin on olemassa!"

"Oikein johtajapoika..."

"Mitä? Hyvinhän me molemmat olemme velvollisuutemme hoitaneet."

"Niin, luutakomerossa", huomautti Sirius ohimennen. James naurahti pojalle ja heilautti kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja alkoi hieroa tämän päätä rystysillään.

"Hehei, kakarat! Sirius, poistupas Remuksen ja Peterin kanssa takavasemmalle tai mihin ikinä menettekin, me kaksi lähdemme tästä suunnittelemaan niitä tanssiaisia", Lily sanoi ja veti Jamesin hymyillen mukaansa.

"Kaljuuna vetoa, että ne menevät luutakomeroon 'tanssimaan'", Sirius mutisi Peterille nauravan Lilyn ja tytön poskea suukottelevan Jamesin kadottua kulman taakse. Remus huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään.

James rustasi paperille sanan _Ikäraja_ ja katsoi Lilyyn. Tytön kauniit vihreät silmät olivat nauliutuneet Jamesin omiin ja Lilyn suunpielet kaartuivat sydämenpysäyttävän kauniiseen hymyyn. James tunsi omien huuliensa virnistävän höntisti ja hän kumartui pöydän yli lähemmäs tyttöä ja kietoi kätensä tämän niskaan. James tunsi myös Lilyn liikkuvan lähemmäksi pöydän keskustaa ja kietovan kätensä ympärillensä. Hän tunsi tytön lämpimän hengityksen kasvoillaan ja näki tuikkivat vihreät silmät aivan edessään. Lilyn huulet koskettivat Jamesin omia ja James sulki silmänsä uppoutuen suudelmaan täysin.

"Kaljuuna tänne Matohäntä!" Sirius karjaisi. Remus hyssytteli Siriusta, joka kykki nojatuolin takana ja vakoili parasta ystäväänsä. Peter katsoi saman nojatuolin yli ja näytti pahoinvoivalta.

"Mutta eivät ne ole luutakomerossa, vaan Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa", Peter protestoi. Sirius kohautti olkapäitään ja mutristi huuliaan näyttäen aivan Narcissa-serkultaan. Remus nauroi karheasti. Sirius heitti häntä kaljuunalla, jonka Remus tyytyväisenä työnsi povitaskuunsa. Sirius nurisi siitäkin ja alkoi mököttää Remuksen ja Petrin hykerrellessä naurusta.

"Jess, minulla olisi asiaa sinulle", Regulus sanoi ja veti tytön mukanaan kulman taakse. Hän oli ajatellut asiaa kauan, ja oli nyt valmis sanomaan san ääneen.

"Mitä asiaa?" tyttö hämmästeli. Regulus virnisti ja kietoi kätensä puolta lyhyemmän tytön harteille.

"Kerron kohta", poika mumisi Jessin korvaan ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia. Jess mulkaisi Regulusta pahasti ja suli sitten hymyyn.

"No, mitä sinä sitten ajattelit kertoa?" Jess kysyi ja suuteli poikaa suunpieleen. Nuori Luihuinen venytti suudelmaa niin pitkälle kuin vain voi ja irrottautui vasta kun oli pakko. Regulus rykäisi ja haroi tummia hiuksiaan.

"No, tuota, olen ajatellut, että ehkä meidän pitäisi, ööh, ", Regulus papatti. Jess näytti tippuneen kärryiltä jo puolessa välissä.

"Ööh, voisitko toistaa?" tyttö pyysikin hetken kuluttua.

"Ööh, jospa vaikka joululomalla kertoisimme suhteestamme vanhemmillemme? Kävisikö se sinulle?"

"Jaa, että sinä kertoisit vanhemmillesi myös? Minuthan saisi tuoda takaisin Tylypahkaan sauvapaketissa!" Jess kauhistui. Regulus rauhoitteli tyttöä painamalla kätensä tämän poskelle ja katsoi toisen sinertäviin silmiin vetoavasti.

"Hei, se on ihan okei. Minä valmistelen heitä. Kirjoitan kirjeitä, suostuttelen. Usko, että olen hyvä siinä. Ja muutenkin, emmehän me voi salailla enää kauaa. Ja sinähän olet puhdasverinen, etkö olekin jostain Pottereiden sukuhaarasta? Jos vain löydämme sinut sukupuustamme, se on herra ja rouva Blackin mielestä okei. Ja muutenkin, minä rakastan sinua." Regulus vaikeni kuin seinään sanottuaan sen ääneen. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus sanoa sitä. Hän tunsi veren pakkautuvan muuten niin kalpeille kasvoilleen ja painoi katseensa maahan vajoten istumaan. Hän tunsi myös Jessin istuutuvan viereensä.

"Minäkin sinua", tyttö kuiskasi ja kosketti kädellään Reguluksen poskea. Poika nosti toiveikkaana katseensa.

"Oikeastiko?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Ihan oikeasti, tonttu", Jess sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan poikaa. Regulus vastasi suudelmaan ja vei toisen kätensä tytön selälle ja toisen hiuksiin. Jess kaatui maahan ja veti Reguluksenkin perässään.

"James, oletko huomannut Siriusta, Remusta ja Peteriä, jotka kykkivät tuolla tuon nojatuolin takana?" Lily kysyi Jamesilta viitaten päällään nojatuolin suuntaan. James katsoi Lilyn nyökkäämään suuntaan ja heitti pöydällä olleen puoliksi jäystetyn räänmakuisen jokamaunrakeen poikia kohti. Sirius koppasi karkin kätevästi suuhunsa, puraisi, irvisti ja sylki sen lattialle. Remus torui häntä lattioille syljeskelystä. Peter puolestaan naureskeli kavereilleen vierestä.

"Nyt olen", James sanoi ja virnisti. "Mutta eikö meidän pitäisi jatkaa tätä suunnittelua?" Lily katsoi paperia, jossa komeili vain yksi ainokainen sana ja punainen sormenjälki. James näet oli läntännyt sormensa paperiin syötyään punajuurirakeen.

"Meidän johtajapoikamme huolehtii", Lily piruili. "Olisiko ikäraja jotain kolmasluokkalaisia vanhemmat?"

"Ääh, eihän kannata niitä pirpanoita sinne hankkia, kun Anturajalka kumminkin terästää boolin", James protestoi saaden paheksuvia katseita kolmasluokkalaisten tyttöjen ryhmältä selkänsä takaa. Lily katsoi Jamesia tuimasti.

"Ja sanotkin sille kauhukakaralle, että ei mitään omia sekoituksia."

"Arvaapa kaksi kertaa, kuunteleeko se rakki minua?"

"Saa luvan kuunnella!"

"Sinulla on letit."

"Sherlock. Mutta miten se liittyy asiaan?"

"Totesin vain."

"Idiootti!" Lily nauroi Jamesille, joka katseli Lilyn hiuksia, jotka olivat kahdella palmikolla.

"Emme taaskaan edisty", James mutisi. Lily nauroi ja varasti pergamentin pojalta, joka parhaillaan piirteli tikkuvelhoja luutien selässä. Ja viimeisteli yhtä tikkunoitaa, jolla oli erehdyttävästi Lilyn kasvonpiirteitä muistuttava naama.

"Niin, se ikäraja?" Lily kysyi. James kohautti olkiaan.

"Otetaanko viidesluokkalaiset ja siitä ylöspäin?"

"Käy. Tosin sääli niitä nuorempia. Käykö, että heitä saa pyytää parikseen silti, siis alempiluokkalaisia?"

"Joo. Eihän sitä ikinä tiedä, minkä ikäinen Anturajalalla on silloin kierroksessa", James nauroi. Lily katsoi poikaan paheksuvasti ja läppäsi tätä käsivarteen.

"Auuu, Lily, ei saa!" poika ulvoi. Lily katsoi ulvovaa poikaystäväänsä kuin järkensä menettänyttä apinaa.

"Älä viitsi olla kakara. Nyt koko koulu luulee, että yritän pahoinpidellä tai raiskata sinut."

"Pöh. Mitäs muuta niistä tanssiaisista pitäisi tehdä?" James kysyi. Lily pyöräytti silmiään.

"No, vaikkapa pukuetiketti..?" Lily vihjasi. James valahti kalpeaksi kuin kalana.

"Ei, ei, ei juhlakaapuja, pliis, kiltti Lily, ei juhlakaapuja!" James aneli. Poika kammosi kaikenlaisia juhlatamineita kuin maailmanloppua. Lily katsoi tummahiuksista poikaa myötätuntoisesti ja sipaisi tämän kättä. James tiputti lasinsa. Miten se poika onnistuu aina tiputtamaan ne lasinsa? Eikä muuten ollut ensimmäinen kerta tänään. Lily huokaisi.

"James, se on tanssiaisten idea, juhlallinen pukeutuminen. Laaditaan niin tarkat ohjeet, että sinullekin tulee helppoa", Lily maanitteli. Oikeastaan, hän halusi tarkan etiketin sitä varten, ettei joutuisi katselemaan mitään juuri ja juuri akuutit paikat peittäviä minimekkoja tytöillä. Hän tiesi juhlista ainakin kaksi henkilöä, jotka tiputtaisivat silmänsä lattialle nähdessään koko illan juopuneita, vähäpukeisia huoria killumassa korkeissa koroissa ja paljastelevan "vahingossa" intiimejä alueitaan. Toinen niistä istui hänen edessään. Ja toinen luultavasti nuoli jotain tyttöä jossain päin linnaa.

"Äh, okei sitten. Jos pojilla saa olla juhlakaavun väri vapaa", James suostui vastahankaisesti. Lily hymyili.

"Okei sitten. Mutta muista, olet edustaja, ei siis mitään pinkkiä ja ripulinruskeaa yhdessä. Tai erikseenkään. Mieluiten musta. Ole kiltti, James", Lily sanoi äänellä, jonka tiesi sulattavan Jamesin totaalisesti. Poika katsoi Lilyyn syyttävästi, mutta nyökkäsi. Tyttö suli hymyyn ja kurotti pöydän yli pörröttämään Jamesin mustaa harakanpesää.

"Minä taas haluan tyttöjen pukukoodiin hillityt värit, vähintään polviin ulottuvat mekot ja rinnat peitettyinä", Lily asetti kovat ehdot. James marisi kahdesta viimeisestä, mutta Lilyn pahan mulkaisun jälkeen käänsi perusteluksi "aina olisi yhtä ihanaa nähdä sinut vähän vähemmissä vaatteissa", minkä seurauksena Lily riisui viittansa.

"Lily, onko muka joskus ollut joku rinnat peittämättöminä tanssiaisissa?" James kysyi epäuskoisena. Lily nyökkäsi.

"Muistatko, kun me olimme viidennellä, ja minä olin Remuksen kanssa siellä, ja sinä löit Siriuksen kanssa vetoa siitä, että saako Remus sinä iltana, se yksi seitsemäsluokkalainen hillui siellä yläosattomissa. Seuraavalla viikolla hän olikin Siriuksen kanssa yhdessä, muistatko..?"

"En. En pidä lukua kaikista Siriuksen heiloista, koska laskupääni ei pystyisi siihen. Ja muutenkin, olimme niin umpitunnelissa, että en muista mitään koko illasta. Paitsi sen yhden tanssin kanssasi"

"Jolloin talloit varpaani. Ja sen jälkeen jouduin viemään sinut nukkumaan, koska meinasit sammua syliini. Olit lievästi sanoen humalassa", Lily muisteli paheksuvasti. Siitä seuraavana aamuna poika oli saanut kokea kovemmanpuoleisen litsarin. Hän itse ei ollut suostunut tanssiin, vaan se oli ollut hänen ja Alicen hiprakkainen veto. Tosin, sitä hän ei ollut kertonut Jamesille, koska ei halunnut tämän muistuttelevan kokoaikaa Lilyn ensimmäisestä kerrasta humalassa (joka oli ollut katastrofi).

"Hei, kapteeni Potter, viisitoista minuuttia harkkojen alkuun", Sirius sanoi ja kumautti hölmösti Lilyä katsovaa Jamesia päähän luudanvarrellaan. James vinkaisi ja ponnisti ylös kaataen tuolinsa. Hän suuteli Lilyä poskelle ja juoksi poikien makuusaliin. Lilykin nousi, nosti Jamesin tuolin, tunki pergamentin hihaansa ja ravasi tyttöjen makuusaliin hakemaan huispauskaapunsa ja luutansa. Hän vaihtaisi vaatteet vasta pukuhuoneessa, kuten kaikki muutkin, Jamesin selittäessä taktiikoita.

Sirius nojaili rennosti pukuhuoneen seinään. Hän istui kovalla puupenkillä ja leikki vieressään istuvan Leylahin lyhyillä, pinkeillä hiuksilla. Siinä olisi seuraava viiva sängynpäätyyn.

"...Anturajalka, kuunteletko sinä?" James karjaisi. Siriuksen parhaalla kaverilla oli kädessään taikasauva, jolla hän osoitteli fläppitaululla olevia liikkuvia taktiikkakuvioita ja huispaajankuvia, joissa tällä hetkellä näkyi Fernandon ja Leylahin täydellinen kaadonkopittelu Lilyn lentäessä hieman heidän alapuolellaan, varmistamassa kaadon tippumistapauksessa sen pysymisen omalla joukkueella.

"En."

"Siltä näytti. Ley, vaihda huispauskaapuusi ja Anturajalka, lopeta tuo typerä leikkiminen ja pidä mailasi aloillaan", James rähjäsi. Sirius purskahti haukahtelevaan nauruun. Pidä mailasi aloillaan... Toisaalta, hän oli leikkinyt mailallaan -huispausmailallaan- heittelemällä sitä ilmaan ja ottamalla kopin aina välillä. Joskus hän päästi sen tippumaan maahan. Myös James salli vinon kelmihymyn nousta kasvoilleen, mutta vakavoitui ja osoitti Siriusta taikasauvallaan.

"Nyt", hän komensi ja Leylah nousi ja alkoi vaihtaa kaapuaan. Tytöllä oli hyvät muodot. Lihaksikas ja laiha vatsa, hyvä. Leveä lantio, parempi. Sopivanpaksuiset reidet, paras. Sirot piirteet, aivan upeaa. Suurehkot rinnat, aivan helkutin mahtavaa. Täydellinen yksilö. Kasvoiltaan tyttö oli aika normaali, lapsenomainen vielä. No, tyttö olikin vasta viidennellä. Paörrrffeee, niin kuin rouva Potter olisi sanonut ranskaksi.

"Juoskaa juoskaa! Vielä kierros!" James Potter karjui keskeltä kenttää. Poika sohi taikasauvallaan kuin viimeistä päivää, teki ruoskanomaisia liikkeitä. Leylahin kylkeä pisti ja keuhkot tuntuivat kapinoivan vastaan. Hän juoksi neljättä kierrosta aivan helvetin isoa huispauskenttää ympäri loskamössössä muiden joukkuelaistensa kanssa. Tuo keskellä seisoskeleva poika oli hullu isolla H:lla. Ja armoton orjapiiskuri. Jaloista alkoi mennä voima. Tosin, muutkaan eivät näyttäneet aivan terveiltä. Sirius oikoi kulmia pitäen parhaansa mukaan naistenmieshymynsä kasvoillaan, tosin nyt se hymy oli lähinnä irvistys. Fernando lönkytteli kieli vyön alla marmattaen samalla jotain kirouksilta kuulostavaa italiaksi ja näytteli hävyttömiä käsimerkkejä Jamesin selälle, jos se sattui tulemaan kohdalle. Nina, joukkueen lyöjä, puuskutti kuin maratoonari ja piteli kylkeään. Cristopher, pitäjä, oli luopunut leikistä ja kävelyhölkkäsi aina Jamesin selän takana, muuten hölkkäsi puolikuolleena. Lily, se punahiuksinen Jamesin tyttöystävä, jolla oli aivan käsittämättömän hyvä juoksutaktiikka, oli hänkin aivan kuollut, ja katseli murhaavasti huitovaa Jamesia. Rakkautta kerrassaan.

"Ja sitten spurtti!" kuului Jamesin huuto. Leylah liikutti jalkojaan niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Hän kuuli muksahduksen takanaan.

"Fernando Capperioni! Ylös sieltä loskasta ja juoksemaan! Juoskaa juoskaa, te ryhmyjenkolhimat sieppiaivot! Juoskaa kuin Luihuiset olisivat kannoillanne!"

"James, sinä olet kuollut", hinkui Sirius ja osoitti Jamesia kädellään. James vain nauroi ja käski kaikki luudillensa. Lily näytti murhanhimoiselta ja kalautti poikaystäväänsä luudanvarrella päähän saaden Jamesin sadattelemaan. Sirius läpsäytti yläfemmat tytön kanssa ja jatkoi sitten mulkoiluaan.

"Hei, ihan tosi joukkue! Minä treenaan teistä upeita juoksijoita ja lihaksikkaita, kauniita ja komeita. Nyt luudillenne, ennen kuin potkin teidät ulos! Mars mars!" poika komensi ja kiepautti Lilyn kainaloonsa. Fernando pyöritteli silmiään. Nuo kaksi – niin _ridicolo_. Ja mitä Jamesin puheeseen sitten – hänhän oli komea ja lihaksikas. Niin kuin harmittavan moni joukkueesta, Sirius (mainekin kertoo) ja James. Lily ja Nina taas olivat aivan mukiinmenevän näköisiä.

"Aiommeko tänään lentää, vai mulkoilla tuota kapuamme koko vuoromme?" poika kysyi ja siisti kaapuaan paremmin laskeutuvaksi. Nina loi häneen ihailevan katseen. Poika tuhahti ja käänsi selkänsä hienostelevasti ja alkoi rummuttaa sormillaan luudanvarttaan.

"Näde on oikeassa, ylöspäin, sanoi Kuhnusarvio sauvalleen", Sirius melskasi kaataen yhden penkin. Koko pukuhuone katsoi häntä epäuskoisen-järkyttyneen-huvittuneena.

"Öh, Anturajalka, en halua kuulla enempää", James sanoi toinen kulma kohotettuna. Fernando nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Mikä 'näde'?" hän kysyi Siriukselta.

"Näde on yhtä kuin nättipoika", tummahiuksinen selitti muka-alentuvasti ja kiepautti sen jälkeen Leylahin seinälle siirtyen nuoleskelemaan. Christopher alkoi pahasti vihertää. Fernando pyöräytti silmiään taas. Hän ei osannut päättää, olisiko vihainen vai halveksuva, joten hän näytti varmaan aika komealta. Poika korjasi ilmeensä.

"Hei, imukupit, nouskaapas luudillenne", James patisti kaulailijoita. Sirius nurisi kuin viisivuotias, mutta irrottautui huulipunatahra kaavussaan.

Jess paini muodonmuutosesseensä parissa. Regulus olisi osannut auttaa. Vaikka poika olikin muutamaa vuotta nuorempi, hän oli käsittämättömän hyvä kaikessa mitä teki. Toisin kuin Jess. Se kai kulki suvussa. Hänen äitinsä oli yksi tumpelo poropeukalo, joka ei osannut edes neuloa tai kuoria perunoita, edes taian avulla. Ja isästään hän ei edes puhuisi. Viime kesänä Finley Connor oli jäänyt taikaministeriövierailulleen. Hän oli siis mystisesti kadonnut jättäen jälkeensä vain avioerohakemuksen. Jess oli murtunut koko jupakasta täysin, ja muuttanut tyyliäänkin huolettoman normaalista koulutyttötyylistään rajumpaan. Marie Connorista, Jessin äidistä, hänen tyttärensä tyyli oli kammottava ja täysin epäsäädyllinen.

Yhtäkkiä kuului ryminää, kolinaa, nurinaa, naurua ja yksi surkeimmista iskurepliikeistä ("Tuletko viemään luudat komeroon?"), jonka saattoi käsittää hyvin likaisella mielikuvituksella ja törkyisillä ajatuksilla varustettu henkilö monellakin tavalla. Nuo seikat kertoivat huispaajien saapumisesta.

"...sitten se kumi puhkesi ja sen jälkeen polkeminen oli hiukan vaikeaa", Sirius selitti kovaan ääneen jostain seikkailustaan. James pidätteli nauruaan. Myös Lily oli kääntänyt päänsä poispäin käsi suun edessä. Vasta sitten Jesskin huomasi Siriuksen sanoneen jotain sellaista, mitä hän ei välttämättä olisi halunnut kuulla.

"Toivottoman kaksimielistä porukkaa. Puhuin juuri Leylle viimekesäisestä pyöräilyretkestämme Jamesin kanssa", Sirius selvensi. Lily näytti kauhistuneelta.

"Herra siunatkoon kaikkia niitä jästiparkoja!" Lily henkäisi. James katsoi tyttöön kiinnostuneena.

"Oletko uskovainen?" tämä kysyi, ja Lily pudisti päätään ponnekkaasti.

"Ateisti. Mutta vanhempani ja Petunia ovat."

"Ai. Minä en usko mihinkään Siriusta suurempaan voimaan", James heitti. Lily pudisti päätään pyöritellen silmiään.

"Suutelisin sinua, ellet olisi ravassa kaikkialta muualta paitsi silmistäsi", tyttö näpäytti Jamesin kumartuessa lähemmäs, ilmiselvästi saaden vieroitusoireita tytön huulista. Jamesin ilme venähti.

"Jess, tule, mennään vaihtamaan vaatteet ja tullaan sitten takaisin", Lily sanoi Jessille. Jess nyökkäsi ja rymisteli portaita ylöspäin Lilyn raahautuessa perään. Muut varmaan ajattelivat, että miksi Jessinkin tarvitsisi vaihtaa vaatteet, mutta hän itse ymmärsi. Sarah.

"Minnekäs naiset hävisivät?" kysyi Sirius kovaan ääneen myös Ninan ja Leylahin kadottua portaisiin. Pojan ilme oli hullunkurisen venähtänyt. Remus pyöritteli silmiään. Oli vaikeaa olla sellaisen pojan kaveri, jolla oli suurensuuri naisaddiktio. Ihmissuden huomio herpaantui pelistä hänen keskityttyään kahteen muuhun kaveriinsa, ja Peter räjäytti räjähtävä näpäys-pakan tämän korvan juuressa.

"Pulita", tämä käski käsi ojossa. Remus kaivoi kolme sulmua taskustaan ja heitti ne Peterille.

"Mennään estämään Siriuksen seuraava hankinta, hän katselee siihen malliin noita viidesluokkalaisia tyttöjä..." He käyttivät Siriuksen likaisista naisseikkailuista vain nimeä hankinta, koska suhde perustuu muuhunkin kuin seksiin ja hauskanpitoon, ja se siis olisi liian vakava nimitys Siriuksen toilailuista. Samoin tyttöystävä. Eli hankinta oli sopiva nimitys.

_8. Marraskuuta 1977_

_Rakas päiväkirja,_

_tänään oli erittäin tapahtumarikas päivä. Sirius ja Joëlle olivat heti toistensa kaulassa. Minua säälittää Sarahin puolesta, koska hän oikeasti piti Siriuksesta. Siis Siriuksesta! Kyllä se aina välillä ihan kiva on __kaverina__, mutta häneen en ikinä menisi sekaantumaan. Vaikka sanotaan, että rakkaus on sokeaa, mutta tässä tapauksessa se kyllä on sokeaa, kuuroa ja mykkää._

_Mutta se Sarahista. Jess on ollut taas koko päivän omilla teillään, luultavasti Reguluksen kimpussa. Pitääkin kysyä häneltä siitä, koska hän säteili kuin aurinko tänään tultuani oleskeluhuoneeseen rättiväsyneenä huispausrääkistä. Sanon rääkistä, koska James on tullut vielä pahemmaksi ajan myötä, siis huispauksessa. Hänhän on oikea orjapiiskurin perikuva ja pisti meidät juoksemaan kentällä NELJÄ KIERROSTA! Siis neljä kierrosta! Se poika on tullut hulluksi! Ja sitten olisi vielä pitänyt pelatakin! Kyllähän me kaikki pelasimmekin, mutta arvaa, nukuttaako nyt!_

_James on ihana. Hän pyysi tänään harjoitusten jälkeen minua kanssaan Tylyahoon, kun seuraava viikonloppu järjestetään. Tiedän, että meidänhän se pitää järjestää, mutta olemme suunnitelleet sitä tanssiaisten ohella. Mutta vaikka ele olikin hyvin pieni ja tavallinen, se kuitenkin merkitsee minulle paljon. Meidän kunnolliset ensitreffimme!_

_Rakkaudella,_

_Lily_


	12. Chapter 12

Luku 12: Vettä ja kirje vähän erilaiselle perheelle

Remus venytteli ja jalkautui sängystään. Hän kipristi varpaitaan kylmällä lattialla ja hieraisi silmiään. Poika kuuli kuorsauksen kahdesta seuraavasta sängystä. James ja Sirius. Huoneessa haisi hiki, pöly, likaiset sukat ja suklaa. Pojan sängyn viereisessä sängyssä, joka kuului Jamesille, oli verhot puoliksi auki ja niiden välistä pilkisti Jamesin flanellipyjamanhousunlahje, villasukan peittämä jalka ja Herra Sorkkamäki, joka oli putoamassa lattialle. Seuraavassa sängyssä nukkui Sirius törkyläjänsä päällä. Hän ei nukkunut sängyssään, vaan sen ulkopuolella, mutta samalla tasolla läjämuodostelmansa ansiosta. Viimeisessä sängyssä oli verhot auki ja peitto pedattuna huolimattomasti. Kummallista. Peter ei koskaan ollut valveilla tähän aikaan aamusta. Suihkustakaan ei kuulunut melskausta, eli pojan oli oltava jossain päin linnaa.

Jamesin sieppiherätyskello päästi kilkattavan äänen, joka merkitsi kellon olevan puoli seitsemän. Todistetusti herätyskellon kilinä ei saanut poikiin minkäänlaista vaikutusta, mutta kertoi Remukselle ajan, jolloin pitäisi kastella kaksi kuorsaajaa.

"Noniin, James ensin", poika mietti ääneen. "Aquatulio!" Reaktio oli sama, kuin joka aamu.

"Remus, vielä viisi minuuttia", James mumisi märkään tyynyynsä.

"Ei enää yhtäkään minuuttia, jos haluat syödä ne kaksikymmentä leipääsi", Remus käski toista kuin pientäkin lasta.

"Jos söisin tänään vain viisitoista, voinko nukkua vielä viisi minuuttia?" James yritti, vaikka varmasti tiesi yrityksen toivottomaksi.

"Et."

"No höh", James marisi ja vääntäytyi ylös tyynynkuva poskessaan. Poika otti sotkuiselta yöpöydältään silmälasit ja tunki ne päähänsä haukotellen makeasti. Remus siirtyi seuraavan nukkujan läjän viereen.

"Aquatulio!" hän loitsi nyrpistäen nenäänsä jo tutuksi tulleelle hajulle, joka oli peräisin Siriuksen läjästä. Home, muste, suklaa, tuliviski, Coca Cola, hiki, sukat, pöly. Eli hieno hajuelämys.

"KUUTAMOOOO! Kastelit minut! TAAS!" huusi Sirius ja heitti Remuksen suuntaan jonkin vihreän ja homeisen. Leivän. Remus väisti haisevan ammuksen ketterästi.

"Tsot, tsot, Sirius. Ei saa heitellä leipiä. Varopas vaan, etten anna sinulle jälki-istuntoa", Remus kiusasi käyttäen ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä valvojaoppilaan tehtäviään kelmeihin. Sirius tuntui vihdoinkin heräävän kunnolla. James hekotteli Remuksen selän takana luihusti ja hieroi kämmeniään yhteen ilmiselvästi suunnitellen jotakin.

"Kuutamo! Et sinä voi uhata minua jälki-istunnolla, rakas!" Sirius tokaisi järkyttyneenä, puhuen hänelle kuin kenelle tahansa tytöistä. Remus nauroi hiljaisesti, kuten aina. Tässä oli herätysstrategia vailla vertaansa.

"James, pue päällesi. Sirius, nouse ylös", poika komensi ystäviään ja alkoi itsekin napittaa pyjamaansa auki.

"Etkö antanutkaan Anturajalalle istuntoa?" James kysyi pettyneenä. Remus nauroi uudestaan.

"Minä herätin hänet", Remus naurahti vetäen kaapuaan päänsä yli. Oli siinäkin parhaat kaverukset!

"Missä Peter on?" James huomasi ystävänsä puuttumisen. Remus kohautti olkiaan.

"En tiedä. Mutta hän ei ollut täällä kun heräsin, mikä on jo aika saavutus."

Sarah istui nojatuolissa Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa. Hänellä oli tärkeä tehtävä, mitä hän ei muistanut. Jotakin elintärkeää. Huone oli autio ja takka oli sammunut. Kiviset seinät huokuivat kylmyyttä ja kalseutta ja tytön lämmin hengitys huurusi hyisessä ilmassa. Moni asia oli vinossa. Miksi huone oli ensinnäkin autio? Aina, mikä tahansa vuorokaudenaika olikin, siellä oli joku. Mutta ei Sarah nytkään ollut yksin. Jokin liikahti nurkassa. Sieltä astui esiin pitkä, koulupukuun sonnustautunut hahmo, jolla oli mustat, hiukan ylikasvaneet hiukset ja myrskynharmaat, tutkimattomat silmät. Huulilla oli rakastava hymy. Nurkasta irrottautunut nuori mies käveli hymynkare huulillaan Sarahia kohti, ja koko huone tuntui täyttyvän lämmöstä.

Palovaroitin piippasi. Hetkinen! Eihän Tylypahkassa ole palovaroittimia! Mutta jokin piippasi. Samassa Sarah kuuli tuttuja ääni ympäriltään.

"Sarah, herää, kello on puoli seitsemän", kehotti Lilyn ääni. Sarah avasi pettyneenä silmänsä. Tietenkin. Tietenkin se oli vain uni. Uni, jossa Sirius Black oli esittänyt ratkaisevaa roolia. Sarahin aivot heräsivät kylmään totuuteen. Sirius Black oli jättänyt hänet ranskalaisen primadonnan vuoksi. Joka sattui olemaan yksi hänen ystävistään. Sarahin sydämen täytti pettymys ja viha. Ja suru. Miksi aina kävi näin? Miksi?

"Sarah? Pärjäätkö sinä?" Lilyn ääni kysyi uudestaan, hiljempaa. Nyt Sarah itse huomasi poskilleen vierineet kyyneleet. Hän nyyhkäisi hiljaa.

"Sarah, ei mitään hätää. Olen tässä", sanoi Lily ja halasi Sarahia lujasti. Lily oli ollut aina hänelle hyvä ystävä, mitä ei Sarahista itsestään voinut sanoa. Hän oli jättänyt ystävänsä huomiotta tavattuaan Jason Benteyn ja ollut vain tämän seurassa. Sarah kasteli Lilyn pyjaman olkapään kyynelillään.

"Sarah, haluatko, että käsken Jamesin, tai minun, sanovan Siriukselle suorat sanat?" Lily kysyi ja jatkoi kuiskaten: "Tai Joëllelle? Tekisin sen enemmän kuin mieluusti." Sarah naurahti kyyneltensä lomasta, mutta samalla hänet täytti viha ja tunne petetyksi tulemisesta.

"Ei, minä teen sen itse. Haluan saada kunnian läimäyttää sitä tärkeilevää lutkaa", tyttö sihisi vihaisena. "Voit kumminkin sanoa Siriukselle suorat sanat, vaikka tuskin niissä mitään vaikutusta onkaan."

Samassa Joëlle asteli kylpyhuoneesta tiukoissa pillifarkuissa, korkeissa remmikorkokengissä ja valkoisessa tiukassa topissa kuivaten vaaleita kiharoitaan sinisellä froteepyyhkeellä. Sarah nousi ylös ja käänsi suurieleisesti selkänsä tytölle. Hän noukki pyyhkeensä matka-arkustaan ja asteli vaaleahiuksisen ohi mitä ylpeimmin elein.

James nappasi punaisen rohkelikkoleijonakoristellun suuren pyyhkeensä sänkynsä alta ja haistoi sitä varmistuakseen sen puhtaustasosta. Seuraavaksi hän nappasi koulupukunsa ja -kaapunsa Siriuksen yöpöydän alta ja tunki aamutossunsa jalkaansa napaten vielä Kelmien Kartan ja näkymättömyysviittansa kainaloonsa. Sitten hän pakeni ulos seitsenluokkalaisten Rohkelikkopoikien makuusalista, juuri ennen Siriuksen hoilausta. Poika veti viitan ylleen ja mumisi kartan avaavan loitsun. Hän lähti hipsimään käytäviä pitkin kohti Valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuonetta vältellen mahdollisimman paljon kaikkia muita.

Lily laski veden altaaseen ja lisäsi sinne vaaleansinisiä laventelintuoksuisia kuplia. Huoneessa oli pimeää, koska tyttö ei ollut vaivautunut pistämään valoja päälle. Hän jätti pyyhkeensä altaan reunalle ja luiskahti veteen. Vesi oli lämmintä ja laventelin tuoksu rentouttavaa. Lily sulki silmänsä ja antoi ajatustensa vaellella vapaasti, jokseenkin kohta ne löysivät yhden tietyn kiintopisteen, erään nuoren miehen nimeltä James Potter. Lily ei oikein ollut varma suhtautumisestaan häntä kohtaan, vaikka he olivatkin yhdessä. James oli mukava, hauska, hyvännäköinen ja hyvä suutelija, mutta kaikki syvälliset keskustelut puuttuivat. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitään pojan menneisyydestä, haaveista tai muista mielenkiinnonkohteista kuin huispauksesta. Ainoat asiat, mitkä tyttö tiesi, olivat Jamesin vanhempien nimet ja se, että he olivat olleet Jamesille tärkeitä.

Samassa huoneeseen syttyi valot. Lily hätkähti ajatuksissaan ja katsoi ovelle.

Ovella seisoi tummahiuksinen poika pyyhe lanteillaan ja käsi valokatkaisijalla. Tämän ilme oli hämmästynyt.

"Lily?"

"James? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Lily kysyi tunnistettuaan poikaystävänsä. Poika raapi hermostuneena päätään ja katsoi kiusaantuneena poispäin.

"Tulin pakoon Siriuksen hoilausta. Mitä sinä teet? Siis", James takelteli. "Äh, siis miksi olet täällä, tai siis-"

"Joo, tajuan mitä ajat takaa. Olen täällä, koska meitä tyttöjä on niin paljon, jotka käyvät suihkussa, että ajattelin saavani vielä lämmintä vettä, kun tulen tänne."

"No, minä sitten varmaan menenkin, nähdään aamiaisella, kulta. Antaisin sinulle suukon, jos et olisi siellä altaassa. Tosin voisinhan minä nytkin antaa, mutta sinä tuskin pitäisit siitä", James selitti. Lily naurahti.

"James, sinähän olet hyvä muodonmuutoksissa?" Lily kysyi. Hänellä oli ajatus, miten molemmat voisivat olla kylpemässä.

"Häh? Ai joo, olen. Mitä sitten?" poika kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"No, jos muuttaisimme jotain täältä uimapuvuiksi, katsos. Aluksi tietenkin monistaisimme ne ja sitten se kopio muutetaan. Tajuatko?" Lily selitti ideansa. James tajusi asian ja nappasi yhden saippuan altaan reunalta ja taikoi siihen monistusloitsun. Kohta kylpyhuoneessa oli kolme kookoksentuoksuista saippuaa, joilla James jonglöörasi innoissaan. Lily taputti.

"Hei, jonglööri, pitäisikö sinun muuttaa ne saippuat uimapuvuiksi?" Lily muistutti. Jamesin keskittyminen herpaantui ja yksi saippua luiskahti altaaseen.

"Muuta sinä ne niin minä haen sen yhden, ja jos näenkin silmäsi tirkistelevän, hoidan omakätisesti ne arestiin!" Lily uhkasi ja sukelsi hakemaan saippuaa.

Lilyn pää putkahti pinnalle. Hän hymyili paljastaen kulmahampaansa, jotka olivat pojasta kauneimmat hampaat ikinä. Siis kulmahampaat. Lilyn kulmahampaat olivat erikoiset. Terävät ja valkoiset. Ja kivan tuntuiset huulessa, kun Lily näykkäisi suudelman keskellä.

"Hei, maa kutsuu Jamesia!" Lily sanoi heiluttaen kättään Jamesin kasvojen edessä. James hätkähti.

"Eikös sinun pitänyt tehdä noille saippuoille jotakin?" tyttö muistutti ja Jameskin muisti tehtävänsä. Hän otti pyyhkeensä alta taikasauvansa ja napautti toista saippuaa muuttaen siitä hyvin niukat vihreät bikinit. Lily katsoi poikaa merkitsevästi ja James virnisti. Toisesta saippuasta hän muutti itselleen tummanpunaiset uimashortsit, joissa oli siepinkuva toisen polven päällä. Lily roikotti narubikinien yläosaa ja katsoi Jamesia pahasti. James vain virnisti leveästi, iski silmää ja veti näkymättömyysviittansa päälleen. Siellä olisi hyvä pistää uimahousut päälle. Lilyllä tosin ei ollut mitään muuta suojaa kuin vaahto ja sekin alkoi hälvetä.

Puettuaan James viskasi viitan Lilylle, joka sen turvin nousi altaasta Jamesin liukuessa veteen.

"James, ihan totta! Näiden koko olisi sopiva ehkä jollekin Joëllelle, mutta minulla ei ole näin hyvä itsetunto!" näkymätön Lily puuskahti. James remahti nauruun.

"Lily, se olen vain minä, ei mikään lohikäärme", poika rohkaisi. Lily puuskahti vihaisesti.

"Juuri sehän siinä onkin! Sinä olet poika. Enkä halua olla liian paljastavissa poikien läsnä ollessa!" tyttö paljasti. James nauroi.

"Lily, se olen vain minä. Ja ajattele, kumpi mieluummin, minä vai Sirius? Vaikka Sirius nyt onkin paras kaverini, uskot varmasti, että hän tirkistelisi."

"ja sinäkö et sitten muka yritä tirkistellä?" tyttö kysyi epäilevästi. James nauroi vielä kovempaa.

"Vannon pyhästi, että minä en tirkistele", James sanoi juhlallisesti. Lily hymähti myöntävästi ja astui esiin.

Tyttö oli mykistävä. Tämän tummanpunaiset, märät hiukset kihartuivat kaunisti, mutta rennosti. Hänen vartalonsa oli sopusuhtainen, lihaksikas ja solakka. Vihreä puki Lilyä täydellisesti eivätkä bikinitkään näyttäneet niin niukoilta, kuin tämä oli antanut ymmärtää. Ihan samanlaisilta kuin kaikkien tyttöjen bikinit kesäisellä uimarannalla.

"Sinä... Vau!" James takelteli jääden tuijottamaan Lilyä. Lily punastui hennosti ja liukui veteen. James veti tytön rintaansa vasten ja suuteli tätä pitkään. Lilyn huulet tuntuivat juuri sopivilta Jamesin omille ja vartalot loksahtivat paikoilleen kuin luotuina toisilleen. James veti Lilyn veden alle mukanaan ja sukelsi toiseen päähän allasta.

"Mikä pointti tuossa sukelluksessa muka oli?" Lily kysyi päänsä putkahdettua pinnalle. James viittasi merenneitoa esittävään koristeeseen.

"Pääsimme pois tuon katseen alta. Minulla ei ole sen kanssa ihan parhaat välit..."

"Miksi ei?" Lily hämmästeli ja liu'utti kättään Jamesin rinnalla.

"Koska me vierailimme Siriuksen kanssa täällä neljännen luokan alussa, ja Sirius vahingossa huitaisi sitä ja se meni rikki", James selitti paljastamatta vierailunsa syytä, johon liittyi enemmän tai vähemmän alastomia tyttöjä ja tirkistelyaikeita.

"No justiinsa. Arvattavasti olitte tirkistelemässä?" Lily veikkasi. James nyökkäsi hymyillen viattomasti.

"Mitä ihmettä minä teen kaksin kylpyhuoneessa tirkistelijän kanssa?" Lily nauroi ääneen. James helpottui, että tyttö ei ollut suuttunut asiasta.

Alice istui Suuressa Salissa Sarahin, Jessin, Maryn ja Joëllen seurassa. Tyttöjä vastapäätä istuivat kelmit, paitsi James ja Peter. Joëlle ja Sarah pitivät mykkäkoulua ja Jessillä oli äänekäs väittely Remuksen kanssa kesken. Leylah lojui mukavasti Siriuksen kainalossa. Sarah oli odotettua tyynempi, rauhallisempi ja luonnollisempi, mutta jos oli seitsemän vuotta tämän tuntenut, niin saattoi sanoa, että tyttö oli masentunut liittyessään liian vilkkaasti keskusteluun.

"Ihan varmasti jästeillä on kotitonttuja! Ihan varmasti on! Eihän kukaan voi elää ilman niitä!" Jess selitti Remukselle pojan nauraessa vieressä hiljaa.

"Jess, ei jästeillä ole kotitonttuja", Alice vastasi. Kaikilla velhosuvuillakaan ei ollut varaa niihin. Ainakin Connoreilla, Blackeilla ja Pottereilla oli Prewettien lisäksi tonttuja. Lupineista tai Piskuilaneista hän ei tiennyt, ja Sarahin perheellä ei ainakaan ollut, koska hän asui jästialueella ja oli puoliverinen. Myöskään Lilyllä ei ollut tonttuja jästisyntyisyytensä takia.

"Eikö muka? Kuka heillä sitten tekee kotityöt, jos ei tontut?" tyttö ihmetteli. Alice ei voinut kuin nauraa tälle.  
"Ei heillä ole. He tekevät kaiken itse, ainakin Lilyn mukaan", Alice selitti. "Eikä kaikilla velhosuvuillakaan ole tonttuja. Vaikka meillä ja teillä ja Pottereilla ja Blackeilla onkin, ei kaikilla ole." Jess osasi olla käsittämättömän itsepintainen, periksiantamaton luupää jos sille päälle sattui. Ja näköjään tänään oli sellainen jästipääpäivä.

"No niin, mutta miten he –" Jess aloitti, mutta keskeytti Salin ovien avautuessa. "Regulus!"

"Voi pyhä paska. Miksi tuo yksi teroittamaton sulkakynä tuossa vastapäätä menee huutamaan sille mulkulle jotain? Siis eikö se tiedä, että jos Reg tulee puhe-etäisyydelle minun mahtavuudestani, puhkeaa maailmanluokan sanaharkka!" Sirius manasi.

"Vai on paskatkin nykyään pyhiä", Remus huomautti Siriukselle, joka nauroi.

"Ainahan ne. Mutta nyt, me kaksi, sontapommeja, Ruikulin kalsarit ja Voron työhuone. Suunnitelma á la Anturajalan mahtavat aivot", Sirius juoni hieraisten kämmeniään yhteen viekas ilme kasvoillaan.

"Vaatimattomuus pukee sinua, Anturajalka", Remus huomautti sarkastisesti ja lappasi lusikallisen puuroa suuhunsa.

"Kaikkihan minua pukee, mutta mieluiten riisuu", Sirius sutkautti ja vinkkasi flirttailevasti silmää kainalossaan olevalle Leylahille.

"Pah. Tytöt, mennään oppitunneille, en kestä tuota egon suuruutta", Remus dramatisoi ilkikurisesti hymyillen.

"Minun egoni on vielä pieni verrattuna housujensisukseen", Sirius virnisteli. Alice huokaisi. Hänestä Sirius oli mukava, omisti maailman mahtavimmat lihakset ja oli kaikenlisäksi kuolattavan hyvännäköinen. Mustat, asetellut, mutta rennot hiukset, harmaat, pilkehtivät silmät, ilkikuriseen virneeseen kääntynyt suu ja sopusuhtainen ruumiinrakenne. Hän oli kuin enkeli, jolta puuttuivat aivot ja jolle oli vahingossa asetettu liian likainen mielikuvitus ja ADHD. Vaikka Alicella olikin vakituinen suhde Frankiin, ei hän silti osannut lopettaa hyvännäköisten Siriuksen ja Reguluksen katselua.

"James", Lily kuiskasi piirrellen silmät puoliummessa tikkuvelhoja pojan rintaan. James hymähti silmät suljettuina.

"Öööh, niistä joulutanssiaisista. Osaatko tanssia?" Lily kysyi hiukan häpeillen. James vilkutti kulmahampaitaan virnistäen leuhkasti.

"Tietysti", hän vastasi kiusoittelevasti.

"Hyvä. Saat nimittäin opettaa minulle. En osaa tanssia yhtään", Lily myönsi posket punaisina. James sen sijaan nautti tilanteesta täysin rinnoin.

"Eikö meidän pikku kulta osaa tanssia. Annas kun James-setä opettaa", James virnuili. Lily läimäytti häntä rintaan näyttäen kieltä.

"Missä sinä muka opit tanssimaan. Paino sanalla sinä", Lily uteli.

"Minähän olen meistä se seurapiirijuhlien kyntäjä. Ja niissä joudutaan aina Siriuksen kanssa pyörittelemään sukuni mummoja ympäri salia. Kerran se yksi taisi saada jonkun sairauskohtauksen Siriuksen pyörittelyssä", James kertoi.

"Pitääkö minun olla nyt vai mustasukkainen Potterin suvun mummoille?" Lily nauroi.

"Tietysti. Ne vanhat harputhan ovat oikein viehättäviä riippurintoineen ja rollaattoreineen", James laski leikkiä hipelöiden Lilyn bikineiden niskalenkkiä.

"Näpit irti, pervo!" Lily tokaisi ja läpsäytti poikaa sormille leikkisästi. Jamesin ilme venähti ja sitten hän purskahti nauruun.

"Lily – hihhehhahhehhuh – minun sormeni – hahhahhehheh – jäi solmuun narujesi kanssa", James hekotti. Lily koitti Jamesin kättä ja totesi saman asian.

"Hei ihan tosi! Monen vanha sinä oikein olet! Miten voit solmia sormesi bikininnaruihin!" Lily puuskahti ja yritti nykiä Jamesin sormea irti naruistaan.

"Se on taito se, Lilyseni. Mutta myöhästymme ekalta tunnilta, jos jäämme tänne lilluttelemaan. Tosin, ei minulla mitään sitä vastaankaan ole..." James sanoi yrittäen suudella Lilyä.

"Jos me nyt menisimme vain sinne tunnille", Lily totesi ja nykäisi Jamesin sormen irti, siis naruista, saaden pojan parahtamaan. Pahaksi onneksi pojan sormi piti solmukyhäelmää koossa ja tukipilarin puuttuessa solmu aukeni. Ja bikinien yläosa tipahti. Lily kiljaisi kauhistuneena ja peitti kädellään yksityisalueensa. Jamesin katse harhaili jossain kolmisenkymmentä senttiä Lilyn kasvojen alapuolella. Tyttö punastui ja kääntyi selin Jamesiin. James otti kiinni bikinien niskalenkistä, joka oli pettänyt, siirsi Lilyn hiukset syrjään ja solmi nauhat kömpelölle rusetille hellävaroin. Poika suukotti vielä lopuksi Lilyn niskaa saaden tytölle aikaiseksi kylmät väreet.

"Kiitos", Lily mumisi ja katsoi ripsiensä alta Jamesiin. James hymyili hyväntahtoisesti ja puristi Lilyä lujemmin rintaansa vasten.

"Hei, älä nolostu. Ole kiltti. Enkä minä kerinnyt nähdä mitään. Kelmin kunniasanalla", James julisti. Lily naurahti kireästi.

"Ja saanen kysyä, herra Kelmi, että kuinka pitäviä kelmin kunniasanat ovat?" Lily penäsi ja katsoi Jamesia silmiin.

"Riippuu kelmistä. Remuksen sana on pitävin, minun kai jakaa toisen sijan Peterin kanssa ja Siriuksen kunniasanat ovat yhtä pettäviä kuin Loch Nessin järven jää silloin kun, se on mustaa! Ja voin sanoa kokemuksesta, asun – siis asuimme – aivan Loch Nessin vieressä ja me menimme sinne jäälle kerran. Et halua tietää enempää", James selosti saaden Lilyn nauramaan.

"Hei ihan tosi! Jos jää on mustaa, terve järkikin sanoo, että se pettää kun sille astuu!" Lily opetti. James nauroi.

"Hei, olen yllytyshullu. Tietysti me menemme Anturajalan kanssa jäälle, jos on mahdollisuuksia! Ja elämä olisi tylsää ilman vaatteet päällä tehtyjä tahattomia avantouinteja, muutamia hienoja laskutusverhohyppyjä kartanomme katolta ja mäenlaskua kelkoilla ruohikolla suoraan järveen", James perusteli kantansa. Lily katsoi poikaa kauhuissaan.

"Lasketteko te Siriuksen kanssa järveen kelkoilla, nurmikolla? Tai hypitte _laskuvarjoilla _talojen katoilta?" Lily pöyristeli.

"Joo. Ja sidomme Jarrumiehen ilotulitusraketteja naapurin kissaan ja sytytämme ne tuleen. Ja lastaamme naapurin seitsemänvuotiaan pojan huoneen täyteen sontapommeja, jotka on ajoitettu räjähtämään oven avautuessa. Ja kuokimme naapurustomme grillijuhlissa syömässä kaikki makkarat. Niin, ja levitämme HetiPiti-liimaa naapureiden ovenkahvoihin", James paljasti. Lilyn ilme oli kauhistunut ja huvittunut samalla kerralla.

"Sidotte naapurin kissaan ilotulitteita! Sehän on vaarallista! Kissaparka!" Lily kauhisteli.

Remus katseli ovelle, josta Jamesin pitäisi astella aivan muutaman minuutin kuluttua, jos aikoi ehtiä tunneille ja syömään. Poika oli jäänyt Valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneeseen tai matkalle – arvattavasti Lilyn kanssa.

"'Ei Remus", kuului Joëllen ääni pojan vierestä. Remus säpsähti ja katsoi tytön kauniisti meikattuihin silmiin, joita tällä kertaa ympyröi vaaleansininen rajausväri.

"No hei Joëlle", Remus sanoi. Joëlle karaisi kurkkuaan. Poika varautui henkisesti flirttailun kohteeksi joutumiseen.

"Onko sinulla nyt jotakin?" Joëlle kysyi ja astui Remuksen taakse, lukemaan Päivän Profeettaa, joka Remuksella sattui olemaan käsissään.

"On. Mielestäni meillä molemmilla on PVS tunti vartin päästä", Remus sanoi sarkastisesti.

"No niin, mutta nyt, ei vartin päästä, tonttu", hän sanoi ja nojautui eteenpäin kiharien kutittaessa Remuksen poskea. Hän tunsi olonsa todella epämukavaksi ja tukalaksi ollessaan niin lähellä tyttöä.

"Ei minulla nyt mitään ole. Missähän James ja Lily viipyvät?"

"Epäilemättä –", Joelle sanoi ja kosketti muka-vahingossa Remuksen olkapäätä rinnoillaan. "'E ovat kutemassa luutakomerossa." Tyttö nappasi puoliksi syödyn banaanin Remuksen lautaselta ja alkoi nuoleskella sitä flirttailevasti, lähes irstaasti.

"En usko sitä kyllä Jamesista ja Lilystä. Vaikka James saattaa kaukaa vaikuttaa aivan typerältä naistennaurattajalta ja lapselliselta kakaralta, hän ei ole kuten Sirius, tosin Siriuksessakin on monia puolia, hienoja ja huonoja. James on oikeasti hyvin ajattelevainen, vastuuntuntoinen, sitoutuvainen ja luotettava. Sitä sinä et kyllä usko, mutta James on usein meistä se, joka pitää Siriuksen ja Peterin älyvapaimmat suunnitelmat aisoissa. Ja Lily on nyt Lily. Vastuuntuntoinen ja ennen kaikkea Lily", Remus puolusti ystäviään.

"Ketkä ovat naimassa?" Sirius kysyi kiinnostuneena kuullessaan sanan 'naimassa'.

"Sinä ja sinun likainen mielikuvituksesi!" Remus puuskahti leikillisesti ja muksaisi toista nyrkillä olkapäähän.

"Ei, ei mielikuvitus voi naida ketään! Tai no, mielikuvituksessa voi naida jotakuta, mutta se on parasta luonnossa", Sirius virnisteli. "Kokeilisitte tekin. Juuri te kaksi, Remus ja Joëlle."

"Sirius! Liikaa informaatiota!" Alice huomautti sivustasta ja löi Siriusta kirjalla.

Salin ovet pamahtivat auki ja hengästyneet kyyhkyläiset James ja Lily juoksivat sisään. Kaikki salissa hiljenivät. Sitten kelmien päästä Rohkelikkopöytää kuului Siriuksen huuto:

"Missäs naimassa sitä ollaan oltu!" Lily punastui ja Alice näki sen pöytäänsä asti.

"Sirius!" tyttö sihahti ja yritti vaimentaa pojan heittämällä tätä omenalla. Sirius kuitenkin koppasi omenan kätevästi suuhunsa lennosta ja viittoi muita taputtamaan. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tätä tehnyt ja poika näytti lapsellisesti kieltään tyytyen syömään omenaansa. Sarah tuijotteli Alicen mielestä hiukan liian pitkään Siriusta kaipaavasti.

"Kuules kulta, vaimentamiseeni kaivataan aivan jotain muuta kuin omena", Sirius sanoi Alicelle, vinkkasi silmää ja väläytti sen mennään-nyt-heti-naimaan-tuonne-lähimpään-luutakomeroon-virnistyksensä, jonka tehoa vaimensi hampaiden väliin takertunut pala omenankuorta. Alice vastasi virneeseen paljonpuhuvalla punastuksella.

"Noniin, nyt nuo kaksi alkoivat kuherrella katseillaan", Remus puuskahti leikillisesti, keräsi kamppeensa ja marssi oville Joëlle kintereillään. Leylah oli aiemmin lähtenyt hakemaan tavaransa makuusalistaan ja se soi Siriukselle tilaisuuden iskeä puolet Tylypahkan tytöistä.

"Terve kaverit", James sanoi iloisesti, istuutui, lastasi viisitoista amerikkalaista pannukakkua lautaselleen ja kaatoi niille vaahterasiirappia, kuten oikea amerikkalainen olisi tehnyt.

"No moro Casanova ja Chili", Sirius säteili kavereilleen, nojautui pöydän yli uteliaana katsomaan juuri tulleita odottava ilme kasvoillaan. "No?"

"Hihä ho?" James mäyssytti. Lily läimäytti häntä avokämmenellä korvalle saaden pojan puolimärät hiukset pelmahtamaan.

"Sika", hän kuittasi nauraen ja suikkasi pienen pusun toisen poskelle.

"Sitä no, että mitäs te teitte..?" Sirius kysyi keikutellen kulmiaan vihjailevasti.

"Ei mitään sellaista, mistä sinun täytyisi tietää, Anturajalka", James sanoi nielaistuaan kolme neljäsosaa pannukakkupinostaan.

"Ja pah. Sarvihaara, sinun pitäisi opettaa fritsunpoistoloitsu Chilille", Sirius nauroi ja katsoi paljonpuhuvasti juuri puhjennutta mustelmaa Lilyn kaulassa. Lily punastui ja veti kauluspaidan mustelman päälle.

"Hyvä minun on opettaa, kun en osaa itsekään", James sanoi ja ahtoi loput pannukakut suuhunsa Lilyn jäystäessä omenaa nolona.

"No pitäisi opetella! Sehän on yksi perustarpeista!" Sirius hämmästeli.

"Opeta minulle joskus. Mutta nyt minä ja kukkanen luistamme paikalta", James sanoi, tarttui Lilyä kädestä ja nousi ylös heilauttaen laukkunsa olalleen. Sirius seurasi esimerkkiä ja tarjosi herrasmiesmäisesti kättään Alicelle. Alice tarttui käteen tiuskaisten:

"Olen varattu, tonttu."

"Olet varattu tonttu? Ja tiedänhän minä sen, kulta", hän sanoi jättäen Sarahin ja Maryn pöytään kaksistaan.

"Pärjäätkö, Sarah?" Mary kysyi kyynelten kihotessa Sarahin silmiin. Toinen tyttö pyöritti päätään ja Mary kietoi myötätuntoisesti kätensä toisen harteille ja talutti tämän hellästi ulos ovista, kohti Rohkelikon makuusalia.

Pimeydenvoimilta suojautumisen opettaja, nuori Annabella Gray, asteli luokkaan. Kaikki sulkivat suunsa kuullessaan punaisten avokkaiden kopinan kivilattialla. Professori Gray oli jokaisen Tylypahkan miespuolisen oppilaan päiväuni korpinmustan polkkatukkansa ja myrkynvihreiden silmiensä kanssa. Hän oli pitkä, laiha, näyttävä ja erittäin kurvikas. Tosin hänen luonteensa oli tinkimätön, tiukka ja erittäin tarkka.

"Hyvää aamupäivää, luokka. Tänään jatkamme samasta aiheesta kuin viimeksikin: kaksintaisteluista. Viimeksi käsittelimme asiat vain teoriassa ja kävimme läpi tärkeimmät loitsut. Kuka muistaa loitsut ulkoa?" professori Gray sanoi jääpuikkoja tihkuvalla äänellään. Lily, Korpinkynnet ja suurin osa muistakin oppilaista nosti kätensä ilmaan. Sirius flirttaili erään aasialaissyntyisen Puuskupuhin kanssa ja James katseli Lilyn niskaa tiiviisti.

"Herra Black, lopettaisitteko tuon katseillanne rakastelun neiti Chin kanssa?" professori lausui jäätävästi ja katsoi vetoavasti Siriukseen joka virnisti koko hammasrivistönsä voimalla.

"Totta kai Annie, teidän mieliksenne. Haluisitko olla Huin asemassa nyt vai miksi olit niin kylmä, kultaseni?"Sirius sanoi ja iski tietäväisesti silmää.

"Kaksikymmentä pistettä Rohkelikolta epäkunnioittavasta käytöksestä, herra Black. Osaisitteko vastata kysymykseeni?" professori sanoi.

"Jos se oli pyyntö Tylyahoon tai luutakomeroon, niin kyllä kiitos", Sirius sanoi keikkuen tuolinsa takasorkilla diivailevasti.

"Herra Black, kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta. Herra Potter, osaisitko sinä vastata, vai onko se neiti Evansin niska niin kiehtova?"

"Hä?" James havahtui ajatuksistaan. "Ai, joo. Kilpiloitsu, aseistariisunta ja tainnutus."

"Kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolle. Jaan nyt parit. Evans ja Potter, Bellatrix Black ja Lijon-Sainbury, Lupin ja Prewett, Avery ja Connor, Kalkaros ja Chi, Bentey ja Brown, Smith ja Jones, herra Black ja Andromeda Black, Lestrange ja Lestrange. Vahvin loitsu käytettävissä on tainnutustaika ja mitään parantumatonta ei saa tulla. Aloittakaa!" professori jakoi heidät pareihin. Sirius virnisti ilkeästi kuullessaan päässeensä serkkunsa pariksi. Luokka hälisi pariensa luokse ja suurin osa luokasta kauhisteli jakoa, mutta Lily, James, Remus, Alice ja Jess olivat ihan tyytyväisiä pareihinsa.

"Millähän perusteella hän jakoi meidät?" Jess kysyi Avreylta. Poika kohautti olkapäitään murahtaen vastaukseksi:

"Sillä on vähän oudot periaatteet. Tiedätkö missä Mary on?"

"En tiedä. Mitä Reguluksella on nyt?" Jess teki vastakysymyksen.

"Kai liemiä. Kysy Rodolphukselta tai Rabastanilta tarkempaa tietoa", Thomas Avery vastasi.

"Okei. Aloitetaanko?" Jess kysyi hiukan pelokkaasti. "Ja sopiiko, ettet käytä anteeksiantamattomia?"

"En tietenkään!" Thomas huudahti vastaukseksi. He aloittivat "taistelun" yksinkertaisella aseistariisunnalla.

Samaan aikaan makuusalissa Mary lohdutti Sarahia ja tarjosi tälle suklaata.

"Minä en käsitä tätä! Minä vihaan Blackia! He kaikki ovat samanlaisia!" Sarah vuodatti tyynyynsä. Mary kietoi säälien kätensä kaverinsa ympärille. Hänestä tämä ei ollut kauhean erikoista Siriukselta, mutta Sarahilta senkin edestä. Tyttö nimittäin ei usein murtunut ihan kenen tahansa takia.

"Niin he ovat. Kokeile puhua Siriukselle, ehkä hän sanoo jonkin selityksen, jopa anteeksipyynnön", Mary ehdotti. Hän itse ei ikinä ollut joutunut samaan tilanteeseen, joten hänellä ei oikein ollut kokemusta. Thomas Avery oli ainoa poika Maryn elämässä ikinä. Hän oikeasti piti Averysta, sanoivat muut mitä tahansa. Hän muisteli kuinka he tapasivat.

_Oli aivan tavallinen, kuuma heinäkuinen päivä Paddingtonissa, kun Mary O'Donnel käveli kohti kaupungin esikaupunkialuetta, johon heidän perheensä oli muuttanut muutama vuosi takaperin. Hänellä oli kaksi suurta seefferiä hihnoissaan, molemmissa käsissään. Molemmat, sekä Max ja Gary, vetivät lyhyttä tyttöä kuin ajopuuta ja hän oli vaarassa kaatua jo kolmatta kertaa. Kaiken lisäksi hänellä oli painava ostoskassi samassa kädessä kuin Maxin hihna ja ostoskassin kantokahva uhkasi repeytyä. Max alkoi haukkua ja hyppiä kahdelle jalalle kolmen hahmon, pitkän, melkein aikuisen miehen ja kahden pikkulapsen, noin kymmenvuotiaan pikkutytön ja taaperoikäisen, juuri kävelemään oppineen pikkupojan kanssa. Mary kiskaisi Maxin hihnasta kun ostoskassin kahva repeytyi ja ostokset levisivät kuin fletkumadon sisälmykset maahan. Myös Gary alkoi haukkua ja pyrkiä ruokien luokse._

"_Katso, Tom! Kaksi koiraa!" pikkutyttö sanoi miehelle ja hyppelehti sinisessä kesämekossaan._

"_Koila, koila! Hattu koila!" pikkupoika lässytti ja osoitteli murisevaa Maxia pullealla pikkulapsen kädellään._

"_Max, Gary, paikka", Mary komensi punastuessaan railakasti huomattuaan huvittuneen, ivallisen hymyn pojan kasvoilla. Koirat haukkuivat vielä vähän ja asettuivat lopulta monen hihnannykäisyn jälkeen aloilleen._

"_Tarvitsetko apua?" poika kysyi pidätellen nauruaan ivallisen hymyn kareillessa tämän jalopiirteisillä kasvoilla. Hän huomasi samat piirteet kahdella lapsellakin, tosin lapsellisen pyöreyden saattelemina._

"_Jos viitsisit", Mary sanoi kasvot tomaatinvärisinä. Poika ojensi kätensä ja esitteli:_

"_Thomas Avery, hauska tutustua." Mary tarttui pojan jykevään käteen ja kätteli reippaasti._

"_Mary O'Donnel." Thomas kumartui ja poimi pari vaeltelemaan lähtenyttä paprikaa maasta. Marysta poika näytti jotenkin tutulta ja hän yhdisti sen johonkin hyvin ikävään, mahdollisesti velhomaailmaan liittyväksi jutuksi. Yhtäkkiä hänelle tuli mieleen Luihusessa oleva poika, Alice, kelmit (teitenkin, hehän ovat aina paikalla kun on tilaisuus nöyryyttää Luihuisia), Kalkaros, kaikki Tylypahkassa opiskelleet viisi Blackia (Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius ja Regulus), Lestrangen veljekset ja muutama nimettömäksi jäänyt Luihuinen._

"_Olenko nähnyt sinut jossakin?" Thomas puki sanoiksi Maryn ajatukset._

"_En tiedä, minusta sinäkin vaikutat tutulta. Tunnetko tai tiedätkö henkilöä nimeltä Severus Kalkaros?" Mary kysyi ajatellen, että rohkea jokamaunrakeen syö. Thomasin ilme jähmettyi ja hän katsoi kummastuneena Maryyn._

"_Tunnen. Hän on kaverini. Mistä sinä hänet teidät?" poika hämmästeli. Mary selitti, mistä tunsi Kalkaroksen, mainitsematta kumminkaan velhouttaan._

_ Loppukesän Mary ja Avery tutustuivat ja vähitellen Mary alkoi ihastua Thomakseen aina yhä enemmän ja lopulta hän uskaltautui puhua tunteistaan toisellekin. Lopulta he menivät yhteen ja saatuaan Tylypahkan kirjeet heille molemmille paljastui toistensa velhous._

Mary havahtui ajatuksistaan kuullessaan Sarahin pehmeän tuhinan tämän nukahdettua. Mary noukki suklaalevyn tämän kädestä ja pisti yöpöydälle, joka oli huolellisesti järjestetty. Hän hipsi makuusalista vähin äänin jättäen Sarahin nukkumaan suruaan pois.

Pimeydenvoimilta suojautumisessa Lily ja James aloittelivat kaksintaisteluaan. Lilyllä oli taktiikkansa taisteluun poikaystävänsä kanssa. Hän hymyili tavalla, jonka tiesi sulattavan Jamesin jalat ja aivot, asteli keinuvasti lähemmäs ja oli muka valmistautumassa suudelmaan, kun teki aseistariisuntaloitsun. Jamesin ilme venähti.

"Herra Potter, tarkkaavaisuutta! Erinomaista neiti Evans!" professori antoi palautetta taistelijoille.

"Kulta, tuo on epäreilua!" James sanoi käyttäen lempinimeä, mistä Lily ei pitänyt.

"Erästä mukaillakseni, sodassa ja rakkaudessa kaikki on sallittua", Lily virnisteli ja painoi pusun Jamesin huulille professori Grayn käännettyä selkänsä.

Tunnin jälkeen Jess meni Rabastanin pakeille. Poika oli ilkeän ja ylimielisen näköinen, vaarallinen, mutta siltikin hyvännäköinen.

"Hei Rab", Jess puhutteli Rabastania, joka asteli veljensä Rodolphuksen, Thomasin ja Blackin tyttöjen vierellä.

"Hei Jess. Oliko asiaa?" Rabastan vastasi. Jess ja Rabastan olivat oikeastaan ihan kavereita, niinkuin kaikki muutkin seitsenluokkalaiset Luihuiset ja Jess. Regulus hengaili vanhempien Luihuisten kanssa ja Jess oli monesti heidän seurassaan.

"Joo. Tom kehotti minua kysymään sinulta, että mitä Regillä oli", Jess selitti. Rabastan kohautti olkapäitään.

"Liemiä varmaan. Kuulin hänen valittavan Rodille ja Borikselle Kuhnusarviosta, joka ei anna lisäpisteitä Luihuisille", Rabastan vastasi. Boris Mulciber oli saman ikäinen kuin Regulus. Narcissa oli muutaman vuoden nuorempi kuin he.

"Kiitos Rab!" Jess huikkasi ja juoksi tiehensä.

Regulus asteli myrtyneenä ulos liemiluokasta Boriksen kanssa. Matkallaan hän potkaisi erästä haarniskaa ja kaatoi sen kolisten maahan. Kuhnusarvio oli hänen mielestään yksi Tylypahkan kamalimmista opettajista Kuhnukerhoineen.

"Regulus Arcturus Black!" tuttu tytön ääni huusi. Jessica. Samassa tyttö ilmestyikin hänen viereensä huohottaen.

"Hei Jess", Regulus saonoi pehmeästi ja kietoi toisen kätensä tytön harteille.

"Hei Reg. Oliko kivaa Kuhnun kanssa?" Jess kuisasi. Regulus näytti kieltään lapsellisesti ja loikki portaat kaksi kerrallaan ylös Jess rinnallaan.

"Arvaa. Mutta kirjoitin äidille, ja sain kirjeen takaisin aamulla", poika iloitsi ja näytti rypistynyttä kuorta tyttöystävälleen.

"Saanko lukea?" Jess kysyi, ilmiselvästi uteliaisuudestaan kihisten. Regulus nyökkäsi ja ojensi kirjeen, jonka Blackin vaakunalla koristeltu vahasinetti oli rikottu. Tyttö avasi kirjeen uteliaana ja Regulus kurkki tämän selän takaa.

_Hyvä Regulus,_

_kiitos kirjeestäsi. Onneksi Tylypahkassa menee hyvin etkä ole joutunut pahempiin tappeluihin niiden kelvottomien Rohkelikkojen kanssa. Kiitos kysymästä, meillä menee täällä kuten tavallista. Alie katkaistiin, nyt meillä on uusi tonttu, Oljo, erittäin avulias ja reipas nuori tontunalku. Tulet pitämään siitä._

_Mutta mitä sinä puhuit siitä tyttöystävästäsi! Rohkelikko! Olemme hyvin pettyneitä sinuun, mutta jos hän todellakin on puhdasverinen, voit tuoda hänet vierailulle ja jos hän osoittautuu kelvolliseksi, voit käydä heilläkin. Jos hän on Jessica Nemesis Connor, syntynyt vuoden aiemmin kuin sinä, hän löytyy sukupuustamme. Hänen äitinsä on Marie Athene Connor (omaa sukua Potter) ja isänsä Finley Dario Connor, jotka ovat ihan kiitettävät vanhemmat (Finley on Malfoyn sukuun menevästä haarasta)._

_Mutta nyt meidän pitää käydä Ministeriössä Orionin kanssa. Kirjoita pian takaisin ja yritä sanoa Jessicalle, josko hän osaisi puhua Kelvoton I:lle niistä vessanpöntöistä..._

_Rakkaudella,_

_Walburga ja Orion_

Jess purskahti nauruun. Regulustakin kieltämättä nauratti viimeinen kommentti Siriuksesta ja vessanpöntöistä.

"Noniin, sellainen äitini on kirjoittaessaan", Regulus sanoi.

"Sirius ja vessanpöntöt. Ansaitsisinko irtopinnoja jos oikeasti sanoisin Siriukselle sanasen niistä pöntöistä..." Jess nauroi. Regulus pörrötti tämän hiuksia. Kaikki oli oikein hyvin nyt, kun Walburga ja Orion tiesivät heidän suhteestaan ja olivat jopa valmiita hyväksymään sen.


	13. Chapter 13

Luku 13: Kelmien joulukalenteri – Luukku 1: Suunnitelma á la Anturajalan (mahtavat) aivot

Joulukuu koitti, edelleen loskaisena. Koko linna oli jo joulumielellä ja kukaan muu professori ei antanut enää paljoa läksyä paitsi McGarmiwa. Kelmit hyväksikäyttivät professorien joulumieltä: kuten tavallisesti James ja Sirius istuivat lähes koko marraskuun lopun jälki-istunnoissaan ja vapaa-ajallaan James suunnitteli Lilyn kanssa uhkaavasti lähestyviä joulutanssiaisia ja auttoi muita kelmejä joulutanssiaiskepposessa, jonka pointti oli sotkea juhlapuvut. Remus yritti epätoivoisesti vetää kepposen suunnittelua muuhunkin kuin juomiseen ja lukea S.U.P.E.R.:eihin sekä hillitä muita kolmea keppostelevaa kelmiä. Kelmien viimeisin tempaus oli viedä Voron työhuone täyteen loskaa ja mutaa ja asettaa sinne alle Jarrumiehen ilotulitteita, jotka oli ajoitettu sotkemaan Voro ja mahdolliset muut osapuolet niiden räjähtäessä oven auetessa tiettyyn pisteeseen (ja Remus oli mukana). Tästä kaikki neljä saivat kuukauden jälki-istuntoa joka torstai kello 22-24. Peter oli uhkaavan usein omilla teillään ja kelmit olivat päättäneet ottaa ystävänsä olinpaikan selville, mutta heillä kaikilla oli kiireensä, kenellä kunnialliset ja kenellä vähemmän kunnialliset.

Joulukuun ensimmäisenä päivänä Remus heräsi ensimmäisenä, kuten tavallista, mutta päätti jättää muut kolme nukkumaan, koska oli lauantai ja heillä kaikilla oli enemmän tai vähemmän vahva krapula. Hän hipsi matka-arkulleen, kaivoi sieltä vaatteensa, pyyhkeensä ja särkylääkkeitä ja käveli varpaisillaan kylpyhuoneeseen, vaikka tiesi muiden unenlahjat.

Sirius raotti silmiään ja samassa voimakas pahoinvoinnin aalto vyöryi hänen ylitseen ja poika juoksi vessan ovelle käsi suun edessä. Hän rynkytti kahvaa, joka ei kumminkaan avannut ovea. _Lukossa._ Voi paska. Sirius ei voinut muuta kuin päästää sisuskalunsa lattialle. Häntä ei juuri nyt kiinnostanut siivoaminen, joten hän laahusti takaisin romuläjälleen ja jätti homman Remuksen vastuulle. Hän ryömi kasan seinämää ylöspäin ja nukahti matkalleen, pää juuri ja juuri sängyllä ja jalat lattialla.

Peterkin alkoi heräillä ja huonon viinapään omistava nuorukainen heräsi maailmanluokan päänsärkyyn ja tajusi omistavansa kaamean krapulan. Hän kurotti yöpöydälleen, otti taikasauvansa käteen ja loitsi nopeasti jonkin Remuksen opettaman krapulaloitsun. Olo helpottui hiukan, juuri sen verran että hän pystyi nukahtamaan uudelleen. Ennen nukahtamistaan hän katsahti kelloa ja totesi sen olevan vasta puoli 10, joten hänen ja Samin tapaamiseen oli vielä muutama tunti.

Remus asteli pyyhe lanteillaan poikien makuusaliin, tai olisi astellut, ellei olisi astunut johonkin ällöttävään, märkään ja lämpimään. Hän katsoi jalkoihinsa ja huomasi astuneensa oksennuslammikkoon ja sulamattomien lakritsitaikasauvanpalojen määrästä päätellen Siriuksen oksennukseen. Remuksen oksennusrefleksi aktivoitui, mutta loitsunsa ansiosta hän ei tehnyt Siriuksia ja puklannut lattialle. Poika loikkasi lammikon yli ja konkkasi Siriuksen läjälle kiroillen hiljaa jokaisella hypyllä.

"Sirius Anturajalka Pollux Black!" Remus jyrisi ja potkaisi Siriusta oksennusjalalla sotkien tämän pyjaman. Se ei kyllä ollut ihan remuksenomaista käytöstä, mutta krapula-aamuna rauhallisimmankin pojan pinna oli kireällä, joka saattoi johtua myös kolmen päivän päästä koittavasta täysikuusta.

Sirius ynähti ja läiskäisi kädet korvilleen mumisten jotain.

"Saatanan perkeleen Anturajalkaläjänpuolikas! Nyt vittu soikoon nouset ja heti!" Remus raivosi ja heitti poikaa ensimmäisellä käteen sattuneella tavaralla, joka sattui olemaan Siriuksen läjästä löytynyt puoliksi käytetty kondomipaketti.

"Vittu Kuutamo! Ei nyt tarvitse silti krapulasta kärsiviä kortsuilla viskoa! Mikäs sinua nyt risoo?" poika mumisi analysoituansa lentäneen esineen.

"No, eräs herra puhdasverinen oli päättänyt laittaa sisuskalunsa oven eteen ja eräs toinen ihminen astui niihin ja nyt herra Piski voikin mennä siivoamaan", Remus sanoi ivallisesti. Sirius mongersi jotain ja napautti sauvallaan kohti kylpyhuoneen ovea ja oksennus katosi.

"Herran tähden Kuutamo, nyt annat minun nukkua!"

"Sarvihaara, unikekosemme, tiedätkös, mikä päivä tänään on?" Siriuksen tekopirteä yliaktiivisuutta enteilevä ääni intoili pojan vieressä. James mumisi jotain nukkumiseen, krapulaan ja Lilyyn liittyvää ja kaivautui peittonsa alle paremmin.

"Ei, ei ole Lilynpanopäivä, Haaraseni. Uusi arvaus", Sirius aktiivisoi.

"Suksi kuuseen, Antura ja anna minun nukkua!" James mumisi tyynyynsä ja kaivautui sen alle. Joskus häntä ärsytti Siriuksen yliaktiivisuus.

"Olet ihan tylsä, Sarvihaara! Tänään on joulukuun ensimmäinen. Tiedätkö mitä se tarkoittaa?" James saattoi kuulla Siriuksen ajatusten pomppivan tasajalkaa innoissaan, jos niitä ajatuksia olikaan.

"Tuliviskiä, Lilyä, lauantaiaamua ja krapulaa?" poika arvasi väsyneenä. Siriuksen kärsimättömyyden saattoi tuntea.

"Tyhmä Sarvihaara! Se tarkoittaa JOULUKALENTERIA!" Sirius intoili ja loikkasi Jamesin päälle hajareisin ja alkoi rynkyttämään tätä pyjaman kauluksista. Jameskin heräsi ja haparoi silmälasinsa yöpöydältään ja yritti pistää niitä päähänsä Siriuksen rynkyttäessä häntä vieläkin. Yritys onnistui vasta kuudennella yrittämällä ja muut yrittämät päättyivät toisen sangan osuessa silmään tai muualle kasvoihin.

"Ai niin! Hei, herättäkää Matohäntä, puen sillä aikaa jotain muuta päälle ja Sirius, siivoa tuo oksennus itsestäsi, haiset", James sanoi heräten vihdoin kunnolla. Sirius loikkasi alas parhaan ystävänsä päältä ja kipitti Peterin sängyn viereen luihu ilme kasvoillaan.

"Anturajalka, olisitko kiltti etkä aiheuttaisi Matohännälle mitään maailmanluokan iikääköökkääk-kohtausta", Remus pyysi.

"Juu, en en… Aiheutan vain pienimuotoisen shokkiherätyksen", Sirius mumisi ja kohotti taikasauvansa.

"Anturajalka, minä olen hereillä", kuului ääni Peterin verhojenympäröimästä sängystä. Siriuksen luihu ilme lässähti ja hän tyytyi vain repäisemään verhot auki ja hyppäämään ystävänsä viereen sänkyyn makaamaan.

"Huomenta Matohäntäsein", Sirius kailotti. Muut kolme katselivat poikaa tietäen, että tällä oli jokin taka-ajatus äänensävynsä perusteella.

"No huomenta vaan, Anturajalkasein", Peter vastasi samalla mitalla.

"Tietääkös rottapotta mikä päivä tänään on?" Sirius kysyi vihjailevasti.

"Tietää ihan sen perusteella, että juuri äsken sitä tuossa karjuit kuin vinkuva sipuli", Peter vastasi naureskellen. Sirius näytti kieltä, nousi ylös ja loikki keijukaisloikilla tavaraläjiensä yli istumaan sängylleen tai paikkaan, jossa se näytti pylväiden perusteella olevan.

"Huomenta Peter!" Remus sanoi omien toimiensa lomasta. Hän kaiveli matka-arkustaan jotain omaansa: suurin osa tavaroista nimittäin oli Siriuksen levinneestä kasasta erinäisin reitein Remuksen arkkuun joutuneita (lähes poikkeuksetta) likaisia sukkia, paitoja tai kaapuja.

"Terve mieheen, tai no, rottaan, Matohäntä", James toivotti vihellellen hyväntuulisesti velhorockin uusimman tulokkaan, Avada Kedavran, kappaletta.

"Huomenta hirviöllekin", Matohäntä iski takaisin saaden Jamesin nauramaan hyväntuulisesti.

"James, onko sinulla joku mielialahäiriö kun äsken olit ärrinpurrin ja nyt olet ihan fiiliksissä?" Remus virnuili.

"Hah, ei, mutta huomenna on Tylyaho ja menen sinne Lilyn kanssa", James intoili ja vetäisi farkut pyjamanhousujen päälle.

"Sarvihaara, miten sinä voit tehdä noin? Minusta tuo tuntuu kamalalta!" Peter älähti.

"Jaa mikä?" James kysyi viattomana. Kerrankin hän ei ansainnut tuota älähdystä.

"Vetää farkut pyjamanhousujen päälle. Hyi vittu, se tuntuu kamalalta", Peter motkotti.

"Aijaa. No, kai minä sitten ne sieltä kaivelen ulos", James nurisi ja näytti Petereille kieltä.

"Sukukalleuksistasiko puhut?" Sirius virnuili sängyltään, missä hän istui taikomassa jotain seinään.

"Hah hah, herra Haukkuva. Mitä sinä teet?" James kysyi ja möyri Siriuksen punkalle ottamatta pyjamanhousujaan pois farkkujen alta.

"Katso itse herra Haara", Sirius virnuili. James katsoi seinään jossa komeili julisteessa vaaleahiuksinen jästityttö nojaillen prätkään. Tytöllä oli nahkainen, juuri ja juuri takapuolen alle ulottuva minihame, verkkosukkahousut ja paljastava toppi. Kengät olivat ärhäkän punaiset ja korkeakorkoiset. James virnisti ja repesi nauruun Siriuksen kanssa. Pojat käkättivät kaksinkeroin toisiinsa nojaillen ja saivat Remuksen tulemaan katsomaan naurun kohdetta. Pojan suunpielet nykivät mutta hän ei yhtynyt nauruun.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... Pistitkö tuon tuohon ikitarttumistaialla?" Remus nuhteli. James alkoi käkättää aiempaa enemmän melkein pyörähtäen romuläjän päälle. Sirius taas nyökytteli ponnekkaasti naurunsa lomasta. Peter-parka oli mennyt vessaan ja jäi paitsi nauruista.

"Avatkaa se jo! Avatkaa!" Sirius hoputti. Pojat seisoskelivat kankaisen seinävaatteen edessä. Punaisessa kankaassa oli pieniä pusseja joissa oli numeroita. Lisäksi siinä oli hirvi, koira, susi ja rotta tonttulakit päässään ja puhekuplassa _Herrat Kuutamo, Sarvihaara, Anturajalka ja Matohäntä ylpeinä esittävät: KELMIEN JOULUKALENTERI_. Ensimmäisen luukun kunnian sai Peter joka vetäisi pussista paperin jossa luki:

_Suunnitelma á la Anturajalan (mahtavat ) aivot_

_Välineet: __Snivelluksen kalsarit, sontapommi x4, Voron työhuone, taikasauva_

_Toteutus: Henkilöt 1 ja 2 menevät pois Voron huoneelta, toinen tähtitorniin toinen tyrmiin ja räjäyttävät siellä yhdet sontapommit. Henkilö 3 aiheuttaa Aulaan kurasotkun ja henkilö 4 __menee Voron huoneelle, __suurent__aa kalsarit ja venyttää ne pöydän päälle virittäen alle kahdesta sontapommista ansan. Kaikilla on tasan viisi minuuttia aikaa paeta kirjastoon._

"Miksi mahtavat ovat suluissa?" Sirius älähti.

"Minä olen henkilö 1 ja Anturajalka henkilö 2", James päätti luettuaan lapun viis veisaamatta Siriuksesta.

"Miksi juuri te?" Remus inisi. James välkäytti koviakokenutta käsipeiliä farkkujensa taskusta.

"Siksi", hän sanoi itsetyytyväisesti. "Ja Remus on paras virittämään ansoja joten hän saa mennä työhuoneeseen."

"Ja minä siis olen aulansotkija?" Peter varmisti. Muut kolme nyökyttelivät ja Sirius kipaisi hakemaan Jamesin viitan läävästään Peterille ja Remus otti Kelmien kartan siististä yöpöydän laatikostaan. He läpsäyttivät kätensä yhteen ja rymisivät alas makuusalista herättäen kaikki mahdolliset nukkujat.

Peter hiipi Jamesin näkymättömyysviitan alla pihalle, jossa hän talsi kurassa parhaansa mukaan ja rynnisti sisälle aiheuttaen oikein mukavan kuravanan eteisaulaan. Hän toisti mission monta kertaa kunnes kuuli Voron hinkuvan hengityksen marmoriportaikosta ja päätti hiipiä taka-alalle.

"Kuraa! Kuraa aulassa! Kuka se riiviö oli! Vastatkaa!" hän hinkui pelästyneille ensiluokkalaisille Peterin juostessa kohti kirjastoa nauraen.

James katsoi peiliinsä jossa näkyi Siriuksen virnuileva naama.

"Sirius, oletko valmis?" poika kysyi ystävältään.

"Kuin satavuotias tuliviski", toinen poika peilissä vastasi ja iski silmää. James nauroi.

"Okei. Laukaise sontapommi N-Y-T NYT!"James sanoi ja viskasi sontapommin lattiaan, haukkasi happea ja lähti juoksemaan kirjastoon tunkien peilin farkkujensa taskuun.

Remus katsoi karttaa jossa näkyi täplä _Argus Voro _astelemassa kohti eteisaulaa ja täplä _Peter Piskuilan_ juoksemassa kirjaston suunnalle. Toiset kelmit olivat asemissaan kunnes Jamesin täplä lähti liikkumaan vauhdilla kirjastolle Siriuksen seuratessa esimerkkiä. Voron täplä lähti kohti tyrmiä josta Sirius juoksi salakäytävää pitkin kirjastolle. Remus katsoi parhaaksi venyttää suurennetut kalsarit virittämänsä sontapommiansan päälle. Hänestä suunnitelma oli täysin vedenpitävä, mutta silti hän poti huonoa omaatuntoa sääntöjen rikkomisesta mutta ei voinut lintsata velvollisuudestaan koska hän oli suuressa kiitollisuudenvelassa muille kelmeille. He nimittäin auttoivat ihmissutta hänen pienessä karvaisessa ongelmassaan.

Lopulta nauravat pojat istuivat Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneessa vakiopaikoillaan lämpimän takkatulen edessä kerraten yksityiskohtia.

"... Voron ilmeen! Se oli niin näkemisen arvoinen, kun se huomasi ne kurat eteisessä!" Peter nauroi. James meinasi tippua tuoliltaan, kun nauroi niin paljon.

"Jaahas, mitäs herrat ovat sitten tehneet?" Lily kysyi kädet puuhkassa Jamesin tuolin takana kuin ankara täti saatuaan lapset kiinni karkkivarkaista.

"Pienen kepposen, Chili-kulta", Sirius haukahteli nauraen. Lilyn ilmeestä näki että hän ei oikein pitänyt kelmien ajanviettotavasta.

"James, ovatko tanssiaiset valmiina?" Lily kysyi siirtyen asiasta ennustuspalloon. James puisteli päätään rajusti ja Lily veti tämän penkistä ylös ja talutti syrjäisen pöydän ääreen ja istutti siihen.

"Bändi? Me tarvitsemme musiikkia sinne", Lily kysyi välittömästi.

"Lily hei, mistä sinä nyt poltit kaavunhihasi? Et ole tänään edes ollut minulle kuten tyttöystävät yleensä", James kysyi.

"No te olette taas tehneet kepposia", Lily puuskahti. James vain nauroi.

"Se on kelmien joulukalenterin idea: tehdä kepposia", James selvitti ja pörrötti Lilyn punaisia hiuksia.

"Kelmien joulukalenteri? Mitäs se tarkoittaa, herra Kelmi?" Lily kysyi ja puhalsi hiuksia naamaltaan.

"Kultaseni, se on kepposkalenteri. Joka luukussa on uusi hieno kepponen", James sanoi ja sipaisi loputkin hiukset Lilyn naamalta takaisin taakse.

"No kiva. Pitääpä vain sietää sinua ja kepposiasi", Lily hymyili ja Jamesin sisälle levisi kummallinen tunne: miten Lily näin helposti antoi periksi kepposille?


	14. Chapter 14

Luku 14: Kelmien joulukalenteri – Luukku 2: Operaatio Tulisuudelma

Joulukuun toisen päivän aamuna koko kelmipoppoo oli kerääntynyt taas joulukalenterin ympärille. James oli luukkuvuorossa ja poika esitti teatraalista supershowtansa joulukalenterin edessä.

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat..." James aloitti.

"Transut ja homot", Sirius lopetti. Remus pyöritteli silmiään Siriuksen ja Jamesin showlle.

"Anturalajka, ihan tiedoksesi että homotkin ovat miehiä", Peter korjasi.

"No anteeksi herra Haukkuva. Hyvät naiset ja herrat, transut ja homot, kaikki geenimutantoidut tomaatit ja Sirius", James aloitti uudestaan.

"Ei geenimutantoidut tomaatit ole sukupuoli!" Sirius protestoi.

"No onko geenimutantoidut porkkanat sitten sukupuoli?" James kysyi leikillään.

"On", Sirius vastasi yhtälailla leikilläänm saaden Remuksen tuhahtamaan huvittuneesti.

"Jos nyt vain koittaisitte, pojat", hän sanoi.

"Joo. No olette mitä olette rakkaat katsojamme..."

"James..." Remus sanoi varoittavasti.

"...meillä on tänään ilo ja kunnia esittää toinen aivotyöltään vaativuuta, luovuutta ja kekseliäisyyttä kuvastava Kelmien joulukalenteritehtävä", James esitti showmiehen elkeillään. Pörröpää avasi teatraalisesti toisen luukun ja veti sieltä esiin lapun iskien silmäänsä silmälasiensa takana. Lapussa luki Siriuksen sottaisella käsialalla rustattuna:

_Operaatio Tulisuudelma_

_Välineet: tuliviskikolpakko x pöytäseurueen henkilömäärä, taikasauva, parillinen määrä ihmisiä_

_Toteutus: Henkilö 1 lumoaa salaa pöytäseurueelta tuliviskit ja henkilö 2 ehdottaa niiden juomista ja tarvittaessa henkilöt 3 ja 4 suostuttelevat haluttomia juomaan. Kepposen voi tehdä myös koko pubille lumoamalla heidän juomansa. Kepposen voi tehdä millä tahansa juomalla mutta tulisuudelma kuulosti runollisemmalta kuin tonttusuudelma._

"Mahtavaa!" James huudahti silmät kipunoiden intoa.

"Upeaa", Remus lisäsi.

"Parasta", Peter sanoi innokkaana.

"Minä sitten haluan suudella professori McGarmiwaa", Sirius varasi nauraen luihusti.

"Minä Lilyä", James sanoi innokkaasti.

"No et kai! Minä kun luulin että haluat imutella Binnsiä", Sirius lohkaisi ja kaikki kelmit nauroivat.

"Mitä minä puen, mitä minä puen?" Lily voihki kävellen ympäri tyttöjen makuusalia.

"Rauhoitu Lily! Ota vaikka tämä musta hame minulta ja tämä luonnonvaalea neule Sarahilta", Alice opasti ja tyrkkäsi Lilyn syliin kasan vaatteita.

"Mitkä kengät?" hän puuskahti. Ei ollut yhtään Lilyn tapaista miettiä pukeutumistaan mutta kai nyt ensitreffeillään sai hiukan panikoida?

"Tavalliset tennarit tai korkosaappaat, kummat haluat?" Alice kysyi poimien Lilyn tennarit ja Sarahin kymmenen sentin korolla varustetut nahkasaappaat kaapista.

"Tennarit. Hiukset auki vai leteille?" Lily kysyi harja kädessään.

"Leteille. Eikös James pitänyt niistä?" Alice kysyi ja otti valkoiset paksut sukkahousut Lilyn kaapista.

"Neiti Evans, kun lettisi ovat valmiit, suostutteko pukeutumaan arvon neiti", Alice kiusasi. "Vai menetkö Tylyahoon alastomana? Ei siinä mitään, Jameshan vain tykkäisi."

"Suksi kuuseen", Lily nauroi ja vetäisi Sarhin neuleen päälleen. Sarah oli antanut tyttöjen käyttää vaatekaappiaan ja he hyödynsivät mahdollisuutta koska Sarahilla oli tyttöjen vaatteista kiistattomasti muodikkaimmat vetimet.

Lopulta, kun Lily oli vetänyt talviviittansa, valkoisen piponsa, rohkelikkovärisen kaulahiuvinsa ja valkoiset hanskansa päälleen, Alice, Lily ja Sarah saapuivat Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneeseen. Huoneessa oli hälinää ja monet ihmiset vilkuilivat kellojaan, katselivat makuusalien oville ja jonottivat ulos muotokuva-aukosta. Keskellä hälyä möykkäsi neljän hengen ryhmä: kaksi tummahiuksista poikaa ja kaksi vaaleampaa poikaa. Kelmit.

"Kenen kanssa sinä menet, Anturajalka?" James kajotti.

"Teidän kanssanne. Ja jossain välissä saatan iskeä jonkun hyvännäköisen muijan mutta muuten riipun teidän seurassanne", Sirius vastasi ja vieressä patsastelevat kuudesluokkalaiset alkoivat kikattaa. Yksi punastui rajusti ja alkoi yskiä. Sirius nappasi häntä Heimlichin otteella vyötäisiltä ja vetäisi. Se näytti aika epäilyttävältä.

"Sirius, mitä hittoa kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Remus kysyi.

"Tämä kaunis tyttöparka punastui niin että luulin hänen tukehtuvan", Sirius vastasi viattomana. Tyttö oli pyörtyä pojan syliin.

"Pyh pah. Sinä vaan halusit huomiota", Remus väitti.

"Minä mitään huomiota tarvitse! Minähän olen upea", Sirius initti.

"Ja iso ego ei ainakaan sinulla ole", Remus jupisi.

"Anteeksi, kultaseni, en tainnut kuulla mitä sanoit", Sirius sanoi homostellen.

"Hintti", Remus kuittasi.

"Mitä hintti tarkoittaa?" Sirius kysyi hiljaa Jamesilta.

James oli juuri selittämässä Siriukselle hintti-sanan merkitystä kun tunsi koputuksen olkapäällään. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja kohtasi Lilyn silmät. Tyttö oli kaunis. Hiukan ripsiväriä epätavanomaisesti, musta vekkihame, vanhat tennarit ja hiukset kauniilla palmikoilla. Huulet kaartuneena kauniiseen hymyyn ja vihreissä silmssä huvittunut katse. Hämmästyttävä.

"Jäätyi", Sirius kuiskasi Jamesin selän takana ja Remus vippasi pojalle kaljuunan.

"Hei James", Lily hymähti. James heräsi tokkurastaan.

"Hei kulta", James vatsasi ja suikkasi suukon Lilyn huulille. Takana Sirius ja Remus tekivät yökkiviä ääniä esittäen oksentavansa ja Sarah läiskäisi heitä molempia avokämmenellä takaraivolle saaden hiukset pöllähtämään.

"Mennäänkö?" Lily kysyi Jamesilta ja tarttui tätä kädestä. James nyökkäsi ja pari lähti kyynärpäätaktiikalla luovimaan tietään läpi ihmimassan. Tai James kyynerpäätaktikoi, pujahteli, hyppi, loikki ja kiemurteli, Lily pyyteli anteeksi poikaystävänsä kyynärpäiden kohteilta.

Sirius osoitti sauvallaanmatami Rosmertaa joka tarjoili parhaillaan juomia heidän pöytäseurueelleen. Hän teki sen salassa muilta ja samalla hän lumosi muutkin kolpakot täpötäydessä Kolmessa Luudanvarressa.

"Professori McGarmiwa!" hän huudahti ja kutsui professorin luokseen. Professorilla oli kolpakko kädessään, kermakaljaa.

"Mitä asiaa herra Black?" hän kysyi tuimasti.

"Skoolaatko kanssani, teidän professioruutenne?" Sirius kysyi kohteliaasti. McGarmiwan ilme muuttui perusankarasta epäilevään.

"Tässä on jokin hevoskotka haudattuna..." professori pohti ääneen.

"Usko minua, ei ole", Sirius vakuutteli ja nosti tuliviskikolpakkoaan kilistääkseen professorin kanssa. Minerva kosketti pojan kolpakon reunaa varovasti ja joi tilkan. Samaan aikaan kun kolpakko irtosi professorin huulilta, jokin muu korvasi kolpakon. Se oli Sirius Black joka suuteli tottuneesti, flirttailevasti professoria. Pojan kieli tunkeutui yli neljäkymmentä vuotta vanhemman opettajan suuhun ja hymy tuntui tämän huulilla. Jostain päin pubia joku, luultavasti Potter, hurrasi ja vislasi. Muutkin yltyivät hurrraukseen ja Black irrottautui iskien toista myrskynharmaata silmäänsä. Hän levitteli käsiään kuin kerjäten aplodeja, kumarsi ja istuutui vihdoin paikalleen.

"Viisikymmentä pistettä Rohkelikolta", McGarmiwa sanoi kovaan äänen ja poistui pubin hiljennyttyä.

Jess ja Regulus kököttivät pöydässä Kolmen Luudanvarren nurkassa. He kuulivat vislausta ja kannustushuutoja kesken juttutuokionsa.

"Mitähän tuolla oikein tapahtuu?" kysyi Regulus hiukan ylimielisesti. Jess kohautti olkiaan.

"Jumala tietää, minä en", hän vastasi ja yritti loikkia ihmismassan yli näkemään mitä tapahtui. Samassa Reguluksen kädet kietoutuivat hänen vyötärölleen ja poika nosti Jessin ihmismassan yli katsomaan tapahtumia. Jessin leuka meinasi tippua lattialle hänen nähdessään tyrmisyneen muodonmuutosten professorinsa ja poikaystävänsä veljen nuoleskelemassa keskellä pubia.

"No?" Regulus kysyi kihisten uteliaisuudesta.

"Et halua tietää..."

"Kerro nyt, Jess", poika ruinasi.

"Laske minut alas."

"Juu. Kerro."

"Noh, _Kelvoton I_ on päättänyt nuoleskella hiukan muodonmuutosten professoria..." Jess selitti ja rämpläsi kielellään huulilävitystään.

"Mitä! Nyt se mulkku on tullut pahemman kerran hulluksi", Regulus pöyristeli.

"Sanos muuta", Jess sanoi ja siemaisi kermakaljaa. Samassa jokin kummallinen voima veti hänet kohti Regulusta. Hän painoi huulensa pojan huulille ja suuteli tavalliseen tapaan, hiukan hillitymmin kyllä, koska sattui olemaan yleisellä paikalla.

"...siinä vaan nuoleskelevat. Poika on ilmiselvä Black, katso nyt, Hettie. Nuo kasvonpiirteet ovat jalosukuiset", joku mummo naapuripöydästä jäkätti. Jess tunsi Regulugsen huulien kaartuvan hymyyn huuliaan vasten ja pojan painavan entistä vaativammin päälle.

"Kyllä, Jane, Black on. Luultavasti se nuorempi Walburgan ja Orionin pojista, vanhempihan erosi suvusta", toinen mummo vahvisteli juorukellomaisesti ja Jess saattoi kuvitella kiikarit hänen nenälleen. Regulus siirtyi sivuun suulta ja liikkui aina korvalle asti.

"Kiusataan niitä vähän", hän kuiskasi Jessille ja näykkäisi tätä korvanlehdestä.

"Katso tuota tyttöä! Kerrassaan kelvoton, aivan sopimaton! Tuo paita, herran pieksut, katso kuinka paljastava!" kolmas mummo yhtyi keskusteluun. Jess naurahti hiljaa ja kietoi kätensä pojan niskaan saaden luultavasti mummojen silmät paukahtamaan päästä. Hänen kädessään oli kyynärpääpituinen villakynsikäs jossa oli hakaneuloja ja nappeja. Kynnet olivat lakatut mustiksi.

"Siirrä päätäsi hiukan että ne näkevät lävistykseni ja rustokoruni, tee se luontevasti", Jess kuiskasi Regulukselle joka nosti kätensä Jessin hiuksiin ja alkoi nostelemaan ja pörröttämään niitä siirtyen Jessin oiealle puolelle paljastaen huulilävistyksen ja rustokorut.

"Katso sitä, se on lävistänyt itsensä! Kerrassaan sopimatonta! Ja nuo hiukset!" Janeksi kutsuttu sanoi.

"Noin, nyt irroittaudutaan, minä kiedon käteni ympärillesi", Regulus sanoi hiljaa, näykkäisi hennosti Jessin alahuulta, nappasi lävistyksen hampaidensa väliin ja nyppäisi sitä kevyesti. Jessiä alkoi naurattamaan heidän kiusausoperaationsa ja hän yritti pidättää nauruaan, huonoin tuloksin. Hän purskashti nauruun ja myös Regulusta alkoi naurattamaan. Poika painoi kasvonsa Jessin hiuksiin ja nauroi niihin, kutittaen tytön päänahkaa ja aiheuttaen kylmät väreet. Ympäri pubia parit alkoivat suudella, jotkut niistä oli poika-poika-pareja, jotkut taas tyttö-tyttö-pareja ja jotkut tyttö-poika-pareja. Ei siinä muuta hämmästyttävää ollut mutta jotkut umpiheterot homostelivat nyt täysillä, kuten Sarah ja Alice, Rabastan ja Rodolphus, Lucius ja Severus ja Andromeda ja Bellatrix, joiden kaikkien kasvoilla oli jonkinsortin järkyttynyt, vihainen ja kummastunut ilme. Myös kaksi Jessin ja Regulugsen viereisessä pöydässä teetään siemailleista mummoista alkoi suudella ja kolmas mummo suuteli naapuripöydän Jason Benteytä. Jess remahti räkäiseen nauruun ja huomasi kolmen kelmin läppäävän yläfemmat pöydässään ja Sirius läppäsi alaviitosen Jamesille naapuripöytään.

Kelmeillä oli taas näppinsä pelissä.


End file.
